Histoires de Tributs
by CacheCoeur
Summary: Les 46ème Hunger Games ont marqué Panem. Peut-être grâce à ces vingt-quatre tributs, tous aussi particuliers et étranges les uns que les autres. Ou peut-être grâce à la violence extraordinaire de ces jeux, aux rebondissements, aux alliances et aux évenements inattendus qui les ont ponctués. 24 Tributs, pions des lecteurs : ce sont VOS Hunger Games… [PROJET ABANDONNE]
1. DISTRICT 1 - Naître de victoires

ANCELIN STILLVICTOR-DISTRICT 1

Qu'est-ce que gagner au fond ? Remporter une victoire. Avoir des récompenses. Être respecté. Obtenir une gloire plus ou moins éternelle. D'après mon père, gagner, c'était rentrer dans les mémoires, c'était marquer l'histoire de son empreinte. C'était avoir les acclamations de tout le District pour le restant de tes jours. Dans mon monde, il y avait des gagnants et des perdants. Dans mon entourage, il n'y avait que des gagnants. Mon père était un gagnant. Ma sœur était une gagnante. Mon frère était un gagnant. Mon oncle était un gagnant. Mes cousins étaient tous les trois gagnants ainsi que mes deux tantes. Mon chat aussi, pourrait être un gagnant, s'il en avait l'occasion. Ma famille avait son gagnant au moins tous les cinq ans. Les Hunger Gammes étaient un pique-nique dans une prairie fleurie pour les Stillvictor, une partie de plaisir, une chasse aux papillons ou une promenade de santé. J'avais été éduqué toute ma vie pour figurer sur les tableaux des vainqueurs de la famille. Toute ma vie on m'avait entraîné durement, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement.

Les Stillvictor étaient aussi puissants que sympathiques. Des tueurs sympas, quoi. Mais quand il s'agissait des Hunger Games, le sérieux était de mise. Arava l'avait bien vite compris. C'était en étant rigoureuse et forte que ma sœur avait gagné une édition. Cassir, lui c'était surtout grâce à sa force brute et à sa capacité à réfléchir malgré tout. Nous étions identiques à ce niveau-là... Mais physiquement, c'était à Arava que je ressemblais le plus. Tous les deux blonds comme les blés aux yeux bleus limpides, les joues creuses et le front haut, le nez droit et les lèvres charnues, nos carrures imposaient le respect. Mais si nous étions identiques physiquement, c'était elle, la meilleure de nous deux. Cassir, lui était brun ténébreux du genre à chasser les chauves-souris et à les manger ensuite. Je ne rigolais même pas. Mon frère était quelqu'un de très sombre et de très secret. Surtout depuis sa sortie des jeux. Je n'avais jamais fait le poids face aux autres enfants de l'institution, malgré mon ascendance. Je n'en souffrais pas. Enfin un peu... Mais j'avais un sens de l'humour plus développé que celui de mes aïeuls !

-Ancelin-Caesar Brade Wren Stillvictor !

Quand ma mère m'apostrophait par mon prénom entier c'était que : a)- J'avais encore fouillé dans les affaires de ma sœur b)- J'avais oublié mon entraînement et Cassir m'avait encore dénoncé ! c)- J'étais toujours dans mon lit d)- Ma mère avais remarqué que j'étais encore sortis avec Swan e)- Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais pu faire, mais il fallait que je bouge si je ne voulais pas être atomisé par la famille « attention-on-manie-les-armes-dès-le-berceau-alors- si-tu-ne-veux-pas-mourir-maintenant-obéis-et-tais-toi. ». Quoiqu'il en était, il fallait que je bouge. Je sortais de mon lit, avec de grands yeux et les cheveux en bataille. Cela me donnait une allure de chouette. Avant d'avoir pu atteindre la porte de ma chambre, ma mère l'ouvrit. Si elle n'avait pas participé à des Jeux, son regard assassin scannait celui qu'elle visait. Je me sentais nu.

-Aujourd'hui tu n'as pas d'entraînement. Mais Swan t'attend !

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer en m'annonçant cela. Moi, je souriais. Swan était ma petite amie depuis quelques mois. Six pour être exact, mais si je comptais les mois où j'étais déjà fous amoureux d'elle, on en aurait pour environ toute une vie. Si maman n'aimais cependant pas le fait de me voir avec elle, c'était parce qu'elle craignait que cela ne me détourne de l'entraînement. Je savais aussi qu'elle avait souffert, lorsque papa avait fait les Jeux. Elle était enceinte de Cassir, je crois. Elle pensait que Swan vivra le même chagrin qu'elle...

Ni une, ni deux, je ne m'habillais avec précipitation en choisissant mes vêtements avec soin. Je passais un peigne dans ma tignasse : sans grand succès ! Mes cheveux étaient indomptables. Pour ma sœur c'était plus embêtant... On aurait dit qu'un explosif l'avait coiffé. C'était assez artistique des fois. Je quittais ma mère, descendis l'étage de notre somptueuse maison de vainqueurs et piquais un sprint vers la sortie. Arrêté dans mon élan par mon père, je le regardais pendant qu'il me parlais sérieusement :

-Avant de partir... Fais-moi un cri carnassier.

J'éclatais de rire et imitais grossièrement un rugissement.

-Pitoyable... Tu ferais presque peur à un cafard !

Malgré ses airs de brutes épaisses, mon père savait aimer. Dur et froid, il n'accordais des sourires qu'à sa famille. Comme le reste des Stillvictor. Si on demandait aux passants ce qu'ils pensaient de nous, ils diraient : froids, hautains, forts, puissants, brutes, indestructibles, impitoyables, carnassiers, violents et riches. C'était assez flatteur pour la plupart d'entre nous.

J'ouvris finalement la porte et aperçu une vraie déesse. Swan Olor, châtains, yeux chocolat, lèvres aussi oranges que chaudes et aux adorables taches de rousseur qui pigmentaient chaque partie de sa peau. Elle était tellement belle ma Swan. Mais elle était aussi fragile et maligne.

-Salut Ancelin.

-Salut beauté !

Je me réjouissais de voir que même après six mois, elle rougissait quand je l'appelais ainsi. Mon cœur s'emballait encore plus quand je voyais que ses joues s'enflammaient d'avantage sous mes baisers. J'agrippais sa main et l'entraînais loin du quartier, dans un coin qui n'appartenait qu'à nous : la fabrique abandonnée des diamants. C'était un endroit désert depuis cinq ans, suite au changement de mode. Les diamants c'était obsolète ! Maintenant c'étaient les saphirs, les rubis et les émeraudes. Enfin, c'était ce qu'affirmait Arava en tout cas.

-Ancelin..., murmura mon ange en me regardant.

Je savais ce qu'elle allait me dire. Je m'y étais préparé. Et pour la faire taire, je me concentrais à embrasser chacune de ses adorables taches de rousseur. Ce qui faisait pas mal de baisers... La dernière fois j'avais essayé de toutes les compter mais je m'étais arrêté à 236. J'avais commença à manquer de patience...

-Ancelin arrête tout de suite !

Je m'arrêtais d'un coup, un peu surpris. D'habitude, cela marchait à tous les coups !

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'apprécies pas ! Sinon je vais te traiter de menteuse et on sait tous les deux comment ça va se finir…

-Arrête Ancelin ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris que tu voulais me distraire ?

Je grognais sous ma barbe (inexistante) un petit « et merde » sentant que les ennuis venaient. Swan était peut-être belle, timide, gracieuse, intelligente, douce et gentille mais elle était aussi capricieuse, colérique et manipulatrice. Ainsi, elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle désirait. Et là, elle voulait, c'était une réponse. La réponse, à la question que j'évitais depuis très longtemps.

-Ancelin... Tu croyais vraiment que tu allais pouvoir faire cela, sans m'en parler avant ! Non, mais c'est vrai quoi ! Nous ne sommes peut-être pas mariés, ou juste fiancés mais j'ai le droit de savoir ce que tu comptes faire de ton avenir. Nous nous connaissons depuis nos deux ans Stillvictor ! Deux ans ! Soit seize ans, ou pour moi tu as tout représenté ! Nous avons tout partagé Ancelin ! Tous... Mais toi, maudit Stillvictor, tu décides de rompre tout cela et de m'abandonner comme ça. Sans rien. Je ne sais pas si je t'aime ou si je te déteste, maudit Stillvictor !

Je ne disais rien, m'asseyant contre le mur froid de la fabrique. Je ne voulais pas en parler. Je le savais qu'elle réagirait comme cela. J'avais retardé cette discussion depuis tellement longtemps que je ne savais même plus ce qu'il fallait que je dise.

-Je croyais que tu tenais à moi, Stillvictor, souffla Swan.

-Swan, tu sais très bien que je tiens à toi. Alors pose tes mignonnes petites fesses à côté des miennes, arrête de m'appeler Stillvictor et écoute-moi.

Elle s'exécuta. Ses yeux chocolat s'étaient agrandis par l'intention qu'elle allait me porter. Ils étaient brillants. J'étais persuadée qu'elle allait pleurer, fondre en larmes dans mes bras, et que j'allais être incapable de la consoler.

-Avant cela, dis-moi honnêtement Ancelin. As-tu vraiment l'intention de te porter volontaire pour les Hunger Games ?

La fameuse question. J'inspirais un coup et répondis :

-Oui. Mais avant de me couper Swan, laisse-moi parler ! Tu sais ce que j'ai vécu, avec ma famille. Tu sais que c'est important pour moi d'être à la hauteur du nom que je porte...

-Depuis quand tu y portes tant d'importance ? Me coupa-t-elle.

-Laisse-moi parler ! Je ne l'ai jamais montré. Mais je dois le faire. Pour me prouver que moi aussi, je peux apporter gloire et honneur à ma famille. Je t'aime Swan. Je crois que je t'ai toujours aimé de cette manière, Swan. Ma vie, c'est avec toi que je veux la passer. Je veux me marier avec toi, avoir trois enfants, un garçon et deux filles, qu'on appellera Hachil, Calypso et Jewelle. Je veux une grande maison dans le village des vainqueurs, à côté de celle de nos parents, une vie à tes côtés pour pouvoir te voir aussi ridée qu'un vieux pruneau ! Mais pour cela, je dois te mériter. Auprès de tes parents qui sont des gagnants. Auprès des miens qui attendent cela depuis ma naissance. Et auprès de toi, qui mérites une vie de princesse !

-Tu sais très bien que je me fiche que tu sois gagnant ou pas. Je t'aime, maison de vainqueur ou pas ! Je t'en supplie Ancelin ! Ne participe pas à ces Jeux... Je t'en supplie !

-Je pourrais boire une mer, t'apporter mille étoiles, gravir toutes les montagnes et chasser tous les nuages du ciel, rien que pour toi et tes taches de rousseurs... Tout Swan. Mais, non. La seule chose que je ne ferais pas pour toi, c'est renoncer aux Hunger Games.

Elle baissa la tête. Je la remontais par le menton et essuyais les larmes qui prenaient place sur ses taches de rousseur.

-Je ne pourrais jamais te convaincre de changer d'avis n'est-ce pas ?! Dit-elle d'un air résigné.

-Non.

C'était ça qui était génial chez ma copine. Quand une cause était perdue, elle savait le reconnaître alors même que ses larmes roulaient au milieu de ses joues affreusement pâles.

-Alors je voudrais revenir sur quelques points. Tout d'abord il est hors de question que notre fils s'appelle Hachil ! C'est une horreur ! Notre maison sera la plus loin possible de mes parents. Je les ai assez supportés pendant dix-huit ans. Maintenant, c'est toi que je veux supporter...

Je ris doucement face à sa remarque. C'était du Swan tout craché.

-Tout ce que tu voudras Swan. Bon, est-ce que je pourrais profiter de toi avant de partir loin ?!

Elle rougit. Je plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes tandis qu'elle déboutonnait ma chemise. Elle plaqua ses mains aussi douces que des pétales de fleurs sur mon torse et caressa mes abdominaux. Cela me faisait fondre comme à chaque fois. Je l'embrassais et descendis le long de sa gorge ou sa peau était si fine que j'entendais les battements de son pouls. Elle gémit alors qu'elle fouillait et s'agrippait à mes cheveux. Je me levais, la prenant dans mes enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille, approfondissant toujours notre étreinte. Nous allions continuer tout cela dans l'ancienne salle de repos des ouvriers. Le canapé, si souvent testé, était des plus agréable !

Je l'aimais, ma Swan. Et devoir partir loin d'elle pendant un petit moment m'effrayait un peu. Nous n'avions jamais été séparé, elle et moi. Je caressais ses cheveux lentement en profitant de leur touché satiné. Elle était si belle. Elle était à moi. Swan avait les yeux clos et fredonnait une mélodie légère. Allongée à plat ventre sur moi, totalement nue, elle secouait la tête en rythme avec sa mélodie. Je me disais dans des moments comme ceux-là, que pour rien au monde je n'échangerais ma place et que j'étais un imbécile de risquer tout ce que j'avais pour l'honneur de ma famille.

-À quoi penses-tu ma Swan ?

-À toi, Ancelin, me répondit-elle en ouvrant ses deux prunelles chocolat. Avant que tu partes j'ai un crime à expier.

J'arrêtais de jouer avec ses cheveux. Une de ces boucles était enroulée sur mon index.

-Tu te souviens de la fois ou tu as retrouvé Monsieur Kenny décapité ?

-Très bien. Nous avions cinq ans. Je crois que j'ai pleuré ce pauvre Monsieur Kenny pendant une semaine.

Elle fronça ses sourcils.

-Bon OK ! J'ai pleuré pendant au moins deux semaines ! Je te préviens, je n'irais pas plus loin !

Son rire cristallin résonna dans la pièce. Je reprenais mes entortillements avec ses cheveux et mon index.

-Tu ne t'intéressais pas à moi à cette époque... , soupira Swan en reprenant son récit.

-Oh si ma Swan. C'est toi qui n'était pas intéressée.

-Tu te trompes Stillvictor !

-Arrête de m'appeler ainsi ! Tu sais que cela m'agace !

Ses deux yeux chocolat brillaient avec malices. Cela m'énervais et elle le savait parfaitement. Je la chatouillais sur le ventre : c'était son point faible. Elle se essaya de se débattre, en laissant échapper des petits gloussements. Je la fis basculer et l'entraînais dans une chute sur le sol froid et dur de la salle ou nous nous trouvions. Swan posa un baiser sur mes lèvres et me donna une pichenette. Je grimaçais par pure politesse. Elle rit et se blottit contre moi, la tête reposée sur mon torse, ses cheveux châtains reposant en un halo.

-Je continue mon aveu ! Quand nous avions cinq ans, tu étais toujours fourré avec cette greluche de Gabardine.

-Elle sera volontaire cette année, elle a toutes ses chances : elle est assez jolie bien que stupide.

Je m'arrêtais en constatant son air boudeur.

-Je n'ai plus le droit de trouver les autres filles jolies ?

Elle ignora ma remarque d'un air boudeur, alors que je l'embrassais. Elle savait qu'elle était la seule et l'unique à mes yeux. Gabardine l'avait trés vite compris, bien avant elle !

-Bref. J'étais un peu jalouse.

-Un peu ?! la taquinais-je malicieusement

-Bon, peut-être beaucoup. Ne me cherche pas Ancelin ! Mais vas-tu me laisser finir ?

J'opinais de la tête.

-Je voulais que tu passes encore plus de temps avec moi. Mais tu restais collé à cette greluche. Alors quand tu as laissé Monsieur Kenny, sans surveillance et près de Gabardine, je l'ai pris. C'est moi qui lui ai arraché la tête. Je voulais faire accuser Gabardine.

Je soupirais. Je le savais depuis longtemps que c'était elle. Mais j'avais toujours sû tout lui pardonner… Je sentais à sa respiration qu'elle prenait la chose très sérieusement. Elle se décolla de moi, pour mon plus grand déplaisir, et me regarda avec inquiétude.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Me questionna-t-elle.

-Non. Pas du tout. Et puis comme ça nous somme quittes.

Soulagée, elle m'embrassa fougueusement. Je répondis favorablement en caressant ses boucles. Elle s'arrêta subitement. Me regardant encore une fois, mais avec une pointe de curiosité.

-Comment ça « Nous somme quittes » ?

-C'est moi qui ai cassé ta poupée Aurore, celle en porcelaine et que tu aimais tant, quand nous avions sept ans.

Son visage devenait écarlate et je savais qu'elle était en colère. Les cheveux partants dans tous les sens, les lèvres entrouvertes, les joues rouges et les yeux menaçants... Swan aurait pu me faire presque aussi peur que mon frère ! Mais c'était Swan : incapable de tuer un petit puceron ! Je ris de son allure. Elle me rejoignit vit et reprit ses baisers. Après quelques minutes, elle s'arrêta sous mes protestations :

-Faut que je prenne une douche avant de rentrer. Et que je me prépare pour la Moisson.

-Mais tu pourras le faire chez toi...

-Impossible, mes sœurs prennent toute l'eau chaude.

Elle se leva et rejoignit les douches de services qu'utilisaient les employés. J'admirais le corps de ma déesse. Je me levais à mon tour. Après tout, moi aussi je devais prendre une douche !

Tous les deux, nos doigts entrelacés, nous étions sur le chemin du retour. Sa petite main était moite dans la mienne et un air triste et inquiet s'étalait sur son si beau visage. Elle avait peur pour moi. Je m'obstinais à la rassurer, mais rien n'y faisait : elle ne comprenait pas mon choix.

Swan avait revêtu une robe d'un orange doux, à bretelles larges, qui s'accordaient avec ses taches de rousseur. Elle s'était faite une couronne de tresses en laissant la plupart de ses boucles retomber dans le milieu de son dos. Ses boucles d'oreilles en saphir, que je lui avais offertes pour ses dix-huit ans accompagnaient le tout, dans un tableau enchanteur et des plus agréable à regarder. Je ne le disais jamais assez mais elle était belle ma Swan. Je la déposais chez elle, et rentais chez moi, pour manger.

-Alors Ancelin, tu vas être tribut cette année ? M'interrogea Cassir pendant le repas.

-Oui.

-Eh bien ! Il était temps ! Tu commençais à nous faire honte ! Ajouta-t-il d'un air trop sérieux à mon goût.

-Laisse-le Cassir ! le coupa Arava. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si ce n'est qu'une petite mauviette !

-Arrêter d'embêter votre frère. Aujourd'hui il prouve sa valeur !

-Ou sa stupidité ! Continua Cassir. Il ne tiendra pas deux jours dans l'arène ! Ce gros bébé n'a hérité d'aucun gène des Stillvictor !

-Ce n'est pas vrai, reprit notre père, tenant à me défendre. Il mains très bien les épées, les lances et les pieux. Le combat rapproché est son point fort et il est très réfléchi. Il est aussi doué que vous deux.

-Pff... Je te parie deux chocolats qu'Ancelin sera mort avant le cinquième jour.

-Pari tenu Cassir ! Moi je te parie qu'il sera mort trois jours après le bain de sang, déclara Arava.

Comme à chaque fois, je ne disais rien et pensais à Swan. J'avais tellement envie de leur prouver que moi aussi je pouvais gagner ! Moi aussi je pouvais tuer ! Moi aussi j'étais fort. Et je méritais le nom des Stillvictor ! Je voulais qu'ils soient fiers de leur frère et de leur fils. Je voulais leurs reconnaissances. Je savais que je pouvais leurs prouver tout cela. Et père l'avait dit lui-même : je pouvais facilement gagner ! Ainsi je rentrerais en dorant encore plus le blason des Stillvictor et en honorant Swan.

Quand le gong retentit, j'étais déjà sur la place en compagnie de mes deux amis : Roch et Basil. Nous étions quasiment nés ensemble. Les entraînements, nous les avions fait ensemble, les quatre cent coups aussi...Basil me salua gaiement :

-Alors Ancelin ! Prêt pour ton jour de gloire ?

-Aujourd'hui le dernier des Stillvictor va nous éblouir et rapporter la victoire à son district adoré ! Clama Roch.

-Fin prêt les gars ! Je ne vous oublierai pas dans l'arène ! Leur fis-je en un clin d'œil. Mais rendez-moi un petit service...

-T'inquiète ! On prendra soin de ce qui t'es cher ! Me rassurèrent Basil et Roch en désignant Swan qui venait d'arriver en compagnie de Silk et d'acétate, deux filles qui s'entraînent avec nous au centre.

Elles étaient, elles aussi, volontaires cette année. Si Swan n'était pas une carrière, comme nous, c'était parce que sa mère l'avait refusé. Et je devais bien admettre que j'en étais bien content. Mais je savais qu'elle en avait souffert un moment, de cette différence. Sa mère était une ancienne gagnante des Jeux, et elle n'avait pas voulu que ses filles en deviennent. C'était la seule famille du village des vainqueurs à ne pas entraîner ses enfants en vue des Hunger Games.

-Merci.

\- On ne la laissera pas, notre Swan. Tu sais, c'est aussi notre amie avant d'être ta copine Stillvictor ! Rit Roch. Tu as intérêt à revenir, parce que sinon la bande ne sera plus la même sans toi. Et ramasser Swan à la petite cuillère ne me fait pas très envie. Puis on n'aurait plus personne pour faire des blagues vaseuses...,rajouta Roch.

-Eh ! M'indignais-je. Mes blagues ne sont pas vaseuses ! Elles sont subtiles et hilarantes. Depuis dix-huit ans vous auriez dû avoir compris que le problème venait exclusivement de vous et de personne d'autre !

Je les frappais amicalement avant de nous faire enregistrer et de rejoindre la section des dix-huit ans. En face de moi, se trouvait Swan. Ses yeux étaient rougis. Elle avait refusé de pleurer devant, je le savais. Elle pouvait se montrer tellement fière, dès fois. Elle évita mon regard et se contenta de contempler ses pieds pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de parler avec Acétate et Silk, toutes excitées.

-T'inquiète pas Stillvictor. Elle ne t'en voudra voudras pas longtemps.

Je grimaçais. Rien n'était moins sûr... La cérémonie commença, et la foule, comme un seul homme, fit le silence.

-Bienvenu, bienvenu peuple du District un ! Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Bien sûr ...répondis Albin Snow à notre place. Dans quelques instants, nous saurons lesquels d'entre vous, auront l'honneur et le privilège de marquer leurs noms dans les courageux combattants du District le plus noble de tous Panem!

Nous applaudissions, tous avec plus au moins d'énergie. La mienne était restreinte. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Je pouvais encore renoncer, changer d'avis. Personne ne m'en tiendrait rigueur, je le savais. Cassir et Arava se moqueraient de moi, ma mère, elle me prendrait dans ses bras me répéterait que j'avais fait le bon choix. Mon père comprendrait. Et Swan... Et Swan serait folle de joie. Mais moi, je ne mériterais plus le nom des Stillvictor. Je ne serais plus que le petit dernier, celui qui avait trop peur pour affronter la mort. La voix de l'hôtesse me sortit de mes pensées :

-Avant cela, prenez votre mal en patience et visionnons ce merveilleux film sur le Capitole !

Chaque Moisson c'était la même chose. Je savais qu'il me restais du temps avant de me porter volontaire. Alors j'admirais ma déesse. Je me retournais et aperçu ma famille, amassée avec les autres, en attendant de savoir qui allait représenter le District un. Leurs yeux étaient fixés sur moi. Mon père avait un air triste. Voulait-il que je renonce ? Arava et Cassir se battaient comme deux enfants et ma mère, agrippée au bras de mon père, avait les prunelles brillantes.

-Voilà. Maintenant chers habitants du District un, trêve de patience. Vous voilà récompensés ! Je vais de ce pas, désigner l'heureuse élue qui aura l'honneur de représenter le District un pour ces quarante-sixième Hunger Games.

Mon regard se tourna vers les mentors de cette année. Fenrir et Georgina étaient des amis de la famille. J'avais toujours soupçonné Arava d'avoir un faible pour Fenrir... Je les connaissais très bien et je savais qu'ils feraient tout, pour me ramener en vie et sain et sauf à mes parents. Une fillette de treize ans s'approcha de l'estrade. J'avais totalement perdu le fil de la cérémonie.

-Je vais poser la question, mais s'il vous plaît, Mesdames ne m'arrachaient pas les tympans : Qui se porte volontaire ?

Plusieurs filles hurlèrent en même temps dont Acétate et Silk. Elles laissèrent ma Swan toute seule, que je voyais perdre pied petit à petit. Swan releva la tête et me regarda de ses yeux chocolat tous rougis. Je lui souris. Un sourire s'étala sur son visage, timide et sans éclat.

-Allons, allons ! Intervient Albin Snow. Ne faites pas pleurer une si jolie fille ! Alors Dilana Quarelle acceptes-tu que cette volontaire prenne ta place ?

Je devais être concentré pour ces Jeux ! Je regardais de nouveau la scène. Une fille à la peau claire et aux cheveux noirs colla un baiser sur la joue de la petite fille qui s'empressa de l'essuyer. Cette fille était dangereusement folle. Je la connaissais de vu et en avais entendu parler. Ebène Allonzer... Elle fréquentait le même centre que nous. Elle représentait une force brute qui effrayait tout de suite. Elle ne semblait pas réfléchie et peu maligne.

-Et mais c'est la petite pauvresse : Ébène Allonzer ! S'exclama Roch ! Je ne l'avais pas reconnu. Une vraie folle née celle-là ! L'autre fois, je l'ai vu démolir un gamin de six ans qui lui bloquait le passage.

-Va falloir faire gaffe, Ancelin. Celle-là, elle est venimeuse !

-Peut-être, mais elle est trop sure d'elle, affirmais-je.

Ébène resta sur l'estrade, un énorme sourire charmeur collé sur le visage. Acétate et Silk repartirent à leurs places. Swan les épaula et les consola, mais les deux jeunes filles ne s'en préoccupèrent pas, trop occupées à regarder méchamment celle qui leur avait volé la vedette.

-Maintenant ! Autour des valeureux garçons de faire leurs preuves, s'exclama Albin Snow.

Il tira un papier du bocal, avec grâce et fantaisie. Il le déplia minutieusement tandis que la foule retenait son souffle.

-Brutus Allwoway !

Un gamin de quinze ans sortit des rangs. C'était le neveu de la plus puissante des familles du District. Eucacia, sa tante était vraiment une fille sympathique et rigolote quand on la connaissait mieux. Je savais qu'elle aimait beaucoup Swan. Dépitée et affolée, cette dernière me regardait comme une petite souris prête à être dévorée par un gros chat. Elle me suppliait du regard. Je n'avais qu'une envie : la prendre dans mes bras et lui dire que j'allais revenir auprès d'elle.

-Alors maintenant Messieurs, lequel d'entre vous désirent se porter volontaires ?

Je me déplaçais, mollement, comme si mon corps ne m'appartenait plus et me dirigeais vers l'allée centrale tandis que d'autres cris se faisaient. Je m'avançais sur l'estrade et tout s'enchaîna incroyablement trop vite. J'allais forcément être choisi : un fils, frère, cousins, neveu, petit-fils de vainqueurs... Une autre victoire familiale à coup sûr ! Il était trop tard pour reculer. Je collais un sourire aussi gros que celui d'Allonzer et imposais ma carrure aux caméras. Mon prénom et mon nom annoncés, les habitants du District 1 m'acclamèrent d'avantage. J'étais déjà leur gagnant. Quand on me demanda de serrer la main d'Allonzer, je réprimais un geste de dégoût face à cette fille qui ne m'inspirais aucun respect. Elle avait l'air étonnée de me voir mais secoua ma main en la broyant. Conduis dans l'hôtel de Justice puis dans une vaste pièce qui ressemblait au petit salon personnel de ma mère, j'allais recevoir les dernières visites avant mon départ. J'étais dans un état second. Je ne réalisais pas ce que je venais de faire. Je réprimais ce sentiment de regret qui me rongeait petit à petit. Mais qu'est-ce que je venais de faire ?

-Cette année va être riche en émotions Roch ! Notre meilleur pote fait partie des tributs !

-Tu m'étonnes Basil ! Nous allons observer de très près ce que tu fais. À ton retour rien n'aura changé.

Justement. Je voudrais qu'à mon retour tout ait changé. Le jugement de ma famille, la désolation de Swan, la lourdeur de mon nom de famille...

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour Swan, Ancelin. Tu dois te concentrer pour les Jeux. Et si tu reviens dans une boîte en carton, cela ne l'aidera pas à aller mieux.

-Tu as raison. Je dois faire abstraction de tout cela. Mon nom de famille est ma plus grande force.

-Non Ancelin. C'est Swan ta plus grande force. Depuis qu'on est gamin, c'est elle qui te fais avancer. Pas ta famille.

Ils partirent trés vite, certains de me revoir tous les deux. Aussitôt fermée, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et une tornade de cheveux bouclés et de taches de rousseur fondirent sur moi. Je la prit dans mes bras et la serra fort, très fort, trop fort... Mon étreinte était désespérée. Je m'accrochais à elle comme à une ancre. Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge. J'étouffais un sanglot. J'étais loin d'être faible... Mais je n'avais jamais voulu tout ça. Si seulement j'étais né dans une autre famille.

-Ancelin-Caesar jusqu'au bout tu n'en auras fait qu'a ta tête. Petit être immature et abruti !

-Swan...

-C'est décidé Stillvictor : tu es l'être le plus détestable que cette terre a créé ! Un vrai con !

-Swan...

-Je te déteste maudit Stillvictor !

-Swan... Je t'aime aussi.

Elle pleurait à grosses larmes et je la consolais du mieux que je le pouvais. Elle tenait dans sa main un bouton que je reconnu immédiatement. C'était un des deux yeux de Monsieur Kenny. Je me souvenais lui avoir donné le cadavre de la peluche il y avait quelques semaines. Elle le serrait fort dans sa petite main. Je remarquais que sur son poignet, l'autre œil y était, cousu à un ruban de satin de la couleur de mes yeux. Je lui pris le bouton des mains. Swan me le reprit et l'attacha sur mon poignet.

-Quand tu rentreras, Monsieur Kenny retrouvera ses deux yeux. Comme ça il ne pleurera pas pendant ton absence.

-Monsieur Kenny me retrouvera vite Swan. Ensuite je me marierais avec toi.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et je l'embrassais avec tout l'amour que je ressentais pour elle. Elle était ma bouffée d'oxygène, dans ce monde qui n'attendait qu'une seule chose de nous : que nous soyons des combattants, des tueurs.

-Reviens vivant Ancelin. Ne me laisse pas toute seule...

-Tu ne seras jamais seule Swan, je serais toujours avec toi. Et puis tu as Acétate et Silk.

-Il va falloir que je les console surtout... Je t'aime tellement Ancelin. Ne m'oublie pas.

-Jamais Swan. Jamais, murmurais-je tandis que les pacificateurs la traînaient hors de la salle.

Elle hurla et se détacha des deux pacificateurs en courant pour me prendre dans ses bras une dernière fois. Elle m'embrassa comme si je détenais la dernière bouffée d'air de la planète. Elle s'arracha vite de moi, et partit d'elle-même en se retournant qu'une seule fois et en regardant les hommes d'un œil méchant. Personne d'autre ne vient me voir. Ma famille n'en avait que faire. Ils avaient peurs pour moi certes, mais ils pouvaient me revoir une fois au Capitol. Les anciens vainqueurs s'y trouvaient toujours durant la période des Hunger Games. Soit je mourrais pendant les Jeux, et je n'avais jamais existé pour eux. Soit je les gagnais et je me mettais à exister pour qui j'étais réellement, à leurs yeux.

Tout ne fût que brouillard après. Je savais juste que je m'étais présenté amicalement à Allonzer. Il fallait se mettre cette brute dans la poche ! Je n'avais pas entendu ce qu'elle m'avait répondu, mais j'avais juste deviné que cela serait dur. Tripotant le bouton autour de mon poignet, je pensais déjà à Swan et au bonheur de me marier avec elle, et de fonder une famille avec des enfants blonds, les nez constellés de taches de rousseurs brunes. Les Hunger Games commençaient. J'allais devoir tuer. J'étais prêt à tuer. Je le devais. Pour enfin naître aux yeux des Stillvictor.

 _Ancelin Stillvictor Tribut du District 1  
Le sort sera-t-il en sa faveur ? _


	2. DISTRICT 1 - Naître de défaites

EBENE ALLONZER-DISTRICT 1

-Regarde Ébène ! Tu as vu cette force ! Regarde comme notre tribut a égorgé cette sale pimbêche du district Deux. Ses mains ont suffi à trancher la gorge ! Regarde le sang ! Elle souffre maintenant cette petite peste !

-Ces jeux ont vraiment été les meilleurs jusque-là, je trouve.

-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi ma fille.

-Les miens seront mieux encore !

-Je n'en doute pas ma fille... Tu seras la plus époustouflante !

Tous les matins, avant la moisson, nous regardions ma famille et moi, les éditions des jeux précédents. Cela était excitant pour moi de savoir que dans quelques semaines, j'allais être de l'autre côté de l'écran de notre télévision. Je serais la grande gagnante des quarante-sixièmes Hunger Games. Cette pensée m'emplissait de joie.

-Ébène dépêche-toi de manger ! Tu vas être en retard au centre d'entraînement. Cris ma mère.

J'étais née dans un quartier pauvre de mon District. C'était souvent les personnes riches qui avaient l'honneur de nous représenter les pour les jeux. Il était rare de croiser des personnes de mon quartier dans le centre. Mais ma famille s'était battue pour réaliser mes rêves et me faire accepter dès mes deux ans dans la grande école du District un. Officiellement, on n'y apprenait que l'histoire, la langue et les mathématiques. Mais on nous y enseignait aussi la tactique, les combats en tous genres, le charisme et l'éloquence ainsi que l'art de tromper et de tuer pour pouvoir offrir au Capitole un spectacle dont il se délecterait pour les vingt prochaines années. Je étais devenue un des éléments les plus prometteurs de l'école et j'étais suis fière. J'avais gagné ma place et le respect de tous grâce à ma passion pour la souffrance de mes adversaires. Je trouvais fascinants, leurs regards, quand ils comprenaient que je pouvais les tuer d'un mouvement fluide et simple... C'était tellement... Jouissif ! J'enfilais mon petit déjeuner et partis en direction du centre.

Aujourd'hui, je sentais l'effervescence du District. Il était en joie ! Comment ne le pourrait-on pas ? Nous mangeons tous à notre faim grâce à ces jeux qui nous divertissaient et rendaient la vie plus intéressante. Les personnes se pressaient sur le marché qui foisonnait de nourriture et de babioles en tous genres. Tout était luxuriant et les couleurs étaient plus vives que d'habitudes. Les pacificateurs installaient l'estrade et le nécessaire au déroulement de la cérémonie de la moisson. Je passais devant eux, sans les saluer mais en leur jetant des regards emplis d'impatience. J'entrais au centre et me retrouvais nez à nez avec Monsieur le grand directeur. Nous l'appelions ainsi, car nous ne savions de lui que peu de choses. Il avait gagné les premiers Hunger Games et avait une petite fille nommée Isobarique.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle.

-Monsieur, le saluais-je

-J'ai entendu dire que vous vous porteriez volontaire cette année.

-Oui Monsieur.

Il me jaugeait et je le méprisais, le regard hautain. Il avait sûrement vu mon nom sur la liste qui avait été déposée sur son bureau la semaine dernière. Nous étions une bonne vingtaine de fille à avoir été autorisé à se porter volontaire. J'espérai être prise... Le mieux serait de voir mon nom pigé à tout hasard et de dire au monde que je ne voulais pas de volontaire. Le pire, serait de voir une de mes adversaires se faire piger et qui voudrait en faire tout autant... Mais au cas où, il me restais l'année prochaine, et l'année encore après.

-Vous avez la carrure, le charme, la méthode et la beauté pour y parvenir. J'ai entendu de très bons échos sur votre attitude. Le seul problème... C'est votre condition de départ.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Lui lançais-je en haussant les sourcils.

-De vous à moi, une pauvresse née dans un quartier tel que le vôtre, ne donnerait pas une image convenable du glorieux District qu'est le nôtre. Nous sommes bien d'accord.

Je le prenais comme une menace. Et lorsque l'on me menaçait, je ripostais le regard luisant de rage et les joues rouges. Je n'allais pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds, même si cela venait du directeur de mon établissement.

-Non, monsieur. J'ai bien peur d'être en légers désaccords avec vos paroles précédentes.

-Plaît-il ? Dit-il en ouvrant la bouche de surprise.

-Je ne suis peut-être pas la plus friquée de ce noble District, mais je suis de loin, la meilleure pour ces jeux. Sur ce, Monsieur, je vous laisse. Je dois m'entraîner.

Je le plantais sur ces paroles et repart en lui tournant le dos. Je nattais en chemin mes cheveux noirs. J'enfilais ma combinaison moulante et enchaînais un parcours d'obstacles pour m'échauffer. Eucacia, une pimbêche, me regardait et affichait un sourire malsain collé au visage. Nous avions le même âge et étions entrées le même jour au centre. Elle avait un visage dur et sans finesse, des yeux gris clair, ternes et sans aucune originalité, des cheveux blonds qui rappelaient la couleur d'un papier défraîchi et enfin, un corps bien trop maigre et des épaules trop carrées. Eucacia n'avait jamais eu de charme et n'en aurait certainement jamais. Quant à moi, je pouvais me vanter d'avoir hérité des traits fins et harmonieux de mon père, des yeux aussi noirs que la nuit elle-même et brillants, des cheveux noirs épais et faciles à coiffer et enfin du corps de ma mère, mince et bien proportionné. J'avais du charme. Eucacia n'en avait pas. La seule chose qu'elle possédais de plus que moi, c'était son argent et son titre de famille. Cette dernière était l'une des plus anciennes. Il se racontait qu'elle était à l'origine des Jeux eux-mêmes...

-Ébène. Ta rapidité m'impressionnera toujours. Cela vient certainement de ton habitude à courir pour être la première servie à la cantine... Vu que tu ne dois pas être habituée à manger aussi bon.

J'arrêtais mon parcours et me plaça devant elle, en la regardant droit les yeux. Je lui assénais un violent coup de poing dans le nez. Je savais qu'elle était volontaire cette année, et que je risquais d'avoir de gros ennui si je continuais ainsi... Mais la petite peste l'avait bien cherché et je lui tordis le bras jusqu'à l'entendre craquer dans une symphonie de cris douloureux et de souffrances. Eucacia se mit à gémir et à pleurer. Mon coup l'avait pris par surprise et son bras était maintenant cassé. Cela ne faisait plus que dix-neuf filles en liste pour les Hunger Games...

-Le directeur sera prévenu ! assénât-elle en hurlant et en tenant son bras déjà bleui à quelques endroits. Tu vas avoir de gros ennuis !

Elle partit en courant alors que des applaudissements commençaient à se faire entendre dans mon dos. Je me retournais et aperçu Caleb, mon seul ami au centre. Il était entouré d'autres personnes qui fuyaient mon regard et retournaient déjà) à leurs préoccupations, comme si je n'existais pas.

-Depuis le temps qu'on en rêvait Ébène ! Cela m'étonne même que tu te sois retenue si longtemps et que tu ne te sois contentée de ne lui casser que le bras. Serais-tu devenue gentille ?

-Moi ? Certainement pas ! Souriais-je.

Il se rapprocha et me serra la main. Un combat sans arme s'ensuivit que j'emportais de justesse grâce à mon agilité et à ma rapidité. J'avais un avantage sur les autres élèves du centre : je mangeais mieux qu'eux. Plus sain. Donc j'étais plus légère et en meilleure forme. Caleb était plus lourd et cela lui jouait des tours. Je lui présentais ma main pour l'aider à se relever et reprendre mon souffle.

-Tu es volontaire cette année ?

-Oui. Et toi ?

-Oui. C'est comme qui dirait la dernière chance ! J'espère avoir l'honneur de gagner et de couvrir notre District de gloire.

-Ne te réjouis pas trop mon poussin ! Plaisantais-je. Si je suis tirée volontaire, nous savons que tu n'as aucune chance d'en sortir vivant !

-Tant de sûreté et d'arrogance dans la bouche si rouge et si belle d'une fragile jeune femme... Tant de gâchis. Tu pourrais commencer par te rétracter et finir à la fabrique de bijoux de luxe du coin.

-Sans façon. Cela te ferait trop plaisir...

Il me donna une accolade et m'entraîna vers le camp établi pour apprendre la survie dans un état plus complexe. On y apprenait à faire du feu, à reconnaître les plantes dangereuses, à nager ou d'autres choses toutes aussi inutiles les unes que les autres. Nous nous y reposions souvent. Mais je n'en avais jamais rien tiré, de leurs enseignements. Le District un, n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de cela pendant les jeux. Tout ce dont nous avions besoin étaient fournis dans la corne d'abondance ou nous étaient offerts par les sponsors.

-Ma petite sœur vient d'entrer au centre. Elle a deux ans seulement et je me demandais... Enfin tu vois...

-Si j'accepterais d'être son mentor !

Je haussais les sourcils et ma bouche s'amincit. J'étais heureuse d'entendre cette proposition. On n'accordais le parrainage d'un nouvel arrivant qu'à une personne méritante, forte, et classée dans les meilleurs. Je n'avais pas eu le droit d'avoir de mentor étant petite. Les parrains et marraines de l'époque ne voyaient pas de potentiel en moi... Je serais ravie d'entraîner sa sœur en rentrant des jeux pour faire d'elle une personne capable de tuer en un claquement de doigts. Moi qui n'avais pas de fratrie, j'y voyais là l'occasion de tisser des liens forts.

-Si seulement tu le veux. Et si tu es pigée, elle attendra ton retour des jeux. Si tu meurs je prendrais ta place. Et s'il se passe l'inverse... La proposition tient toujours.

Je grimaçai en songeant à cette éventualité. Faire les jeux avec Caleb serait une bonne chose. Je pensais que le tuer vers la fin. Il pouvait m'être très utile et je pensais pouvoir avoir un minium de confiance en lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que lui et moi. À ce moment-là, je l'égorgerais vite fait bien fait. Panem se privera bien de ce spectacle-là, sachant que je risquais d'en produire d'autres, encore plus époustouflants. Une voix cassante arrêta le cours de mes pensées.

\- Allonzer ! Dans mon bureau ! IMMEDIATEMENT !

Je me levais doucement et en prenant mon temps. Je jetais un regard méprisant à toute l'insistance qui me regardait. Le directeur avait dû recevoir Eucacia il y avait de cela quelques minutes. Son parfum flottait encore dans la pièce, et me donnait envie de vomir. Je n'étais jamais rendue dans le bureau du directeur. Jamais. J'étais souvent allée dans la salle des récompenses, surtout quand j'avais réussi pour la première fois à égorger un enfant. Il avait une maladie incurable. J'avais quatre ans, et c'était un souvenir auquel je tenais, bien plus qu'aucun autres... Je me rappelais de ma médaille de récompense pour avoir été la première de la section à avoir réussi. La gloire et les applaudissements... Un sourire se figea sur mes lèvres. Je voyais le directeur trembler de rage alors que je bombais le torse fière et heureuse d'être le sujet de sa seule colère.

Son bureau était lugubre. Il me faisait penser à la maison des Quarelle. C'était la famille la plus pauvre de notre District. Les murs étaient plats, sans tapisserie, sans vases de cristal, sans meuble en acajou, sans rideau de dentelle... Juste des murs, avec des meubles d'appoints. C'était triste. Le directeur s'assit de l'autre côté du bureau et je n'attendis pas ses paroles pour m'asseoir en face de lui. Toujours plus provocante, plus audacieuse.

-Eucacia Allwoway est venue ce matin. Son bras est fracturé. Elle vous accuse. Niez-vous ? Me demanda-t-il en ouvrant grands ses yeux globuleux.

Je réfléchissais quelques instants en jouant avec les nerfs du directeur. Je prenais une pose indécente et finis par lâcher :

-Non. C'est moi. Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Aviez-vous consciences des conséquences que vos actes pouvaient engendrer ?

-Oui parfaitement. La pauvre Chérie n'est plus éligible pour les Hunger Games. Nous ne sommes plus que dix-neuf.

Sa veine battait sur son front. J'avais bien l'impression qu'il devenait colérique le grand-père !

-Vous croyez-vous si forte, Ébène ?

Je me redressais sur mon siège, surprise qu'il connaisse mon prénom. Il venait de se rendre compte que ce petit effet m'avait déstabilisé. Je me reprenais rapidement, reprenant un air impassible.

-Oui, je connais votre prénom. Croyez-vous que je laisse mon établissement sans surveillance ? Je prends garde aux éléments qui pourraient pourrir notre patrimoine... Des éléments comme vous !

Je me levais furieuse. Je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues. J'agrippais son bureau pour le jeter violemment en faisant virevolter toutes ses affaires. Je me précipitais dehors et claque la porte bruyamment. J'étais si énervée... Je bousculais les passants dans les rues et retournais chez moi, plus convaincue que jamais à participer aux Hunger Games. En rentrant, je regardais mes parents assis dans notre canapé.

-Je vous promets que dans quelques semaines, nous serons au village des vainqueurs et que tous ceux qui se sont moqués de nous le regretteront !

Ils voient ma colère et préfèrent s'en éloigner. J'avais faim. Nous mangeons dans un calme qui m'énervait encore plus. Une fois mon assiette finie, je rentrais dans chambre et enfilais la robe rouge et provocante que j'avais acheté avec mes économies faites depuis mes deux ans. Elle s'accordait parfaitement avec mes cheveux et mes yeux noir corbeau. Le résultat m'enchantais et j'avais ce côté « femme fatale ». L'effet que je voulais donner. Mes cheveux qui me tombaient sur les épaules étaient laissés tels quels. Je voulais être la première sur la grande place. Je sortais donc, en prenant une bague que je tenais de ma famille. Cela représentera très bien mon District pour les jeux.

En arrivant sur la place, en face de l'hôtel, je ne vis que quelques pacificateurs. Les fils d'enregistrement étaient déjà prêts, mais je préférais attendre encore un peu. Je ne regrettais pas mon choix quand je vis arriver la famille de Caleb. Il était avec sa jeune sœur, son frère de dix ans et ses parents. Je les saluais en leur souriant. Je savais qu'ils m'aimaient bien. Surtout son père, qui était l'un de mes anciens entraîneurs.

-Bonjour Ébène. J'ai entendu dire que tu seras volontaire cette année. Que le sort soit en ta faveur !

-Merci monsieur !

-Sache Ébène, ajouta la mère de famille, que nous serons honorés de te voir représenter le District Un au côté de notre Caleb ! Toi seule, est digne de le battre ou de gagner à sa place.

Je m'inclinais et regardais plus attentivement les gamins. Le jeune frère de Caleb se nommait Victor, si mes souvenirs étaient bons. Quant à sa sœur, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'identifier à elle. Un regard rempli de détermination et d'envie. Son visage était doux mais dur à la fois, un peu comme le mien. Je voyais son charisme et son potentiel de tueuse née. Je la voyais déjà parader sur un char, portant la couronne des vainqueurs, habiter à côté de moi dans une maison voisine...

-Je te présente Syver, ma petite sœur. Elle est mignonne hein ?!

Je murmurais ma réponse :

-Oui. Elle est faite pour tout ça... Bonjour Syver.

Syver me regarda et me salua respectueusement, comme le ferait une enfant de son âge face à sa marraine. Elle me sourit et me serra dans ses bras en me disant qu'elle serait honorée d'être ma filleule. Moi, qui n'avait pas la joie d'avoir un frère ou une sœur, je sentais l'émotion monter quand les bras de la fillette s'enroulèrent contre ma jambe. Le gong sonna les trois coups. Je me précipitais dans le file des filles en fixant mes yeux devant moi. J'étais la première à rejoindre mon rang. L'hôte de notre District était très jeune, et c'était sa deuxième année seulement en tant que maître de cérémonies pour la moisson du District. C'était l'arrière petit neveux du tout nouveau président Snow ! Il affichait un costume blanc comme les nuages et des cheveux de la même couleur, qui réfléchissaient la lumière du soleil. Le tout rendait aveugles et éblouissait la foule entière. Les rangs se remplissaient vite et vibraient d'excitation. J'applaudissais bruyamment après avoir vu les deux mentors et le maire apparaître. Fenrir Theathacier et Georgina Greazyer étaient les deux plus récents gagnants des Jeux. Arava Stillvictor mise à part...

-Bienvenu, bienvenu peuple du District un ! Est-ce que vous allez ? Bien sûr ...répondis Albin Snow à notre place. Dans quelques instants, nous saurons qui aura l'honneur et le privilège de marquer son nom au côté des plus courageux combattants du District le plus noble de tous Panem !

Nous applaudissions en cœur, ravis de ses paroles. Le District un, était l'un des rares Districts à présenter la moisson de cette manière : aussi gaiement. Même le quatre, prenait cela trop sérieusement... Mais souvent il fournissait d'excellents tributs !

-Avant cela, prenez votre mal en patience et visionnons ce merveilleux film sur le Capitole.

Chaque Moisson, je sentais l'émotion me monter aux yeux. Je pensais qu'à la moisson prochaine je serais assise à la place des deux mentors et que je verrais mon nom défiler parmi les vingt-quatre vainqueurs des jeux. Je trépignais d'impatience...

-Voilà. Maintenant chers habitants du District un, trêve de patience. Vous voilà récompensés ! Je vais de ce pas, désignée l'heureuse élue qui aura l'honneur de représenter le District un pour ces quarante-sixième Hunger Games.

Les bruits de ses talons hauts claquèrent sur le bois de l'estrade. Il plongea sa main dans la boule transparente et en sortit un papier. Je priais pour que cela soit mon nom, ou pour que cela ne soit pas celui d'une des volontaires. Chaque habitants éligibles passaient des examens qui déterminaient s'ils pouvaient avoir l'honneur de participer aux Jeux. N'importe qui ne pouvait pas nous représenter... C'était logique ! Ainsi, si le prénom pigé n'était pas celui d'une des personnes qui figurant sur la liste établie quelques semaines avant la moisson, les personnes qui étaient présentes sur celle-ci se portaient volontaires. Ensuite, les mentors, le maire, le directeur du centre et une famille puissante du District choisissaient parmi ceux-là.

-Dilana Quarelle !

C'était une fillette de treize ans qui s'approcha de l'estrade. Elle ne faisait pas partie de la liste : les plus jeunes avaient seize ans. De plus c'était la gamine de la famille la plus pauvre du coin...

-Je vais poser la question, mais s'il vous plaît, Mesdames soyez indulgentes pour mes tympans : Qui se porte volontaire ?

Je hurlais de toutes mes forces et me présentais ainsi que dix-huit autres filles. Mon cœur battait la chamade. J'avais envie de sauter et de leur dire que j'étais la seule capable de bien les représenter. Un débat s'entama, comme tous les ans. Je savais que j'avais tout de même peu de chance : le directeur devait être contre ma candidature et ma condition posait problème à ces incapables !

-Celle-là a une âme de tueuse ! On le voit... déclara Fenrir devant Gabardine Fedar.

-Désolée mon cher, mais c'est un vrai laideron ! Les habitants du Capitole ne poseront pas les yeux dessus ! Riposta Georgina en parlant de Mei.

Ils éliminèrent plusieurs filles. Je me cachais pour éviter de me faire trop remarquer et de passer tôt, pour évincer le plus de personnes possibles. Ainsi, quand mon cas fût arrivé, il ne restait que quatre filles sur les dix-huit : Acétate, Silk, Gabardine et Viky qui avaient toutes dix-huit ans. Quand le directeur me vit, je sentais le rouge me colorer mes joues.

-Celle-ci n'apporte que malheurs ! Elle est désobéissante, colérique et peste au possible ! Elle m'a provoqué ce matin même, après avoir avoué avec fierté avoir fracturé le bras d'une de ses camarades.

Ce discours, au lieu de me blâmer aux yeux des mentors, du maire et de la famille choisie, me rendit service.

-Justement. Cette petite a tout ce qu'il faut. Pour moi c'est évident. C'est elle ! Affirma le maire.

-Cela nous convient. Approuvent les deux mentors.

La famille choisie était celle d'Eucacia. Mais pourtant ils hochèrent la tête et donnèrent leur accord. Je pleurais de joie et les remerciais, sans m'en méfier. Ils avaient su faire la part des choses, et oublier cette petite histoire avec Eucacia.

-Allons, allons ! Intervient Albin Snow. Ne faites pas pleurer une si jolie fille ! Alors Dilana Quarelle acceptes-tu que cette volontaire prenne ta place ?

La petite hocha la tête et je lui collais un baiser sur la joue qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer. Mais je m'en moquais éperdument. Je tremblais de joie, surtout quand je voyais les quatre autres filles rentrer dans leurs rangs en affichant des mines déconfites.

-Ton nom ?

-Ébène Allonzer. J'ai seize ans.

Je n'en dis pas plus. La cérémonie continua mais je ne m'en préoccupais plus. Je n'entendis même pas le nom de la tribu masculin. Au bout d'un instant, je me retrouvais à serrer sa main et réalisais qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Caleb. Il le remarqua et sourit. Les pacificateurs nous escortèrent dans l'hôtel de justice et les adieux commencèrent. Mes parents étaient les premiers me voir, me félicitent dans une pièce qui est aussi belle que luxueuse. Elle respirait la fraîcheur, des tableaux étaient accrochés aux murs et des lustres de cristal et de diamants pendaient autour d'un dôme feuillé d'or.

-Nous sommes si fiers de toi ! Tu es devenue ce que nous rêvions d'être à ton âge ! Fait honneur au District un, clama mon père.

Je serrais aussi ma mère dans mes bras que je voyais pleurer. Je ne savais pas s'il s'agissait de joie ou de peur. Elle avait toujours été plus réticente que mon père à mon envie de participer aux Jeux. Mais je la rassurais et elle retrouva vite le sourire.

-Dès tes deux ans, quand je t'ai vu franchir les portes du centre, j'ai su que tu serais la plus grande gagnante que le District aurait. Je t'aime tellement ma petite ébène.

Une fois ma famille partie, je réalisais l'ampleur de la chose. J'allais participer aux Hunger Games ! La famille de Caleb entra à son tour :

-Je suis content pour toi Ébène, me félicita-t-il.

-Je suis désolée pour toi Caleb.

Ce n'était pas vrai. J'étais bien trop joyeuse pour être désolée ! Je les embrassais. Je serais contre moi ma future filleule qui était ravie de me voir Tribut. La visite qui m'impressionna le plus fût celle d'Eucacia. Elle pénétra la petite salle, un sourire mauvais dévoilant ses dents blanches.

-J'espère que tu vas y laisser ta peau Ébène.

-Certainement pas Eucacia cela te ferait trop plaisir.

-Si tu savais…

Elle rit et affichais un sourire malsain. Son bras était dans une écharpe que je lui arrache. Elle hurla encore de douleur alors que les pacificateur accouraient déjà pour l'arracher de la pièce. Quelques minutes après, ils revenaient pour me conduire dans une sorte de voiture. Dedans, j'y retrouvais Albin Snow qui nous complimenta et qui nous asséna de règles de politesse que nous n'écoutions pas. Le tribut choisi me sourit malicieusement et se présenta :

-Ancelin Stillvictor. J'ai dix-huit ans.

Un Stillvictor... Ma victoire face à lui, ne serait qu'une raison de plus à ma motivation.

-Ébène Allonzer. Dix-sept ans. Et je crois que tu vas bientôt mourir Ancelin. Stillvictor ou pas.

 _Ébène Allonzer Tribut du District 1_  
 _Le sort sera-t-il en sa faveur ?_


	3. DISTRICT 2 - Gain

TITUS GALLENGAGENGHER-DISTRICT 2

Ma vie avait toujours été organisée autour de mes horaires d'entrainements, de cours de stratégie et autres art de la guerre. D'aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs, j'avais toujours connu l'odeur de la sueur, du papier et la voix monocorde de Monsieur Arendt répétant tous les ans, mots pour mots, les mêmes phrases, les mêmes définitions. Chaque minutes, de chaque seconde de ma vie toute entière étaient dans la Grande Ecole d'Apprentissage. Je lui devais absolument tout et à la fois, rien. J'étais entré à la Grande Ecole d'apprentissage à l'âge de deux ans, dès que j'avais su marché sur mes deux jambes sans trembler. Depuis, mes instructeurs et mes camarades étaient devenus ma famille, ma mère et mon père, des étrangers que j'apprenais à connaître pendant mes jours de congés ou je pouvais sortir de l'internat.

-Titus, je viens de finir de repasser ta chemise ! m'apostropha ma mère dans le salon.

Je quittais la grande chambre tapissé de tentures d'or. C'était la mienne, en fait. Mais il n'y a rien de moi ici. Comme la plupart des familles du District 2, nous sommes riches à en faire pâlir tous les autres habitants des district réunis. Mes parents dépensent une fortune pour mon éducation, ainsi que celle de mes deux jeunes sœurs. Je m'arrête au niveau de leur chambre et toque deux coups secs. Octavia s'empresse de m'ouvrir en tournant sur elle-même pour faire bouffer sa robe d'argent qui se marie parfaitement à sa peau blanche et à ses cheveux auburn. Tulla a toujours été plus réservée que sa sœur jumelle. Pourtant, quand elle m'aperçoit dans l'encadrement de ma porte, elle se lève pour trottiner jusqu'à moi et pousser doucement Octavia afin de me saluer :

-Bonjour Titus ! Bien dormis ?

Je soulève les deux enfants de la seule force de mes bras. Elles m'embrassent sur les deux joues et je les repose au sol, alors qu'elles s'esclaffent, comme d'habitude lorsque je les soulève dans les airs de cette manière. Octavia et Tulla sont arrivées à la Grande Ecole d'Apprentissage quatre ans après moi. Elles fêtaient aujourd'hui leur douze ans. Je sors de mes poches deux paquets, qu'elle s'empresse de saisir en retournant dans leur chambre. Leur yeux noirs brillaient d'excitation et je me surpris à sourire. Octavia brandissait déjà sa dague d'argent alors que Tulla s'empêtrait toujours à déchirer le papier qui emballait la sienne. Les deux enfants se blottirent contre moi en me remerciant. Cela faisait depuis quelques jours déjà que j'avais acheté leurs cadeaux, certain de leur faire plaisir. Je descendis les escaliers, accompagné de mes sœurs qui se jettent sur la table du petit-déjeuner, bien garnie. Ma mère les embrassèrent à son tour, en confondant Octavia et Tulla, qui ne relevaient même plus l'erreur. Mon père était déjà à table et sirote son café dont l'odeur amer parvient jusqu'à mes narines. Je m'en servais une tasse, et m'asseyais entre mes deux sœurs qui se disputaient un morceau de viennoiserie.

-C'est le grand jour, commença mon père en ignorant les cris de Tulla qui venait manifestement de perdre. Tu es prêt, Titus ?

-Je le suis, affirmais-je d'une voix forte.

Je m'entrainais depuis tout petit, et je savais que cette année, j'avais toute mes chances d'être tiré au sort. Les jumelles, elles, n'avaient leur noms écrit que très peu de fois, comparé à d'autres adolescentes, bien plus âgées qu'elles. Elles étaient certaines de ne pas être pigées dès leur première moisson. J'étais suis heureux, car elles étaient loin d'être prêtre, l'une comme l'autre …

-La famille de Prima Romani se vante depuis plusieurs jours d'avoir pris énormément de tesserae.

Je soupirais, en avalant la dernière gorgée de mon café. Mon père était directeur de chantier de construction et se déplaçait donc régulièrement, au Capitole, et parfois même, dans d'autres Districts, ce qui était plus rare. Caesar Romani, était son seul concurrent. Prima avait exactement le même âge que moi, et si nos parents se vouaient une guerre froide, elle et moi, nous nous entendons très bien. C'était la raison pour laquelle je quittais la table sans dire un mot, pour m'emparer de la chemise fraichement repassée que ma mère me tendais toujours à bout de bras. Je l'enfilais, et sortis de la maison en claquant la porte. Les cheveux bruns de Prima attirent mon regard. Elle s'était cachée, au détour d'une rue, sûrement pour me surprendre et tenter de me prouver qu'elle est à mon niveau. Sans faire de bruit, je m'avançai vers elle, et m'appuyais sur le mur, en attendant qu'elle perde patience et se retourne pour sortir de sa cachette, ce qu'elle fît rapidement. Elle sursauta, en me découvrant, et me frappa de toute ses forces au niveau du torse. J'accusais le coup, sans dire un mot, malgré la douleur : Prima était malgré tout, une très bonne combattante.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahie cette fois ? Me demanda-t'elle.

-Tes cheveux…

Elle replaça derrière ses oreilles l'une de ses mèches brunes ondulés, pourtant coupées au carré. Elle pesta contre sa chevelure pendant un long moment, avant de défroisser sa robe finement brodée de pierre précieuse. Elle était déjà habillée pour la moisson, comme moi.

-Mon père a pesté contre le tien ce matin, m'informa-t'elle en passant son coude sous le mien. Il a raflé un gros chantier au Capitole au nez du mien, et je crois qu'il ne digéra jamais l'affaire !

Je haussais les épaules : je m'en moquais éperdument. Nous avancions jusqu'au cœur du District, impatients de découvrir l'allure de la scène de cette année. Luciana Hashl nous fît un signe maladroit de la main, en nous apercevant, trébuchant sur le sol pourtant plat. Elle s'étala de tout son long, vite relevé par Marius Addico et Beatrice Potestas, ses deux « amis ». Luciana Hashl était un mystère à elle toute seule. Les cheveux bouclés lui tombant sur les épaules, le visage fin et les yeux gris, elle était élancée, grande et bien bâtie. Elle était entrée au centre à l'âge d'un an et demi seulement. Une enfant précoce… Mais c'était là son seul exploit : cette fille débordait de maladresse et était aussi empotée que les enfants de quatre ans qui apprenaient encore à ce servie d'un arc. Prima s'esclaffa sans discrétion alors que je baissais la tête, pour cacher mon propre fou rire.

-Il n'y a absolument aucune chance pour que Luciana gagne, parvient à articuler Prima entre deux rires sournois. Elle ferait honte à tout le District deux, pour au moins trois décennies !

-Je me demande pourquoi ses parents s'obstinent à lui payer la Grande Ecole d'Apprentissage… , l'approuvais-je d'un air songeur.

-Et encore, tu ne partages pas ta chambre d'internat avec elle. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'elle ne casse quelque chose. Elle ne sait manifestement rien faire de ses dix doigts.

Prima continua de se plaindre pendant un long moment. Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. Depuis ce matin, je me forçais à rester calme et concentré. Aujourd'hui était mon grand jour, celui dans lequel j'entrerai dans l'histoire. J'avais préparé mon plan depuis des années maintenant. Je ne comptais pas seulement sur la chance pour gagner ma place en tant que tribut. Qui se reposerait essentiellement sur la chance ? Une personne sans ambition, fade. Moi, j'étais prêt à tout pour participer aux Hunger Games de cette année. Je me dégageais de l'emprise de mon amie, pour me diriger vers la grande place. Cataline Sacramentum s'y trouvait, entourée de pacificateurs chargés d'assurer sa protection. Tous les ans, l'hôtesse du District 2 empruntait les mêmes allées, saluait les mêmes personnes et affichait les mêmes sourires faux et incroyablement provocateurs. Je regardais ma montre d'or. Il était l'heure. Je guettais les alentours, prêt à intervenir. Un hurlement se fît entendre, déchirant le calme de la grande place. Les pacificateurs, sur les nerfs, comme toujours le jour de la Moisson, se précipitèrent vers le bruit : une bagarre venait d'éclater et Catalin Sacramentum se trouvait seule, entre les fils, les caméras encore éteintes et les individus présents dans la rue qui ne lui prêtaient pas la moindre attention, trop absorbés par la scène de bagarre qui se déroulait sous leur yeux. Même Prima s'était avancée, curieuse comme pas deux.

Je m'avance vers Cataline Sacramentum, le pas assuré en me forçant à maitriser mon souffle. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je pose l'une de mes mains sur son épaule pour la faire se retourner. La femme sursaute et me scrute de ses yeux noirs d'encre affreusement trop maquillés. Un sourire carnassier se dévoile sur ses lèvres violettes :

-Un admirateur… Tu veux un autographe, mon chou ? Demanda-t-elle en sortant déjà de son décolleté un stylo plume.

-Pas d'autographe pour aujourd'hui, refusais-je.

Je lui enlève le stylos des mains, en le rangeant moi-même de là où il venait, la faisant sursauter une deuxième fois. Une fois ma main enlevée de son décolleté plongeant et sur le point de craquer, je m'approche d'elle, lui susurrant à l'oreille ma demande :

-Mon nom est Titus Gallengagengher. Et je suis prêt à tout, pour participer aux quarante-sixième Hunger Games.

Je m'éloigne, de l'hôtesse, abasourdie. Ce n'était sûrement pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait ce genre de demande. J'en étais persuadée. Mais moi, je m'étais bien renseigné. Cataline Sacramentum avait un faible pour le jeune et beau garçon. Je pouvais me vanter d'être l'un et l'autre, avec mes cheveux mi- long châtains, et mon regard sombre et enjôleur. J'avais fait preuve d'audace, et il était de notoriété publique au Capitole que Cataline aimait la fougue, et la provocation. Mon père m'avait rapporté ses nombreuses frasques qui faisaient trembler le Capitole au moins tous les mois.

-Ce que vous me demanderez de faire, je le ferais, ajoutais-je en la regardant intensément.

Je regarde la jeune femme se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. J'étais à son goût, très certainement. Et comme je le lui avais dit, j'étais prêt à tout pour être dans l'arène de cette année.

-Mon mignon, tu sais que tu ce que tu essayes de faire est punit par le règlement n'est-ce pas ?

-Au diable le règlement. Je ne compte pas sur la chance pour réaliser mon souhait le plus cher. Je suis né, on m'a entrainé pour ça.

Elle penche la tête vers la droite, comme si elle réfléchissait intensément à la question.

-Si je devais accepter de réaliser les vœux de tous les jeunes hommes qui viennent me le demander…

-Très bien, l'interrompais-je. Je vais annoncer aux deux personnes qui sont en train de se battre férocement en ce moment même, qu'ils le font pour rien…

Je retournais sur mes pas, la laissant interloquée. Je comptais les secondes dans ma tête, persuadé que l'hôtesse allait me rattraper. Ce qu'elle fît, en posant l'une de ses mains parfaitement manucurées sur mon épaule carrée et musclée.

-Tu es un petit malin, toi… Rappelle-moi ton prénom, mon chou ?

\- Gallengagengher. Titus Gallengagengher, articulais-je lui souriant.

Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches alors que je posais un baiser rapide dans son cou, la faisant frémir. Deux pacificateurs étaient déjà en train de revenir, conscient d'avoir laissé l'hôtesse trop longtemps seule, une proie facile pour ses fans et pour les gens comme moi, prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent. Ma main glissa jusqu'à la sienne, froide et rugueuse. Je la lâchais au dernier moment, pour retourner auprès de Prima qui n'avait rien remarqué à la scène. J'adressais un dernière sourire à Cataline, agrémenté d'un clin d'œil. Elle baissa les yeux. Je venais de charmer en quelques secondes seulement, l'une des femmes les plus influentes du Capitole.

-A ton avis, qui était en train de se battre, Titus ? Me questionna Prima.

-Je n'en sais rien, Prima. Allons voir ! Lui proposais-je en lui attrapant la main pour l'entrainer vers le lieu où s'était amassée les badauds.

Des bouts de verres brisés s'étalaient sur les pavés de la Grande place. Un homme se tenait le bras en sanglotant. Il saignait abondamment, séparé de son agresseur qui avait une belle balafre qui lui mangeait la figure. Ils se débattaient toujours tous deux, contre les pacificateurs qui tentaient de les immobiliser pour les empêcher de se sauter à la gorge. Ils s'arrêtèrent, en me remarquant. Personne ne le remarqua et je m'en félicitais. Prima, sur le chemin du retour, n'arrêta pas de commenter ce qui venais de se passer.

-Ça arrive souvent qu'une dispute explose le jour de la Moisson, mais là ils se sont sacrement amochés quand même ! Titus t'en penses quoi ?

A vrai dire, je ne pensais à rien. J'avais la tête vide et le cœur plein. J'étais heureux, certain d'avoir réussis mon coup. C'était Brutus Inmano qui m'avait fait part une année, du plan de son frère, Gaius, de soudoyer discrètement l'hôtesse pour gagner sa place et une entrée gratuite pour les Hunger Games. J'avais juste amélioré ce dernier, sans trop oser y croire. Maintenant, j'avais réellement toutes les chances de mon côté. Et c'était la seule chose qui me préoccupait. Je ne me souciais même pas du marché silencieux que j'avais conclu avec Cataline Sacramentum. Mon corps n'était qu'un instrument, un faible prix à payer pour réaliser un rêve que nous voulions tous accomplir. J'allais pouvoir devenir célèbre, m'illustrer pendant ces jeux, mes jeux, prouver ma force, mon intelligence et mon esprit guerrier. J'étais le premier de ma promotion dans toutes les matières, j'adorais les armes, j'adorais me battre et j'allais réaliser mon rêve.

Sans réfléchir, je plaquais Prima contre le même mur ou je l'avais surprise en train de se cacher, pour tenter de me faire peur. Je l'embrassais de toute mes forces, comme pour évacuer toute ma joie, mon trop plein d'énergie qui me dévorait de l'intérieur. J'étais heureux. Prima répondit à mon baiser et entrouvrit ses lèvres pour l'approfondir. C'est Octavia qui nous interrompit après quelques minutes, après être sortie de nulle part, en toussotant, Tulla à ses côtés :

-Père dit que si tu continues à fourrer ta langue dans la bouche de la fille de Romani, il te déshéritera et fera dormir dehors.

J'éclatais de rire, accompagné de Prima qui, comprenant le message, partit rejoindre sa famille. Je lui avais offert mon premier baiser. Je contrôlais la situation, je continuais de distribuer les cartes. Cataline aura ce qu'elle voulait, et moi, je resterai maître de ma propre volonté. Je l'imitais, en franchissant le seuil de la maison de mes parents. Mon père m'attendait, un sourire ravie sur le visage, contrastant avec le message qu'il avait fait délivrer par les jumelles :

-S'attirer les faveurs de la fille Romani pour porter préjudice à son père ! Mais quelle bonne idée ! Tu es bien le digne fils de ton père !

S'il savait… Le repas se déroula dans le calme. J'ignorais toutes les conversations, le cœur encore emplit de mille émotions. J'étais impatient, sur les nerf, surexcité. J'étais à quelques heures seulement d'entendre mon nom et mon prénom, me désignant tribut masculin du District 2 pour les quarante-sixième Hunger Games. La cloche de la grande place résonna dans l'air. Je bondis de ma chaise, les jumelles avec moi. Comme la plupart des gamins, des adolescents en âge de participer, je me précipitais dans la rue, prêt à me faire enregistrer. Mes parents nous suivirent, mains dans la mains. Les jumelles étaient dans le même état que moi, sautillant partout.

-Imagine Titus, si ton nom est pigé cette année… , rêvassa Tulla, les deux mains jointes sous son menton.

-T'es le plus fort ! Je suis certaine que tu gagneras haut la main ! Poursuivit Octavia en courant vers la file d'attente pour se faire enregistrer.

Tulla la suivit, sans se retourner ni vers mes parents, ni vers moi. C'était leur première Moisson… Elles entraient officiellement dans l'adolescence, sous mes yeux. J'étais fier. Mes petites sœurs étaient aussi douées que moi dans l'art de tuer, de survivre. Elles étaient déjà de très bonne combattante, Tulla redoutable avec une épée, et Octavia féroce avec une masse, comme je l'étais déjà à son âge. Prima les avait rejointe. Je l'observais ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux de Tulla. Prima avait été responsable de leur dortoir à a Grande Ecole d'Apprentissage… Elle connaissait les jumelles mieux que mes parents, toujours pas fichus de distinguer les fossettes de Tulla qui la distinguait pourtant si bien d'Octavia. Une fois enregistré, je me dirigeais vers la file des seize ans, discutant avec mes camarades. Tony, mon plus proche ami, était d'un calme aussi apparent que le mien. Nous efforcions tous deux de garder la tête froide.

-Ton plan a fonctionné ? M'interrogeât-il avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

-Comme sur des roulettes. Elle m'est tombée toute cuite dans les bras, affirmais-je, fier comme un paon.

Le sourire de Tony s'illumina. Après ma victoire, j'appuierai très fortement sa candidature auprès de Cataline. Nous y avions parfaitement réfléchis tous les deux. Tout serais parfait… Je nous voyait déjà tous les deux, dans ma maison, dans le village des vainqueurs, en train de parler de nos jeux respectifs. Peut-être que ma maison sera à côté de celle de ma tante, Gaïa. C'était peut-être bien la seule fierté de ma famille, avec sa richesse et les travaux de mon père. J'étais prêt. J'étais fort. Rien ne pouvait m'empêcher d'accéder à cette vision.

-Alors, avec Prima…

J'écarquillais mes yeux, laissant min visage d'ordinaire impassible exprimer l'étonnement.

-C'est Prima. Il fallait bien se douter que tout le District serait au courant dans la seconde suivante.

Un grognement s'échappa de ma gorge. J'avais manqué de prudence en l'embrassant. Cependant, il y avait très peu de chance que Cataline Sacramentum en ait entendu parler, et quand bien même, elle devait probablement n'en avoir rien à faire…. Cette dernière apparut, dans une tenue différente que celle de la matinée. Elle avait troquée son tailleur blanc contre une robe outrageusement provocatrice, laissant peu de place à l'imagination quant à ses rondeurs. Nul doute que Cataline méritait son statut non officiel de la plus belle femme de tout Panem… Elle était une sorte de fantasme pour la majorité des hommes. Moi-même, je devais reconnaitre qu'elle me faisait de l'effet. Ses talons claquèrent sur le parquet vernis de la scène. Elle approchement ses lèvres du micro, un geste anodin mais qui anima et fît monter la fièvre de tous les spectateurs amassés sur la grande place.

-Mes salutations, chers habitants du District deux ! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver aujourd'hui ! Les quarante-sixième Hunger Games promettent d'être grandioses, c'est moi qui vous le dit ! Mais je tiens ma langue, et vous assure que cette année ils seront spectaculaires !

Elle rallongeait toujours les « u » quand elle parlait, un tic de langage qui donnait un côté assez ridicule à sa présentation. Tony l'imitait, le soir venu, dans notre dortoir. C'était toujours à mourir de rire… Le film de présentation, qu'on nous servait tous les ans à la même sauce, passa pendant des minutes qui semblèrent s'éterniser. J'avais envie de bondir sur scène, de m'emparer du micro et d'annoncer moi-même mon nom en tant que Tribut. C'était ma journée.

Cataline s'approcha enfin du grand bocal de verre contenant les noms des filles. Mon regard se figea en direction de Tulla et d'Octavia, sages comme des images. Elles n'étaient pas prêtres à combattre. Bien sûr qu'elles avaient toutes leurs chances : elles étaient intelligentes, redoutables et très douées, mais elles manquaient d'expérience, d'entrainement. Je doutais de leur capacité à tuer leur partenaire de district sans la moindre hésitation. Moi, en l'occurrence, c'était pour cette raison qu'on m'avait inscrit à la Grande Ecole d'Apprentissage : pour me battre, tuer et gagner une édition des Jeux. J'étais prêt. C'était mon tour. Cataline piocha un nom, et le lu à voix haute. Qu'importe ce dernier, même s'il s'agissait de Prima. Je la tuerais.

-Luciana Hashl !

La foula s'anima, au bord de l'explosion. Il n'était pas bien vu de se porter volontaire comme tribut dans le District deux. Nous étions tous entrainés, dans des écoles plus ou moins prestigieuses, et Luciana était dans la meilleure, à savoir la Grande Ecole d'Apprentissage. Aucun élève venant d'une école moins bien cotée que celle-ci ne pouvaient se présenter et se porter volontaire à sa place, c'était la règle. En revanche, Prima, elle, pouvait se porter volontaire, à l'instar de toutes les autres filles scolarisée à la Grande Ecole d'Apprentissage. Le visage pâle de Luciana apparut à l'écran, alors qu'elle traversait l'allée, sortant du rang des quatorze ans. Elle grimpa les quatre marches qui la menaient à la scène, ratant évidement la dernière, pour s'étaler encore une fois, de tout son long sur le bois vernis. Les habitants du district 2 rirent de concert. Moi-même, je me retenais. Luciana tremblait. Sa peur suintait de tous ses pores. Tulla et Octavia feraient de bien meilleures combattantes qu'elle, malgré leur deux ans d'écart… Pourtant, Luciana s'adressa à nous, s'agrippant au micro pour prendre la parole, d'une voix chevrotante :

-Pas la peine de vous porter volontaire. C'est un immense honneur pour moi d'être votre tribut pour ces Hunger Games !

Cela lui ressemblait si peu.. J'étais persuadée qu'elle allait supplier les filles de la Grande Ecole d'Apprentissage de se porter volontaire. Elle venait de refuser son droit à une dernière chance. Tant pis pour elle… En fait, ça m'arrangeait. Il me serait plus facile de la tuer. Enfin, si elle avait la chance de survivre au bain de sang et qu'elle avait la décence d'esprit de rester avec les tributs de carrières. Ce qui serait la stratégie à adopter pour survivre le plus longtemps… J'aurai à la surveiller, guettant le moment où elle nous fuirait, pour lui briser la nuque d'un coup sec.

La foule se calma petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que Cataline Sacramentum s'approchait du bocal des garçons. Si ça se trouve, mon nom allait réellement être pigé et Cataline n'aurait pas à mentir. Elle prit le premier bout de papier à sa portée, marcha vers le micro et se prit les pieds dans les fils de ce dernier. Elle tomba de façon peu élégante, imitant Luciana. Elle mit du temps à se relever, le maire et les anciens gagnants s'étant levés pour lui porter secours. Elle se releva finalement seule :

-Pour l'année prochaine, plus de scène en bois vernis les amis ! Plaisanta-t-elle en faisant rire une fois de plus toute l'assemblée.

Cataline fouilla cette dernière de ses yeux. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur moi. Une étincelle brillait en eux, malicieuse. J'avais réussis. Elle allait dire mon nom. D'une voix enjôleuse, elle articula deux mots qui firent exploser mon cœur :

\- Titus Gallengagengher !

Tony frappa mon dos en une tape amicale et m'escorta fièrement jusqu'à l'allée. Je savourais ce moment, m'arrêtant un instant vers l'espace ou était aligné les filles de douze ans. Je lançais un baiser en direction de mes sœurs, qui m'applaudissaient tellement fort, que leurs mains devaient être rouge. Octavia sifflait, alors que Tulla scandait mon prénom, vite suivis par l'assemblée. J'étais le meilleur. Tout le monde le savait. J'étais le meilleur candidat. Je sautais sur la scène, sans prendre les marches, écartant les bras en me réceptionnant d'un geste théâtral. Les Hunger Games étaient commencés. J'étais en représentation. Je tournais le dos à la foule, fixant mon regard sur les écrans géants, sur lesquels on pouvait observer mon visage ravis et fier. Je me saluais moi-même, faisant rire la foule. La voix de Cataline me ramena à la réalité :

-Et bien, et bien, vous semblez être très apprécié par vos pairs, mon cher Titus !

J'approuvais, en déclarant que j'étais de toute évidence le meilleur candidat, et que je ne voulais aucun volontaire pour prendre ma place. Je serrais distraitement la main de Luciana, affreusement moite. Les pacificateurs m'escortèrent à l'intérieur de l'hôtel de ville, où ils me laissèrent entrer dans une salle somptueuse, comparable au hall de la maison de mes grands-parents.

Ma famille, fût la première à entrer Les deux jumelles, comparables à des tornades sautèrent dans mes bras. Mon père me félicita, tout comme ma mère. Ils se mirent tous deux en retrait, me laissant parler à mes sœurs.

-Entrainez-vous dur ! Apprenez parfaitement toutes vos leçons ! Quand je serais rentré, je vous entrainerais tous les jours, comme ça, quand le temps sera venu, c'est moi, qui vous dira à quel point je suis fier de vous !

Tulla laisse échapper une larme. Octavia me couvrait de baisers.

-Mais, et si tu meurs Titus ?

Tulla desserra son emprise pour me regarder de ses yeux noirs. Ils étaient larmoyants. Octavia frappa notre sœur :

-Tu es folle, Tulla ? Titus est le meilleur ! Il ne peut que gagner.

Je soulevais Tulla, pour que son visage arrive à ma hauteur.

-Tulla, je crois en moi. Si tu ne crois pas en moi, ce n'est pas grave. Mais je reviendrais vivant, Tulla, je te promet !

Je la reposais sur le sol, alors que les pacificateurs entrainaient ma famille vers la sortie. Les mots de Tulla tournaient en rond dans ma tête. « Mais, et si tu meurs Titus ? ». Non. Je ne mourrais pas. C'était impossible. J'étais entrainé, j'étais fort, j'étais musclé, j'étais réfléchis, je savais garder la tête froide et j'étais un excellent stratège. Toute ma vie on m'avait éduqué dans le but à ce qu'un jour je participe aux jeux. Prima entra à son tour, confondant sa bouche avec la mienne. Sa main descendit jusqu'à mon entrejambe. Nous avions dix minutes. Dix minutes pour lui offrir une autre de mes premières fois. Retournant la tendance, je la soulevais, alors qu'elle enroulait ses jambes nues autour de ma taille. Je la posais sur le canapé de soie, ou elle se déshabilla à la hâte, alors que j'enlevais mon pantalon. Elle gémissait, s'arcboutant sous le coup du plaisir. Nous étions en train d'oublier l'instant présent, nos corps n'en formant plus qu'un seul. Ce n'était pas de l'amour. C'était juste du désir, une envie, une pulsion sexuelle. C'était violent, maladroit peut-être. Il fallait bien que je sois prêt pour Cataline Sacramentum… Une fois l'acte finit, je reposais ma tête sur sa poitrine dénudée avant de l'embrasser.

-Tu vas me manquer Prima.

-Toi aussi, Titus. Je ne te dirais pas de rentrer vite. En revanche, je t'attendrais pour qu'on… remette ça.

Elle souriait malicieusement tout en se rhabillant. Elle quitta la salle, alors que je boutonnais mon pantalon sous les yeux rieurs des pacificateurs qui n'avaient sûrement rien manqué de la scène. Le parfum de Prima flottait toujours dans la pièce quand Cataline Sacramentum y entra, croisant la route de Prima, qu'elle prit le temps de saluer. Elle ferma la porte, nous laissant seule. Elle me regarda. Elle remarqua mes cheveux décoiffés, mes lèvres rouges, et le suçon dans le cou que venait de me faire Prima. L'hôtesse me tendit un petit bout de papier, tout en enlevant sa veste pour se mettre à l'aise :

-Prends-le. C'est le nom du garçon qui aurait dû être à ta place, Titus Gallengagengher !

Je dépliais le papier. « Tony Kaezar ». Tony. Tony aurait été à ma place si je n'avais pas exécuté notre plan. Quelle ironie. Au bout du compte, Tony aurait gagné ces jeux, et m'aurait arrangé un coup pour que je participe aux prochains. C'était écrit. C'était certain. C'était mon destin de participer aux Hunger Games. Cataline avait mentis. Elle avait échangé ce papier contre un autre, pour annoncer mon nom. Mon plan avait marché !

-J'ai pensé que tu voudrais le savoir.

Elle s'approcha de moi. De deux coups de pieds, elle enleva ses chaussures et glissa vers moi, tel un serpent sur sa proie. Ses lèvres mordillèrent mon oreille droite, alors qu'elle s'attelait déjà à enlever ma chemise en caressant mes muscles :

-Nous, nous avons moins de dix minutes avant de partir pour le Capitole. Mais c'est déjà bien assez pour que j'obtienne ma récompense non ?

Elle s'accroupit devant moi, défaisant elle-même mon pantalon. J'étais à sa merci. Et ça me plaisait. Cette journée était parfaite. J'étais tribut pour ces Hunger Games, ma partenaire serait facile à tuer, et avant de partir dans l'arène, je pourrais profiter à ma guise de l'expérience de Cataline. Cette dernière souriait, tout en m'observant de ses yeux aguicheurs, les mains expertes et la bouche grande ouverte. Je m'accordais ce moment de liberté. J'avais consacré toute ma vie aux entrainements, à aiguiser mes épées, mes dagues, à tirer à l'arc, à soulever des poids, à travailler mes stratégies, à m'intéresser à la survie en milieu extrême… Maintenant que mon objectif était atteint, je pouvais m'accorder une pause, rien qu'une petite pause. Mes mentors auraient bien le temps de me rencontrer. Je les laissais à Luciana, qui en avait certainement bien plus besoin que moi.

 _Titus Gallengagengher, Tribut du District 2_  
 _Le sort sera-t-il en sa faveur ?_


	4. DISTRICT 2 - Perte

LUCIANA HASHL - DISCTRICT 2

Une fois, j'ai lu un des livres présents dans la bibliothèque de la Grande Ecole d'Apprentissage qui traitait de la culture romaine antique. Il y avait très peu d'ouvrage sur l'Histoire du monde avant la naissance de Panem et de ses districts. Mais tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à Rome étaient permis ici. Peut-être était-ce grâce aux célèbres combats de gladiateurs, aux cultes de la cité, à leurs principes… Sed lex, dura lex. Autrement dit, « la loi est dure, mais c'est la loi ». Un adage que tous les Districts de Panem appliquaient de concert pendant la Moisson. Il est dur de laisser partir nos enfants combattre, mais c'est la loi. La loi justifie tout n'est-ce pas ?

Pour revenir à ce livre, il ne parlait pas des combats, des conquêtes et des exploits militaires romains. Non. Il parlait des « persona ». Bien avant de désigner un individu en tant que tel, le terme « persona » signifiait masques. Durant un procès, la plupart du temps, ou lors d'une représentation, quelqu'un mettait un masque est devenait aux yeux de toute l'assistance, ce que le masque était. Si ce dernier avaient les traits d'un vieillard, il devenait le vieillard. Si le masque avait les traits ronds et gracieux d'un nouveau-né, le romain devenait un poupon. Un homme pouvoir devenir une femme, une femme un homme, et ainsi de suite. C'était incroyablement intelligent…

\- Luciana… Pourquoi tu rêvasses tout le temps ?

La voix de Marius me ramena à la réalité. Béatrice, une petite blonde aux yeux de biches, était dans ses bras musclés. Ils me regardaient tous les deux, comme toujours, avec un air désolé. Un air de pitié, d'incompréhension. Marius et Béatrice étaient sans aucun doute, les seules personnes à me supporter dans ce district, sans compter les membres de ma famille. J'étais arrivée au centre très jeune. J'avais tout de suite aimé l'odeur de la sueur, du fer que l'on croise et du bois que l'on taille pour en faire des pieux. Peu de personnes s'en souviennent, voir personne tout court en réalité, mais j'étais la meilleure. Bien meilleure que Prima Romani qui passait son temps à se vanter. Bien meilleure que Tony Kaezar, le petit chienchien de Titus Gallengagengher, un type qui comble son manque d'intelligence en une assurance provocante et ridicule. Un jour, l'un des entraineurs m'a regardé dans les yeux. Il m'a dit que j'avais un don, que j'étais faite pour tuer, pour participer aux Hunger Games parce que j'avais un contrôle total de mes émotions, dès l'âge de sept ans. J'étais bien plus que douée…

-La plupart des Tributs de carrière sont connus pour leur force brute, leur agilité, leur précision et leur talent à manier une arme. Mais toi, Luciana, tu as cette lueur dans les yeux, que je n'ai vu qu'une seule fois, m'avait confié ce même entraineur.

Je lui avais demandé de qui il parlait. Il avait cité un nom. Celui de Clarissa Rhodes. J'avais cherché dans les archives de la Grande Ecole d'Apprentissage de qui il pouvait bien s'agir. C'était une ancienne élève, mais bien plus important que cela, c'était une ancienne gagnante, d'une édition très ancienne qui datait de plus de vingt ans. Elle avait été assassiné , en rentrant de la tournée du vainqueur, par la famille Romani, qui se trouvait être la famille de Victor Romani, le Tribut de ces mêmes jeux. Clarissa avait brûler à la cire chaude chaque partie de son corps, dans une torture lente et douloureuse. Elle l'avait punis car il l'avait trahis. Les rumeurs racontaient que la famille Romani n'avait même pas su reconnaitre le cadavre de Victor, couvert de cloques, le visage fondu et les membres noircis jusqu'aux os. Clarissa Rhodes était devenue mon modèle.

-Luciana, avait repris Monsieur Gax, tu apprendras bientôt que ton talent est méprisé. Reste dans l'ombre en attendant ton jour de gloire. Je serais ton entraineur et tu seras mon secret.

-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Lui avais-je demandé d'une petite voix en rangeant les fléchettes.

-Que tu dois jouer la comédie, pour ton propre bien.

-Mais, si je ne le veux pas ?

-Il ne s'agit pas de ce que tu veux, Luciana. Il s'agit de ce que tu es…

J'étais la meilleure. Et parce que j'étais la meilleure, j'avais décidé de devenir mauvaise du jour aux lendemains, après cette discussion. Les autres enfants ne m'aimaient pas car j'étais trop bonne. Aujourd'hui ils me méprisaient parce qu'il me croyait nulle. Pendant les entrainements, je manquais toujours ma cible, je tombais, je me blessais volontairement. Le soir, avec Monsieur Gax, je visais toujours dans le mile, j'étais souple et agile comme un chat, et je pulvérisait en un temps record toutes les cibles qui se trouvaient devant moi. Je connaissais tout. L'art de la survie, l'art de la chasse, de la pêche. Je savais survivre avec rien, tuer avec un cure dent, détecter l'odeur du poison. Monsieur Gax avait une connaissance parfaite des Hunger Games. Il avait analysé tous les Tributs de toutes les éditions. Un jour, j'avais fouiné dans son bureau. Il y avait des dossiers, avec nos prénoms et nos noms inscrits à l'intérieur, et des notes sur chacune de nos capacités. Il m'avait choisis parmi tous ceux-là pour être sa combattante, celle qui n'aurait aucune lacunes, la meilleure tueuse possible, sans faiblesse. J'étais le clou du spectacle, et c'était pour cela, qu'il m'avait demandé de garder le secret. Il m'avait fait lire ce livre, sur les personas.

-Ton masque est parfait ma petite Luciana. Le jour venu, tu en étonnera plus d'un ! Crois mois, c'est la meilleure stratégie ! Tu as commencé à prendre des tesseraes ?

J'avais à peine onze ans. Et je prenais des tesseraes dès que je le pouvais. Je jouais la comédie, sous les ordres de Monsieur Gax, même auprès de mes parents qui me croyaient empotés. Je faisais tout le temps exprès de faire tomber des choses, de trébucher moi-même. Je n'en faisais pas trop, pour que cela soit crédible. Et cela faisait plus de huit ans, que j'étais surnommée « la grande maladroite ». Une main secoua mon épaule :

-Hé, Luciana tu nous entends ?

Béatrice avait quitté les bras de Marius Ses yeux d'ambre scrutaient les mieux, gris comme de l'acier.

-Oui, affirmais-je après quelques instants. Il faut que je passe à la Grande Ecole d'Apprentissage.

-Mais, Lucianna, c'est le jour de la Moisson ! Elle est fermée…

Nous nous trouvions dans une clairière, fréquentée par tout le district deux. Marius et Béatrice avaient décrété il y a cinq ans que cet endroit serait un lieu dédié à autres choses qu'aux Hunger Games. C'était après qu'ils m'aient retrouvé les lèvres en sang, le genoux droit gonflé et un œil au beurre. Prima n'avait jamais été très patiente avec les filles plus jeunes qu'elle. Malheureusement pour elle, elle était souvent de corvée et devait aider les instructeurs en formant les plus petits. J'avais longtemps eu envie de confié mon secret à Marius et à Béatrice, qui se pliaient en quatre pour me protéger. Je me demandais souvent ce qu'ils pouvaient bien me trouver ces deux-là… Marius me souriait, me tendant une main pour que je me relève.

-Tu es vraiment une grande étourdie Luciana ! Tu es bien la seule à oublier le jour de la Moisson !

-C'est vrai, pardon. J'avais oublié !

-Ma petite Lucianna, toujours la tête dans les nuages !

Je souriais de toutes mes dents, intérieurement alors que je suivais Béatrice et Marius, qui étaient devant moi et avançaient main dans la main. Mes amis étaient tournés l'un vers l'autre et c'était une mauvaise chose. Pour avoir une chance de gagner les Hunger Games, il fallait être seul, sans personne qui nous attende et qui fonderait tous ses espoirs sur notre retour. Béatrice était forte avant d'être avec Marius. Elle était une fine stratège, toute en finesse et incroyablement malicieuse, là ou Marius, la force tranquille, était un observateur hors pair et un manipulateur incroyable. Leurs talents respectifs avaient perdu de leurs éclats quand ils s'étaient mis ensemble.

Nous passions devant la place, déserte. Il était encore trop tôt, personne n'était encore levé. Marius et Béatrice étant déjà trop loin, j'en profitais pour m'éclipser et me rendre à la Grande Ecole d'Apprentissage. Son acropole me dominait, imposantes colonnes de marbre. Bien sûr, elle était déserte. J'arpentais les couloirs, m'arrêtant devant le quartier des instructeurs. Certains avaient leurs appartements dans ce bâtiment. C'était ici, qu'habitait Monsieur Gax depuis sa nomination. J'entrais, sans même me donner la peine de frapper. Le vieil homme m'attendait, un verre d'alcool à la main.

-Luciana… Comment vas-tu ?

Une lueur froide et distante brillait dans ses yeux. Son visage était comme froissé, fatigué. Il allait fêter ses soixante-dix dans quelques temps. Droite, les épaules en avant et le torse bombé, je l'affrontais du regard, honnête :

-J'ai peur.

Il quitta son fauteuil de velours pour se planter devant moi.

-Ce sont les idiots qui ne ressentent pas la peur. Tu es loin d'être une idiote, Luciana. Quel est l'objet de ta peur, mon enfant ?

-Je vais devoir enlevé mon masque aujourd'hui.

J'avais quinze ans. J'étais prêtre depuis déjà trop longtemps. Pourtant, j'avais cette boule au fond de mon ventre, qui tournait dans mon estomac. Tout le monde me voyait comme une petite fille incapable, dépendante et maladroite. J'avais décidé de me porter volontaire pendant cette moisson, quoi qu'il arrive. C'était mon jour, celui ou je prouverais à tous que j'ai été la meilleure et que je le suis toujours. Toute ma vie Monsieur Gax m'avait formé durement, sans pitié.

-Non. Je n'ai pas accomplis tout ce travail pour rien. Tu resteras aux yeux de tous ce qu'ils veulent voir. Ton jour viendra, Luciana. Mais pour l'instant, tu resteras ma machine de guerre, mon arme secrète qui doit rester en veille.

-Je ne veux plus me cacher.

-Réfléchis, Gamine ! Continuer la stratégie de la pauvre petite empotée jusqu'au bout, c'est un coup de bluff ! Une fois dans l'arène, quand personne ne se sera intéressé à toi, et qu'ils te verront arracher les yeux de tes victimes avec tes propres dents, tu seras la surprise. Personne ne se méfiera de toi ! Les habitants du Capitole seront à tes pieds, toi, Luciana, la fille qui les aura berner pendant la parade et l'interview ! Tu seras la grande surprise de ces jeux !

Je méditais ses paroles. Il avait raison, c'était la stratégie que nous avions fixé depuis que j'étais toute petite. Mais je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre, d'être ce quelqu'un d'insipide et de fade qu'on me demandait d'être constamment.

-Je sens qu'aujourd'hui ce sera mon tour.

Il s'approcha de moi, levant la main. Instinctivement, je m'élançais, m'agrippant à son torse pour enrouler mes jambes autour de son cou et faire basculer son corps sur le sol en le plaquant durement. L'effet de surprise m'avait fait gagner la première manche. Je pressais mes mains contre sa gorge, jusqu'à l'étouffer. Je le libérais après quelques secondes, en m'effondrant au sol, à côtés de son corps inerte. Monsieur Gax se releva et me fusilla du regard :

-Comment as-tu osé, sale petite…

Il abandonna sa phrase pour se servir à boire. Il empestait l'alcool.

-Si je suis pigée, je déclinerais la proposition de volontaire. Et vous ne pourrez rien y faire.

Il grimaça. Il me connaissait comme si j'étais sa propre fille. Il connaissait mes faiblesses, mes forces. Il m'avait torturé des jours et des jours durant, pour que ma sensibilité à la douleur soit quasiment nulle. Il m'avait donné toutes ces leçon de survie, me faisant dormir nue dans le froid de l'hiver. Cet homme avait dicté ma vie depuis trop longtemps et m'avait fait souffrir trop de fois pour que je me permette de l'écouter encore aujourd'hui.

-Non. Tu accepteras ! Parce que je te l'ordonne !

Sa chevalière d'émeraude s'imprima sur ma joue. Il venait de me gifler. J'avais subi bien pire, dans cette école. Les autres élèves m'avaient souvent violenté, insulté, se moquant de moi à longueur de temps. Les instructeurs m'avait fait saigner, pleurer, vomir se donnant pour but de faire de moi une guerrière potable. Je sabotais leurs plans, évidemment. J'étais un défis pour eux… La violence, je connaissais. Celle des autres habitants qui me trouvaient pathétiques, celles des filles de mon dortoir qui m'avaient donné bien des bleues et des fractures, celle de Gax qui ne m'avait jamais épargné non plus. Je gardais toujours les poings serrés, attendant que la tempête passe. Je ne pouvais pas fissurer mon masque. Gax en aurait été fou de rage, et j'aurai détruit ma seule chance d'être cette arme de destruction massive qu'il voulait que sois. Il m'avait façonné, je le savais. Gax remarqua mon air renfrogné en me rappelant cela :

-Tout ce que tu sais, je te l'ai enseigné. N'oublie pas cela, Luciana.

-Je suis venue par simple politesse. Je ferais comme je l'ai dit.

Je m'en allais, sans me retourner. Mon cœur était partagé entre le dégout et l'admiration. Deux sentiments qui se battaient toujours en duel quand il s'agissait de cet homme. La porte claqua et je m'empressais de courir dans les couloirs de l'école pour que mon ancien instructeur ne me rattrape pas. Quoiqu'il adviendrait de ce jour, je deviendrais la tribu féminine de ces quarante-sixième Hunger Games. Quitte à dévoiler mon jeu devant tous…

-Luciana ! Arrête toi !

La voix fébrile de mon instructeur résonna dans les couloirs. Je me retournais. Il était à quelques mètres de moi, le visage rouge et le souffle court. Un sourire s'étalait sur son visage, immense.

-Tu es prête.

C'était un test. Il avait joué la comédie pour savoir une dernière fois, si j'avais ce qu'il fallait, si j'étais sûre de moi.

-Ces derniers mois, je me suis arrangé avec plusieurs pacificateurs pour que ton nom soit écrit un nombre incalculable de fois. Ton nombre de tesseraes explose tous les records. Je les ai pris en ton nom. Puis je les ai revendu, bien entendu. Personne n'en saura jamais rien. Tu seras la tribut du district deux, Luciana.

Une larme roula sur ma joue. Mon instructeur, si dur, si froid et distant venait de me faire le plus beau cadeau du monde. Il avait corrompu des pacificateurs, fait du trafic, juste pour me voir à l'écran.

-Garde la tête froide, gamine. N'oublie pas. Tu pourras être toi, une fois le compte à rebours lancé et les jeux commencés. Pas avant. Tu seras le feu d'artifice en fin de soirée. Tu seras l'inattendue, la variable que personne n'avait envisagé.

Pourquoi avoir fait tout cela ? Quel était son but, à m'avoir éduquer toutes ces années, à faire de moi une combattante et une survivante hors pair, alors qu'il n'en obtiendrait jamais les lauriers ? Sur ces questions, il se retourna, me laissant seule dans les couloirs. Je quittais le bâtiment, en prenant conscience que je n'y retournerais pas avant ma victoire. Ces murs m'avaient accueillis et me connaissaient mieux que tous les habitants du district deux. Sur la grande place, je retrouvais Béatrice et Marius, qui s'étaient inquiétés de mon absence. Prima Romani et Titus Gallengagengher se promenaient. C'était le dernière fois que je les voyais en tant que Luciana, la maladroite et la nullarde. Je m'amusais. Mes pieds s'emmêlèrent, volontairement, pour que je tombe sur les pavés de la grande place devant tout le monde. Prima et Titus riaient sans se cacher, alors que Béatrice époussetait déjà ma chemise poussiéreuse. Une bagarre éclata, détournant l'attention de tout le monde, sauf la mienne. Béatrice s'empressa de prendre la main de Marius, pour le conduire vers le vacarme. Les individus de la place s'animèrent, à l'exception de ce cher Titus, qui restait planté là, les mains dans les poches et un sourire auto-suffisant. Il ne me voyait même pas.

Les pacificateurs qui encadraient Cataline Sacrementum, l'hôtesse de notre district, venaient de laisser seule. Mon sourire s'élargit, quand Titus s'avança vers elle. Leur conversation était inaudible de là ou je me trouvais, mais nul doute que le jeune homme tentait de la corrompre. Quel imbécile… Je gardais cette information dans un coin de ma tête, avant de disparaitre, pour rentrer dans la demeure familiale que j'avais quitté tôt ce matin. Ma mère m'y accueillit, d'humeur joyeuse. Mon père m'adressa un regard sans âme, comme à son habitude. J'avais perdu tout intérêt depuis le jour où j'étais devenue cette petite chose fragile et incapable. Il allait être si fier de moi… Ma mère ignorait toujours ce genre de regard, et m'embrassais sur le front, comme si cela allait chasser toute la déception :

-Je t'ai acheté une robe ce matin. Elle t'ira à merveille mon petit ange !

Elle était d'une douceur incroyable. C'était mon oxymore. J'étais aussi dure et froide que de la pierre et pourtant, devant ma mère, j'étais d'un calme olympiens et d'une sensibilité remarquable. J'avais calqué mon personnage, mon masque sur elle. Je portais le persona de ma mère en public. J'étais fragile, vulnérable comme elle. J'enfilais sa robe de mousseline rose pâle. Elle m'allait à ravir, c'était vrai. Mes cheveux châtains, coupés au carrés, formaient des boucles souples et harmonieuses, que ma mère coiffa, en y piquant des perles et des fleurs blanches. Je ressemblais à une petite fille naïve et insouciante, tout ce que je n'étais pas et qui me dégoutais. Le repas, mon dernier ici en tant que cette Luciana. Mon cœur battait la chamade, je me forçais à cacher mon excitation. J'allais entrer dans l'histoire aujourd'hui.

Le gong avait à peine retentit que je claquais la porte derrière moi, sans me retourner. Je me pressais, slalomant entre les passants, pour me clamer et reprendre mon masque quand Marius me sauta dessus.

-Prête Luciana ?

-Oui.

Mon ton l'alarma. J'avais été trop enthousiaste.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui, Luciana ?

Marius était intuitif. Nul doute qu'il serait un très bon tribut. Il avait été le plus difficile à convaincre lorsque nous étions enfant. Ses yeux m'avait toujours paru suspicieux, comme s'il lisait à travers moi et qu'il voyait la comédie et les mensonges autour de moi et de ce que j'étais. Je l'ignorais. Une mauvaise réponse l'aurait alerté. Heureusement pour moi, Béatrice apparue à côté de lui, comme par enchantement. Elle agrippa mon coude, sans un regard pour son petit ami, pour faire la queue avec moi, dans la file des filles.

-Tu es excitée Lucianna ?

Sa question me surprit. Elle était rhétorique, et elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Elle était malicieuse, je l'avais toujours su. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, fissurant un bout de mon masque.

-Les gens t'ont détesté pour ce que tu n'étais pas. Mais ils t'adoreront pour ce que tu es réellement, Luciana.

Elle savait. Elle savait et elle jubilait de me dévoiler cela. Ma bouche grande ouverte, je ne sentis même pas l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans mon index pour faire perler une goutte de sang. Béatrice m'attendait, de l'autre côté de la barrière, entortillant l'une de ses mèche de cheveux d'un air distrait.

-Depuis quand…, commençais-je avant qu'elle ne m'interrompt.

-Depuis quand je connais ton petit secret ?

Elle m'empoigna doucement le bras. Nous marchions vers la zone réservée aux filles de quinze ans. Béatrice continuait de sourire, sautillant presque d'excitation :

-Monsieur Gax m'a fait jurer de ne rien dire jusqu'au dernier moment.

Monsieur Gax l'avait mise au courant. Cet homme ne laissait jamais rien au hasard. Je m'en étonnais. Pourtant, tout prenait sens. Béatrice m'avait souvent servie de partenaire dans les exercice de lutte et autres. Elle était mon garant. Elle avait souvent répété à qui voulait l'entendre que j'avais la force d'un coton tige et la rapidité d'une tortue endormie. Monsieur Gax lui avait certainement demandé de me surveiller pendant tout ce temps, au cas je déraperais…

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir mentis tout ce temps, et pour les rumeurs, les méchancetés. Je t'ai toujours frappé assez durement, pour te tester et voir si tu allais réagir. Tu n'en a jamais rien fait. Tu as toujours bien joué le jeu, Lucianna.

-Marius est-il au courant ? Demandais-je en ignorant ses paroles.

-Pour l'amour du ciel, bien sûr que non. Gax m'aurait coupé la langue lui-même ! Tu m'en veux ?

-Non. Pas en ce jour.

Elle était encore plus excitée que moi et sautillais dans les sens, chose que je voulais faire. Je la regardais, souriant lumineusement. Elle exprimait mes émotions pour moi. J'avais sous-estimé Béatrice pendant tout ce temps, me moquant d'elle régulièrement. Elle n'était pas si niaise qu'elle le paraissait. J'avais peut-être oublié que si moi je portais un masque, cela n'empêchait pas aux autres d'en faire de même. Le brouhaha de la foule se tût quand Cataline Sacramentum apparu sur scène :

-Mes salutations, chers habitants du District deux ! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver aujourd'hui ! Les quarante-sixième Hunger Games promettent d'être grandioses, c'est moi qui vous le dit ! Mais je tiens ma langue, et vous assure que cette année ils seront spectaculaires !

Elle était tellement sophistiquée … Elle représentait l'élégance du Capitole, le luxe et la grâce. C'était une personne très connue et admirée, malgré ses travers. Je ne l'admirais pas autant que Clarissa Rhodes, mais je l'aimais bien. Elle savait obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Mon regard se tourna vers Titus. Il était au bord de l'explosion et l'excitation suintait par tous ses pores. Je ne connaissais pas l'enjeu de son marché avec Cataline Sacramentum, mais nul doute qu'il en ressortirait gagnant.

Mon cœur rata un battement quand Cataline s'approcha enfin du grand bocal de verre contenant les noms des filles. Mon regard se figea dans le vide. Mes yeux me piquèrent. Non. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Jusqu'à mon entrée dans l'arène je devais rester l'incapable du district deux, à qui ses parents payaient une école hors de prix inutilement. Béatrice serrait ma main. J'allais devenir tribut… Je ne réalisais pas. C'était toute ma vie qui prenait enfin le sens qu'on lui avait donné depuis ce jour ou Monsieur Gax m'avait prise sous son aile. Dans quelques jours, j'allais enfin pouvoir donner tort à toutes ces personnes qui m'avaient cracher dessus et qui m'avaient méprisé parce que j'étais faible. Les pauvres si ils avaient sû…

-Luciana Hashl !

La foula s'anima, au bord de l'explosion. Je pleurais de joie. Monsieur Gax avait dit vrai… Il avait dit vrai ! J'étais la tribut du district deux ! Béatrice me fît des gros, me signifiant qu'il fallait que je me reprenne. Les filles plus âgés qui étaient dans la Grande Ecole d'Apprentissage jubilaient : elles pensaient pouvoir se porter volontaire… J'allais décevoir et briser bien des espoirs ! Je rencontrais le regard de Prima Romani. Elle était contente, déjà prête à égorger toutes camarades qui lui passerait devant pour se porter volontaire. Elle était une lionne, sur le qui-vive. Je me forçais à afficher un visage blafard, à gommer toute expression de mon visage, si n'était a peur. Toujours dans mon rôle, je ratais la dernière marche qui menait à la scène, tombant sur le bois vernis. Les habitants du district deux se mirent à rire. Rira bien qui rira le dernier... J 'allais tous les surprendre, et à la fin de ces Hunger Games, ils se prosterneront tous uns à uns devant moi… Je me relevais difficilement et lentement, en faisant une grimace simulant la douleur. Je m'approchais vers le micro, et d'une voix faiblarde que je maitrisais à la perfection, je m'adressais aux habitants du district deux :

-Pas la peine de vous porter volontaire. C'est un immense honneur pour moi d'être votre tribut pour ces Hunger Games !

Je me plaçais à la droit de l'hôtesse sur les murmures surpris de la grande place. Les yeux ronds comme des billes, ils ne comprenaient rien à ce qui était en train de se passer. Dans la foule, bien au fond, une bouteille d'alcool visée à la main, Monsieur Gax me regardait, un air fier collé au visage. Il leva les deux pouces en l'air. Je baissais la tête pour cacher mon sourire et pour jouer le rôle de la petite incapable trop fière pour accepter que l'on se porte tribut. J'entendais la voix de Prima s'insurgeait, déclarer que j'étais une incapable et que je ne survivrais même pas au bain de sang. J'avais envie de relever la tête et de lui hurler que le bain de sang, c'était moi qui le ferais.

La foule se calma petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que Cataline Sacramentum s'approchait du bocal des garçons. Ils retenaient tous leur souffle, fondant sûrement leur derniers espoirs sur le tribut masculins de cette année. Cataline prit le premier bout de papier à sa portée, marcha vers le micro et se prit les pieds dans les fils de ce dernier. Elle tomba de façon peu élégante, m'imitant. Je l'observais, froisser discrètement le papier qu'elle venait de prendre et le fourrer dans sa manche en l'échangeant contre un autre qu'elle avait caché dans l'une de ses poches. La foule n'y voyait que du feu… Ainsi, elle avait décidé d'accepter la proposition de Titus… Elle mit du temps à se relever, le maire et les anciens gagnants s'étant levés pour lui porter secours. Elle se releva finalement seule :

-Pour l'année prochaine, plus de scène en bois vernis les amis ! Plaisanta-t-elle pour se donner une contenance.

Cataline fouilla cette dernière de ses yeux. D'une voix enjôleuse, elle articula deux mots qui ne m'étonnèrent pas :

\- Titus Gallengagengher !

Il quitta aussitôt la rangée des garçon de seize ans, le torse bombé et fier. Il s'y croyait déjà… Si seulement il savait sur quelle adversaire il venait de tomber… Le district deux était en train de l'acclamer, sans douter que d'ici peu, je le tuerais devant eux. Je lui ferais subir le même supplice que Victor Romani, imitant Clarissa Rhodes. Ils verraient tous à quel point je suis forte et à quel point lui, qu'il croyait invincible, était si faible.

-Et bien, et bien, vous semblez être très apprécié par vos pairs, mon cher Titus !

Il approuva, en se vantant d'être le meilleur candidat, sans savoir que j'étais une véritable machine à tuer. Il refusa à ce que l'on se porte volontaire et serra distraitement ma main. Les pacificateurs m'escortèrent à l'intérieur de l'hôtel de ville, où ils me laissèrent entrer dans une salle. Une odeur de fleur y régnait. J'admirais le lustre en cristal et les tapisseries brodés de fils d'or. Marius et Béatrice entrèrent en premier. Cette dernière resta en retrait alors que Marius me prenait dans ses bras :

-Mais tu es folle, pourquoi tu as accepté d'être Tribut ? Prima aurait pris ta place ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? Tu veux te faire tuer ?

J'inspirais, prête à cracher le monologue que je m'étais préparé à servir à mes parents :

-Je ne veux pas être cette fille maladroite qui a été à la Grande Ecole d'Apprentissage et qui en est sortie sans savoir rien faire de ses dix doigts. Je vais vous rendre fiers, et je vais faire de mon mieux ! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Marius, c'est ma décision !

Je ne lui avais jamais autant parlé. Ses yeux étaient embués. Il tenait à moi, je le savais. Il comprendrait quand il me verra à l'écran. Il serra tellement étonné, tellement surpris, de s'être laisser berner à ce point ! Il était mon ami, et il allait être enfin fier d'être le mien.

-Oh Luciana… Tu es si courageuse…

Un compliment. Il venait de faire un compliment à la Luciana maladroite, empotée, celle que personne n'aimait parce qu'elle était faible. Je pleurais sincèrement, parce que peu importe qui j'étais réellement, avec ou sans masque : il m'aimait réellement pour toutes ces raisons qui faisaient que les autres, eux, ne m'aimaient pas. Moi-même, je ne me serais pas aimée… Marius était trop gentil, trop compatissant pour faire les Hunger Games. J'adressais un sourire malicieux à Béatrice, derrière l'épaule de son petit ami. Notre étreinte terminée, Béatrice s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa à son tour. Elle approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille :

-Monsieur Gax ne peut pas venir. Cela serait suspect… Il ne t'a jamais officiellement eu en cours, après tout.

Cela me peina. Je voulais le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. J'allais gagner ces jeux, mes jeux, pour lui. C'était la seule chose que je pouvais lui donner.

-Il m'a dit de te donner un dernier conseil.

-Lequel ?

-Il y a quelque chose qu'il n'a pas pu t'apprendre.

Je m'écartais de mon amie, m'interrogeant sur cette chose qui pouvait bien me manquer. Une fois dans l'arène, je saurais très bien me débrouiller, créer des alliances, les défaire, tuer et survivre. Je serais la personne aux commandes, celle qui allait tirer les ficelles. Je savais que je n'aurais aucun mal à me faire aimer du Capitole. Il fallait que je paraisse insipide et fade pendant la parade, pendant la démonstration devant les juges, et l'interview, mais j'allais être tellement brillante une fois le bain de sang terminé, qu'ils riraient tous d'avoir eu l'audace de croire qu'une tribut du district deux pouvait être nulle. Les dix minutes étaient passées. Les pacificateurs entrainèrent mes amis à l'extérieur de la pièce. Avant de la quitter, Béatrice me donna la réponse :

-La chance, Luciana, ça ne s'apprend pas.

Les minutes passèrent. La chance. Ce mot se mit à tourner en rond dans ma tête, remplaçant l'excitation et la joie. J'allais avoir de la chance. Je le savais. J'étais née pour gagner ces Hunger Games Je serais la quarante-sixième gagnante. Mes parents me firent leurs adieux. Mon père, sans un seul regard pour moi. Ma mère, en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Ils étaient persuadés que j'allais mourir. J'aimerai tellement pouvoir voir leurs têtes quand ils me verront déchiqueter la gorge de ma première victime !

Aucune autre personne ne me rendit visite pour faire ses adieux. Dans la salle à côté, j'entendais les gémissements d'un homme et d'une femme en plein ébat amoureux. Je reconnu la voix de Cataline Sacramentum, en train de supplier Titus de continuer. J'explosais de rire. Il avait vendu son corps pour participer en jeux… Mais quel imbécile… Il avait l'air de prendre du bon temps… Mais il restait ce qu'il était : une sorte de prostituée. C'était pathétique…

Deux personnes entrèrent finalement dans la pièce. Un homme et une femme. Auguste Piquis et Claudia Rosam. Les mentors des Tributs du district deux… J'avais vu les jeux de Auguste. Il avait gagné l'édition d'il y a quatre ans exactement. Je n'étais même pas née quand Claudia avait remporté son édition, mais elle était connue et Monsieur Gax parlait d'elle avec beaucoup d'admiration. Auguste s'approcha de moi et me tourna autour. Il avait les ongles longs et la voix suave. Il était tellement proche de moi, que je sentais son souffle chaud sur ma nuque.

-Voici donc l'arme de destruction massive d'Achille Gax…

Claudia l'imita, alors que je m'éloignais d'Auguste qui m'examinait sous toutes les coutures. Il leva la main, se préparant à me donner un coup, que j'esquivais en me faufilant entre ses jambes pour m'emparer de la lampe qui trônait sur un meuble en chêne. J'abattais mon arme sur son crâne. Il s'écroula sur le sol, sous le sifflement admirateur de Claudia. Elle s'accroupit devant Auguste, l'allongeant sur le dos. Il respirait faiblement et sa tête saignait un peu. Ce n'était rien de très grave. Je l'avais juste assommé, par pur réflexe.

-Eh ben… Il nous a pas mentis, ce bon vieux Gax. Auguste risque d'être de mauvaise humeur quand il se réveillera. Mais ne t'en soucis pas : il sera sûrement très admiratif. Peu de gens arrivent à le surprendre…

La femme me sourit amicalement, prenant mes mains dans les siennes.

-Nous allons faire de très grandes choses, crois-moi. Luciana, je peux t'assurer que tu es déjà gagnante !

Je lui adressais un sourire lumineux, en sautant dans ses bras. Elle se mit à rire en répondant à mon étreinte. Je pouvais être moi-même avec eux. Je n'avais pas besoin de jouer la comédie. Mon masque était tombé. Je pouvais être celle que je voulais être. Claudia m'accompagna dans la voiture qui nous mènerait à la gare. Auguste était resté dans la salle d'entretien et des pacificateurs s'étaient déjà chargé de trouver un médecin. Claudia assise à côté de moi, elle ne détachait pas son regard de mon visage :

-Alors Luciana, je meurs d'impatience de te connaitre ! J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi !

-Je suis très touchée…

Elle balaya l'air de ses mains comme si ce n'était pas important. Une ancienne gagnante venait d'avouer qu'elle me connaissait de nom, et qu'elle avait hâte de me connaitre. C'était un honneur, un privilège, alors que face à elle, je n'étais rien. Les mains sous son menton, elle me posa une question à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Mon sourire s'effaça au fur et à mesure de sa phrase, alors que Titus venait d'arriver, les cheveux en bataille et la braguette de son pantalon grande ouverte.

-Je veux tout savoir de toi ! Parle-moi de toi ! Dis-moi, qui es-tu ?

Je n'avais plus de masque. Je n'en savais rien.

 _Luciana_ Hashl, _Tribut du District 2  
Le sort sera-t-il en sa faveur ?_


	5. DISTRICT 3 - Aucune raison de mourir

STEPHEN HEAN-DISTRICT 3

Un coup de jus traversa mes doigts. Je les agitais, une grimace de douleur s'étalant sur tout mon visage. Je détestais manipuler les installations électriques. Malheureusement, je me retrouvais souvent obligé d'aider mon père dans son entreprise. La luxueuse maison des Stevenson me rendait mal-à-l'aise. J'étais crasseux, mes cheveux châtains collant à mon front luisant de sueur. J'avais presque honte de frôler le parquet fraichement ciré de cette demeure. Madame Stevenson était une personne importante. Mon père s'était donc mis une pression folle juste pour rebrancher trois pauvres câbles et m'avait réveillé juste pour cela.

-Tiens, tiens… Stephen Hean ! Si je m'attendais à ce qu'une personne comme toi entre dans ma maison.

Je soupirais, lasse. J'aurai reconnu entre mille la voix suave et condescendante de Joris Stevenson, petit con de son état. Les bras croisés sur son torse nu, il ne portait qu'un pantalon de toile. Il n'y avait bien qu'un gosse de riche pour rester en pyjama jusqu'à une heure pareille.

-Je t'en prie, Stephen, admire la vue !

Il avait un sourire narquois collé au visage et ses épais sourcils bruns s'étaient haussé. Je levai les yeux au ciel, continuant de travailler et réprimant le besoin de lui répondre. Mon père, trop concentré sur son travail n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de Stephen. Ce dernier laissa échapper un rire et s'approcha de moi. Je sentais son regard, que je savais d'un noir d'encre, posé sur moi. Il avait le don de m'énerver celui-là. Rageusement, je rangeais mes outils dans la caisse :

-J'ai finis papa. Je m'en vais.

Il hocha la tête. A croire qu'avec mon père les mots valaient de l'or, et que moi son fils, je n'étais pas digne d'être riche. Il parlait rarement, même à ma mère ou à mon petit frère. Même ses employés ne devaient pas beaucoup entendre le son de sa voix. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux, essayant de les remettre en ordre. Je m'apprêtais à passer l'encadrement de la porte quand une main agrippa mon épaule et me fit me retourner violement. Les lèvres de Joris s'écrasèrent violemment sur les miennes, m'empêchant de respirer convenablement. Je l'écartais de moi, mes deux mains plaquées sur son torse ferme :

-Non mais t'es malade ! Pas ici, tu veux que ta mère nous surprenne ? Ou encore pire ! Mon père ?

Il m'ignora, m'embrassant cette fois tout doucement. Je ne pouvais rien y faire… Dès qu'il agissait comme ça, mes jambes devenaient aussi molles que du coton. Il mordilla ma lèvres inférieure distraitement. Je laissais échapper un petit gémissement. Satisfait il s'écarta de moi avec son éternel sourire narquois :

-C'est ça qui est drôle ! Ça ne t'excites pas cette situation ?

Je roulais les yeux au ciel ce qui le faisait toujours rire :

-T'es trop sérieux, mon amour.

Quand mon père m'avait demandé de me lever pour l'aider, je n'avais pas posé de questions. Après tout, mieux valait moi que George, mon petit frère, peu dégourdis de ses dix doigts. Mais en arrivant devant la maison de l'une des familles les plus riches de tout Panem, mon visage avait perdu toutes ses couleurs. J'avais bafouillé comme un abruti devant la mère de Joris incapable de lui sortir un mot compréhensible.

-Dommage, soupira Joris. Je voulais te montrer ma chambre !

J'avais jamais eu l'occasion d'entrer dans cette maison avant aujourd'hui. Joris et moi, nous nous étions toujours cachés dans tous les recoins pour s'embrasser, se toucher et s'aimer. L'homosexualité était une tare ici. Je m'en moquais. Si aimer Joris était une tare, j'aurais volontiers signé pour passer ma vie enchaîné à un lit d'hôpital. Nous voulions juste éviter les ennuis et les Pacificateurs, jamais très intelligents et très futés. Je refusais de subir leur coups parce que je ne pensais pas comme eux. Mais ici, je prenais un risque démesurée. Rien ne m'assurais que Madame Stevenson soit ravie d'apprendre que son fils craquait pour un garçon. Le mien en ferait certainement une crise cardiaque… Joris mordilla mon oreille gauche, ses mains toujours posées sur moi.

-Tu penses trop Stephen, susurra-t-il.

Voilà. Il savait très bien comment j'allais réagir… Sans en rajouter, il saisit ma main, et me fît grimper les escaliers. Il ouvrit une porte, me poussant du plat de la main pour m'y faire entrer. Ma bouche refusa de se fermer :

-Joris, ta chambre doit faire la superficie de toute maison !

Il haussa les épaules, se jetant sur son lit trop grand. Tout était trop avec ce garçon. Il avait de trop beaux yeux, des cheveux trop noir, une maison trop grande, il était trop extraverti, trop sexy, trop tout. Et moi, j'en étais bien trop amoureux. Les mains dans les poches, je m'approchais de son lit, sans oser m'y assoir comme lui. Il me jaugea, sans comprendre ma réaction :

-Je suis sale. Je vais salir tes affaires.

Ce fût à son tour de rouler les yeux au ciel. Il se leva pour me rejoindre :

-Je veux bien te faire l'amour sur le sol, mais ce sera moins confortable.

J'esquissais un rire en le poussant sur son lit. Je me laissais tomber à côté de lui, totalement vaincu pour ses yeux noirs de nuit. Ses doigts glissèrent sous ma chemise et ses lèvres sur ma clavicule. Je perdais toute raison, tout bon sens avec lui. Il enleva mes vêtements les uns après les autres, en une lente torture. Je l'imitais plongeant sous sa couette avec lui, sans me soucier du fait qu'un seul étage nous séparait de mon père, et un seul mur de sa mère.

Nous reprenions notre souffle, yeux dans les yeux. Je me souvenais parfaitement de notre rencontre. Bien sûr, tout le monde dans le district trois connaissait la famille Stevenson. Cependant, je n'avais jamais appris à connaître Joris. Nous n'avions pas les mêmes fréquentations. Il avait dix-neuf ans, nous n'avions jamais été non plus dans le même établissement scolaire. Un jour, on m'avait présenté Joris. J'avais besoin de soutien scolaire et Joris était la personne la plus intelligente du district. Il donnait des cours gratuitement.

-A quoi tu penses ? Me demanda-t-il en caressant mon épaule.

-A comment nous en sommes arrivés là.

Je ne m'étais jamais posé de question sur ma sexualité. Quentin, mon meilleur ami , adorait les filles et ne s'en était jamais caché. Moi, j'avais toujours cru que je ne m'intéressais pas à ce genre de chose parce que je n'y voyais aucun intérêt. Je devais aider mon père, remonter mes notes sous peines de jamais avoir de diplômes… Je n'avais pas le temps de courir après Lola Rimmel, Sascha Finichi ou autres.

-J'ai eu un véritable coup de foudre, m'avoua-t-il.

J'écarquillais les yeux, surpris :

-Tu as été un vrai con avec moi pendant des mois !

-Faut dire que tu n'étais pas l'élève le plus volontaire que j'avais, expliqua-t-il.

Il avait raison. Tout ce qu'on apprenait en cours, les maths, les sciences, l'histoire… Ça n'avait rien de concret pour moi. Je râlais toujours quand mon père m'obligeait à travailler avec lui, mais en réalité j'adorais ça. J'étais fait pour me servir de mes mains, manipuler l'électricité, me rendre utile. Je n'étais pas comme Joris, un penseur, un homme de sciences. J'étais manuel. Je ne concevais pas ma vie assis à lire un livre et à déchiffrer des lignes comptables.

-Je te détestais, me confessais-je à mon tour.

Il se redressa. Son sourire narquois avait disparu.

-Je crois que je ne savais pas comment me comporter avec toi, Stephen.

Une fois, il m'avait giflé. La marque de sa chevalière s'était imprimée sur ma joue parce que j'étais arrivé dans la salle d'étude avec plus d'une demie heure de retard. Joris avait été dur avec moi. Comment aurais-je pu deviner qu'il avait eu un coup de foudre pour moi, un simple petit lycéen, fils d'un entrepreneur électricien qui peinait à joindre les deux bouts ? C'était un homme, en outre. Jamais je n'avais songé à ça. Jusqu'à ce qu'après m'avoir donné la gifle, il m'embrasse.

-Tu m'as pris au dépourvu ce jour-là. Quand tu m'as embrassé, précisais-je.

-Je l'ai bien sentis, effectivement, plaisanta-t-il en se rallongeant pour se pelotonner contre moi.

Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui. J'aurai voulu le garder près de moi pour toujours. Ce fameux jour, je lui avais retourné sa gifle tout de suite après qu'il m'ait embrassé. J'avais refusé de continuer à prendre des cours avec lui. Deux semaines après m'avoir harceler dans les couloirs du lycée et dans les rues du district, il avait toqué à la porte de ma maison. Ma mère l'avait fait entrer, croyant que c'était un ami. Il m'avait parlé, sans que je ne l'écoute. Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il me menace, qu'il m'interdise de parler de ce qui s'était passé, sous peine de détruire ma vie. Sa famille en avait le pouvoir, je le savais. Sa mère connaissait beaucoup de monde… Au lieu de ça, il avait pleuré sur mon lit miteux et mes draps malpropres. Il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait, qu'il ne comprenait pas comment ni pourquoi.

-A quel moment tu as décidé de nous laisser une chance Joris ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Ces deux semaines sans l'avoir vu m'avaient semblé interminables. Bien au-delà des remontrances, j'avais réalisé que Joris et moi avions une réelle complicité et que je lui avais confié beaucoup de chose, bien plus qu'à Quentin. Joris savait tout de moi. Mes rêves, mes espoirs, la colère que j'avais envers mon père, l'amour que je portais à mon frère, l'incompréhension que je nourrissais pour ma mère, mes peurs, mes joies… Joris avait pris petit à petit une place importante dans ma vie sans que je ne l'y ait invité, sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Une fois que j'avais réalisé ce fait, il était déjà trop tard, et Joris faisait partis de moi. J'avais mis longtemps a accepté l'idée d'aimer un homme. Je m'étais dégouté moi-même, la tête embrumé par les conventions de la société. Joris n'avait rien lâché. Il était venu tous les jours chez moi après, raconter le même discours, parfois en ajoutant des détails par rapport à la veille. Un mois s'était passé et je n'avais qu'une envie : qu'il repose ses lèvres sur les miennes et qu'il me touche. J'avais ce besoin physique d'être avec lui, de lui parler, de le sentir. J'avais craqué, et sans me poser des questions et en envoyant valser toutes mes grandes convictions ainsi que celles de Panem, je l'avais embrassé à mon tour.

-Je t'aime maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte, affirmais-je.

-Enfuyons-nous, Stephen.

Je me redressais à mon tour sur les coudes, le forçant à changer de position. Il scruta mon expression. J'étais abasourdi. Ma vie était ici. Ou pourrions-nous aller ? Le visage de mon amant vira au rouge.

-Je n'en peux plus de me cacher parce qu'aimer un homme quand on en est sois même un, c'est interdit. Je veux pouvoir t'embrasser, te toucher, te regarder sans me sentir coupable, sans garder les yeux ouverts de peur que quelqu'un nous aperçoive.

Ses yeux noirs s'étaient ternis. Sans dire un mot, je l'écoutais continuer sa tirade :

-J'ai entendu ma mère l'autre jour. Il y a des passeurs, qui acceptent de nous faire traverser Panem pour quelques pièces.

-Et ou irions-nous Joris ?

Ma question le refroidit un instant avant de noter l'importance de ma question :

-Tu n'as pas dit non ! S'émerveilla-t-il en m'embrassant langoureusement.

Il me plaqua sur le matelas de son lit. Ses cheveux tombaient sur mon visage, chatouillant mes joues. Je passais ces mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-J'y ai déjà pensé tu sais. Rien ne me retiens ici.

-Et Quentin ? Et ton frère ?

-Quentin est mon ami, mais il ne saura jamais qui je suis réellement et je sais qu'il ne l'acceptera pas. Mon frère s'en sortira très bien sans moi. Mais Joris, tu te vois en cavale pour le restant de nos jours ? Tu as besoin de ton confort, de tes draps en flanelle et de ta tasse de café moulu tous les matins !

Joris était étonné. Il avait toujours songé qu'il était celui qui aimait le plus de nous deux. Il avait tort. J'avais longtemps songé à partir. Parce que ça me rendait malade de devoir me cacher, de ne pas pouvoir avouer à mon frère que j'étais amoureux, ou à Quentin. Le destin avait fait que je tombe amoureux d'un garçon. Il aurait très bien pu s'agir d'une fille, mais Joris était un homme et rien ne pouvait changer ce fait. Par contre, ils n'appartenaient qu'à nous de partir. Je m'étais renseigné moi aussi. Puis j'avais imaginé notre vie, à travers les districts, poursuivis par les Pacificateurs s'apercevant que nous avions franchis les frontières sans permission.

-Pour toi, je le ferais sans poser de question. Tu le sais, Stephen.

Je l'embrassais. Il était convaincu de ce qu'il disait.

-Ce n'est pas tout, poursuit-il. Je ne sais pas ce qui trame. Ma mère trempe dans des choses qui me dépasse. En fouillant dans ses affaires….

-Tu fouilles dans les affaires de ta mère ? le coupais-je complétement interloqué.

Il me frappa de son poing sur le torse, ce qui me fit grimacer.

-Nous pourrions aller au district treize.

J'éclatais de rire, presque malgré moi. Il ne restait rien du district treize. Il n'y avait que des cendres, des gravats.

-Stephen, arrête !

Son ton dur et sérieux me ramena à la réalité.

-Il y a des gens là-bas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils y font. Je ne connais pas leur but, juste qu'ils acceptent tous ceux qui n'ont pas trouvé leur place à Panem.

-Supposons que le district treize soit toujours habité. Tu penses réellement qu'ils nous accepteraient ?

-J'en suis certain.

Il était déterminé, sûr de lui. Il me cachait quelque chose, je le sentais.

-Je suis en contact avec l'un d'eux depuis un petit moment.

-Tu quoi ?

Je le repoussais doucement pour sortir du lit et m'habiller. Je refusais d'y croire, d'espérer que quelque part, nous pourrions nous aimer sans nous poser plus de questions. J'étais presque en colère contre lui. Son contact était peut-être un pacificateur qui n'attendait que de nous surprendre ! Il avait pris des risques inutiles…

-Stephen, regarde-moi, m'implora-t-il.

Il avait beau avoir deux ans de plus que moi, il semblait plus vulnérable, plus fragile.

-Je ne suis pas en colère tu sais. Sauf si on se fait prendre à cause de tes conneries.

-Je peux lui faire confiance, à ce contact. Allons-y. Une place nous y attend. Mes affaires sont prêtes. Partons après la cérémonie !

Il semblait si plein d'espoir, tellement près à la faire. Il se leva à son tour, et s'approcha de moi. Il reboutonna lui-même ma chemise, sans me quitter des yeux.

-Je t'aime, Stephen. Je pourrais me passer de draps en flanelle et de café le matin. Mais je ne pourrais pas me passer de toi. Alors si tu veux rester ici, je resterai ici.

Sa main s'attarda à l'endroit ou battait mon cœur. Il était résigné comme je l'étais en me rendant à l'évidence : rien ne nous attendait ici. On ne voulait pas de nous, ni de notre amour. Quentin, mon père, ma mère, mon frère… Personne ne comprendrait quand bien même je m'appliquerais à leur donner une chance. Comment le pourraient-ils alors que je ne me comprenait pas moi-même ?

-D'accord, articulais-je faiblement.

-D'accord ? Répéta-t-il.

-Partons.

Il m'attira à lui, fou de joie en déblatérant à toute vitesse. Il m'expliqua les formalités, m'indiquant le lieu de rendez-vous pendant une heure. Je l'écoutais attentivement, rêveur. Je me prêtais à songer à notre vie, dans un endroit ou personne ne nous jugerait. Comme ce serait parfait… Je regardais l'horloge qui trônait dans la chambre de Joris. Midi allait bientôt sonner. Je le quittais après l'avoir embrassé :

-Promis, tu ne me posera pas de lapin ?

-Promis, Joris. Demain, nous ne serons plus ici mais en train de nous rendre dans le district treize. Et s'il y a là-bas que des gravats comme je le pense, on vivra caché dans le douze pour le restant de nos jours. Personne ne nous poursuivra jusqu'ici, songeais-je.

-Sauf que le district treize n'est pas inhabité, mon amour, et que le district douze se passera donc volontiers de nos merveilleuses présences !

Il me laissa partir. En descendant les escaliers, sa mère me surprit. Je bafouillais quelques excuses maladroites, sous ses yeux inquisiteurs, du même noir que ceux de son fils qui m'avait fait un suçon bien visible dans le cou que je peinais à cacher devant elle.

-Votre fils m'a demandé de regarder les installations électriques de sa chambre.

Un silence s'installa, pendant lequel elle haussa un sourcil, un sourire narquois naissant sur ses lèvres rouges carmins :

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde, Stephen.

Elle s'écarta, me laissant descendre les dernières marches. Je me retournais, avant de claquer la porte. Cette femme savait-elle quelque chose ? Sur le chemin du retour jusqu'à ma maison, cette question me tarauda et tourna en rond, inlassablement dans ma tête. Mon frère m'accueillit, déjà prêt dans ses habits de Moisson. J'avais presque oublié quels jours on était avec tout ça… Ma mère m'embrassa sur la jour :

-Quentin est dans ta chambre. On ne va pas tarder à passer à table, mon ange.

Je lui souriais, avant de me rendre dans ma chambre. Quentin était assis sur mon lit, un air triste sur le visage comme à chaque moisson. Ses parents avaient perdu un enfant pendant les jeux, bien avant sa naissance. La peur lui tordait le ventre tous les ans depuis nos douze ans. Moi, je me laissais vivre. A quoi bon se rendre malade ? Mon nom avait peu de chance d'être piger. Bien sûr j'avais peur, j'étais angoissé. Mais j'étais tellement heureux. Et puis demain, je serais loin de tout ça, de cette folie meurtrière des Hunger Games, de cette épée de Damoclès qui menaçait de nous tomber dessus depuis cinq ans maintenant. Quentin n'avait plus que cette année ainsi que l'année prochaine a tiré avant d'être libre. Mon frère n'avait plus que trois ans. Tout irait bien.

-Je le sens mal, cette année.

Mon sourire s'effaça. Et si cette année, j'étais tribut ? Si le destin arrêtait d'être en ma faveur ? Joris devrait s'enfuit seul, sans moi. Et je mourrais. Non. La colère, le désespoir se mélangèrent en moi. Je les chassais, en m'asseyant à côté de mon meilleur ami.

-Tu dis ça tous les ans Quentin.

Ma mère nous appela pour mettre la table. Mon frère dressait déjà le couverts en silence. Le repas fût calme, comme tous les ans. Quentin ne disait rien. Ses parents devaient certainement être déjà complétement arrachés à l'heure qu'il était… Il fuyait la demeure familial tout le temps, surtout le jour de la Moisson ou là, ils étaient irrécupérables. Ma mère avait eu pitié de lui, et l'avait invité un jour. Depuis, c'était devenu une tradition. Il venait déjeuner ici, faisant le chemin jusqu'à l'hôtel de ville avec ma famille. Pendant la diffusion des Jeux, il dormait par terre, dans ma chambre. Le gong sonna, coupant court au repas. Sans finir mon assiette et sans un regard pour ma famille et mon meilleur ami, je sortis de la maison, impatient d'en terminer. J'étais excité. Après la moisson, j'allais rentrer chez moi, avec mon petit frère et Quentin. Je leur dirais au-revoir dans ma tête, je quitterais la maison une dernière fois, et partirais vivre dieu savait ou avec celui que j'aimais. Je m'enregistrais auprès des pacificateurs, leurs armes tenues fermement dans leurs mains. Le silence régnait sur la place de l'hôtel de justice. Le district trois fournissait rarement des tributs survivants aux bains de sang. Ils mourraient souvent dans d'atroce douleur, comme la plupart des autres tributs. Ces Hunger Games… Une boucherie sans nom que l'on cautionnait en silence sans pouvoir rien en dire depuis quarante-six ans. Quentin me rejoignit dans la rangée des dix-sept ans. Mon frère passa devant nous, pour rejoindre celle des quinze-ans. Et si il était pigé ? S'il partait ? Mon cœur se serra. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça avant de filer. La voix de l'hôte de notre district me fit sursauter.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui Stephen ? M'interrogea Quentin.

-Rien, mentis-je en me retournant pour fouiller la foule des yeux.

Le regard noir de Joris m'attira tel un aimant. Il m'aperçut lui aussi, et me fit un petit signe, le visage fermé. Il avait peur pour moi. Sans se soucier du silence qui régnait Cara Roly s'avança vers nous.

-Bienvenu chers habitants du district trois pour cette quarante sixième Moisson ! Dans quelques instants, je procéderais moi-même au tirage au sort qui lèvera le voile sur la question que vous vous posez tous : qui aura donc l'immense privilège de représenter le district trois pour ces quarante sixième Hunger Games ?

Le film démarra bien avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase. Dans d'autres circonstances tout le monde se serait moqué d'elle. Peut-être que dans quelques années, nous en rigolerions. Mais pour l'instant, nous avions tous ce sentiment d'injustice, d'incompréhension. Pourquoi nous faire payer pour une guerre à laquelle nous n'avions pas participé ? Pourquoi nous punir ? La main de Quentin sur mon épaule s'accrochait à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je m'en voulais presque de savoir que dans quelques jours, je serais loin de lui. J'allais le laisser seul. Et s'il venait avec nous ? Et mon frère ? Ils ne méritaient pas cette vie. Allaient-ils m'en vouloir d'avoir voulu échapper à tout cela ? Cara Roly, après avoir demandé s'il y avait cette année des volontaire, une moue comique sur le visage, tout en s'approchant du bocal contenant le nom des filles. Elle brassa les petits papiers. Lola Rimmel pleurait. Ces sanglots résonnaient dans toutes la grande place. Une petite main s'était levée.

-Katy Shades, déclara-t-elle d'une voix fluette au maire, au seul vainqueur et mentor du district et à Cara. Je suis volontaire Madame !

Une petite blonde de quatorze ans sortie de sa rangée sans faire un bruit, sans trépigner. Ses longs cheveux flottant derrière elle, elle saisit la main que lui tendait l'hôtesse pour l'aider à grimper les marches la menant à la scène. Tête baissée, elle était dans sa bulle, ignorant les questions que lui posait Cara. Cette fillette restait étrangement digne. Elle acceptait son sort, sans rechigner. Pire encore. Elle avait choisis d'être là. Puis son prénom et son nom me revinrent en tête. Katy n'avait plus rien à perdre…

Un peu déroutée, Cara se dirigea vers le bocal des garçon. Les murmures parcourant l'assemblée suite à l'action de Katy se turent. Mon souffle se bloqua dans mes poumons, incapables de faire leur travail. Mes doigts caressèrent instinctivement le suçon que Joris m'avait fait ce matin. Non. J'allais partir dans deux petite heures. Ce n'était pas un malheureux bout de papier avec mon nom inscrit dessus qui allait gâcher nos plans, et me tuer.

Cara lu le bout de papier. Appela le même prénom et le même nom plusieurs fois. Un brouillard m'empêchait de distinguer les visages qui s'étaient tournés vers moi. Mes jambes ne pouvaient plus supporter mon poids, alors que j'entendais en boucle dans ma tête sa voix chantante. « Stephen Hean ». « Stephen Hean ». « Stephen Hean ». « Stephen Hean ». « Stephen Hean ». « Stephen Hean »… Quentin pleurait sur mon épaule. Les autres garçons autour de moi m'ignoraient. Ils n'osaient pas m'affronter des yeux. Les gens ont toujours du mal à regarder un mort en sursis. Incapable de bouger, le sol se dérobant sous mes pieds, les pacificateurs me trainèrent jusqu'à la scène. La voix de Joris me tira de ma litanie. Il hurlait à la mort. Sa mère, l'attrapa par les épaules et le câlina lui intimant de se taire. Trop tard. Tous les visages allaient de moi à Joris. Je me dégageais de l'emprise des pacificateurs, donnant un violent coup de coude à l'un deux pour monter les marches de l'escalier seul, avec la même dignité que Katy, du haut de ses quatorze. Elle me regardait, un air désolé collé au visage. Sa petite main pressa la mienne sans la lâcher. Même alors qu'on nous conduisait à l'intérieur de l'hôtel de justice. Elle lâcha enfin mes doigts, s'adressant aux pacificateurs qui nous encadraient :

-Personne ne viendra me voir vous savez. Je peux attendre ici.

Mon cœur se serra. J'aurai voulu être elle. N'avoir rien à perdre. Moi, j'avais tout perdu en l'espace de quatre malheureuses secondes ou mon prénom avait été prononcé. La salle des adieux m'étouffait. Elle était toute capitonnée, sentie le renfermée. Je pouvais presque sentir les pleurs, les cris et le sang du tribut de l'année dernière. Ma famille entra la première. Mon père, fidèle à ses habitudes, ne parla pas. Il fût incapable de me regarder dans les yeux, incapable de tenir sa femme dans ses bras, alors qu'elle sombrait dans la folie.

-George, prend soin de maman, ordonnais-je à mon petit frère.

Il retenait ses larmes.

-Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de profiter de toi ce matin, murmura-t-il. Tu étais ou ? Papa est rentré bien avant toi…

-J'étais heureux…

J'aurais tout donné pour l'être encore. Pour ne pas penser à mort. Comment allais-je mourir d'ailleurs ? Egorgé ? Désarticulé ? La peau mutilée, arrachée ? Démembré ? Brûlé ? Noyé ? Un rire s'étouffa dans ma gorge. J'aurai dû avoir le cran de demander à Joris de partir quand je le pensais. J'aurais dû lui faire confiance, écouter mes sentiments et me rendre compte des siens. Il allait désormais pouvoir dormir dans des draps en flanelle jusqu'à sa mort et boire du café pour toute sa vie.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais ami avec Joris Stevenson.

Son ton n'avait rien de suspicieux. Il ne se doutait de rien. Comment aurait-il pu imaginer son grand frère avec un autre garçon ? C'était inconcevable, cette idée ne lui serait jamais venue en tête.

-Moi non plus, murmurais-je.

Quentin, qui épaulait ma mère depuis le début, la fourra dans les bras de mon frère pour m'enlacer. Il avait le visage brisé comme Katy Shades.

-Je vais te demander un truc horrible Stephen. Mais protège Katy, assure toi qu'elle ne souffre pas.

Quentin et Katy se étaient voisins. Il avait toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour elle. Je le savais. Je hochais la tête. Bien sûr que je le ferais. C'était mon meilleur ami. Et même s'il n'avait aucune idée de la personne que j'étais aujourd'hui, il restait mon meilleur ami.

-Ne renonce pas Stephen. Tu peux t'en sortir.

-Qui sait ? Si l'arène est un circuit électrique géant, j'ai peut-être ma chance, ironisais-je.

-Juste… Ne renonce pas Stephen. C'est tellement injuste tout ça…

-J'ai eu le temps de vivre, tu sais.

-Je sais.

Son accolade aspira mes dernières réserves. Ma mère m'embrassa, me câlina. Je redevenais dans ses bras un bébé chétif, apeuré et j'eu honte de savoir que si je n'avais pas été pigé comme tribut cette année, je serais déjà en train de préparer mes affaires pour fuguer loin d'ici. Mon frère et Quentin l'escortèrent jusqu'à la porte. Les pacificateurs trainèrent mon père, muet et immobile. On aurait dit une statut. Il leva enfin les yeux vers moi, juste avant que la porte ne se ferme. Ses yeux étaient humides.

-Je t'aime, hurla-t-il à travers les murs.

Ses mots me frappèrent. Il avait attendu dix-sept longues années, et le fait que je sois tribut au quarante sixième Hunger Games pour dire qu'il m'aimait. Cette fois, j'éclatais de rire, incapable de me contrôler. Je fis valser le vase de roses rouges en face de moi, qui éclata en mille morceaux sur le mur d'en face. La colère avait pris possession de mon corps. Je tremblais de tous mes membres. La porte s'ouvrit. Je me retournais, certain de voir Joris. Deux yeux noirs me fixaient, brillants. Madame Stevenson me faisait face, le visage aussi torturé que celui de ma mère. Elle me prit dans ses bras. Je restais tétanisé incapable de répondre à son étreinte.

-Je vais chuchoter et tu vas en faire de même, Stephen, me menaça-t-elle. Joris ne viendra pas. Je l'ai fait emmener chez nous. Il va certainement me détester jusqu'à la fin de sa vie pour ce que je viens de faire…

Elle pleurait. Elle pleurait et moi j'étais incapable de la consoler. Je ne comprenais rien à la situation. J'allais mourir. Je ne verrais plus jamais Joris. Je ne pourrais jamais le voir vieillir. Je ne pourrais pas moi-même mourir. Et cette femme, avec laquelle je n'avais jamais discuté, était plantée devant moi, l'air désolée.

-Tu sais, Joris n'a jamais été aussi heureux. J'étais tellement… tellement contente de savoir qu'il t'avait trouvé Stephen.

-Vous saviez, soufflais-je par-dessus son épaule.

Elle hocha la tête.

-J'ai laissé volontairement ces papiers sur mon bureaux il y a trois mois. Pour qu'il sache qu'une vie l'attendait ailleurs, une vie ou il serait libre d'être lui-même et avec toi. J'avais prévu de vous rejoindre après quelques temps. Quand je l'ai entendu t'en parlé ce matin, j'étais soulagée…

-Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé à Joris directement ? Demandais-je totalement interloqué.

-Joris a peur. Je ne voulais pas… Je ne voulais pas le forcer à se confier.

Une seule question trottait réellement dans ma tête :

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Depuis le jour où je l'ai entendu me parler d'un Stephen à qui il donnait des cours de soutien, me sourit-elle.

Ainsi, Joris avait dit la vérité. Il m'aimait depuis la première seconde, sans me connaître… Il fallait qu'il parte d'ici. Même sans moi.

-Obligez-le à partir.

Elle me regarda. Je m'autorisais une seule seconde à imaginer que c'était Joris en face de moi, et non sa mère. Je lui aurais dit que je l'aimais. Je l'aurais toucher. J'aurais imprimer son visage son mes paupières, retenu l'odeur de son parfum. Je n'avais pas profité de lui. Comme s'il m'était acquis. Comme s'il était à moi. J'avais oublié que le Capitole prenait tout, le bonheur, l'amour… Il m'avait dépouillé de tous mes biens.

-Il partira dans deux heures, comme c'était convenu. Je suis ici pour te demander quelque chose.

Elle marqua une pause, desserrant enfin son étreinte. Elle me murmura à l'oreille :

-J'ai payé le passeur pour deux places.

Cette femme avait elle-même payé nos places pour le district treize. Comment en avait-elle entendu parler d'ailleurs ? Qui était réellement Madame Stevenson ? Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'elle était prête à tout pour assurer l'avenir de son fils, ainsi que son bonheur, quitte à payer de sa poche la place de son amant.

-J'ai des choses à régler avant de partir. Je dois m'assurer que personne ne suivra Joris tant qu'il ne sera pas en sécurité avec les gens du treize. A qui voudrais-tu donner ta place ? Je sais que c'est ce que Joris voudrait.

Sa question me laissa sans voix. Mon cerveau tournait à plein régime alors que j'avais les yeux arrondis comme deux billes face à cette femme qui me proposait un marché. Ma mère n'aurait pas la force de quitter mon père. Mon père n'aurait pas la force de quitter son entreprise. Mon frère avait toute sa vie ici, ses amis, mes parents. Il allait s'occuper de ma mère. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre ses deux fils le même jour.

-Quentin. Quentin Samith.

Lui, il n'avait jamais rien eu. La mère de Joris hocha la tête. C'était Quentin qui allait vivre une vie paisible et tranquille. Peut-être qu'il allait rencontrer une fille du treize qui le rendrait heureux. Il s'occuperait de Joris. Essayerait de le rendre moins malheureux. Peut-être qu'il allait m'en vouloir, me détester pour ce que j'étais. Peut-être qu'il allait comprendre ma relation avec Joris. Qu'importe. Il serait vivant. Moi je serais mort. Sa fureur n'aura pas la moindre chances de m'atteindre. Ma voix se brisa.

-Dite à Joris que je l'aime.

-Je lui dirais. Si jamais tu reviens vivant Stephen… N'essaye pas d'entrer en contact avec lui ou avec quelqu'un du treize. Tu seras surveiller en permanence. Ta vie ne t'appartient plus désormais. Si tu gagnes, Stephen, tu n'auras pas la moindre chance de leur échapper.

Cette femme venait de m'apprendre que je venais définitivement de perdre celui que j'aimais. Jamais je ne reverrais Stephen. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. C'était affreusement long. Elle venait de m'arracher la dernière chose qui pouvait me donner l'envie de me battre. Elle savait que j'aimais assez Joris pour refuser de courir le risque qu'il lui arrive le moindre mal. Elle quitta la salle sans rien ajouter, les larmes dévalant toujours ses pommettes saillantes.

Sur le chemin jusqu'à la gare, Katy m'observa. Son regard azur se baladait partout. Elle se tortillait sur son siège, comme une gamine impatiente. Comme moi, quand j'étais rentré chez moi ce midi. Maintenant, mes espoirs avait volé en éclats.

-Dit quelque chose Katy.

Elle se tourna vers, un sourire éclatant au visage. D'une voix légère, elle me déclara enfin :

-Les quarante-sixième Hunger Games auront vingt-trois tributs, et une suicidée.

 _Stephen Hean Tribut du District 3  
Le sort sera-t-il en sa faveur ? _


	6. DISTRICT 3 - Aucune raison de vivre

KATY SHADES-DISTRICT 3

J'étais seule. Je l'avais toujours été au final. Mon père était mort avant que ma mère ne me mette au monde. Ma mère était morte de chagrin trois ans après. D'après ma grande sœur c'était incroyablement long, vu l'état dans lequel elle était. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle disait avant de mourir à son tour. Un accident bête. Un accident… J'ai toujours détesté la définition de ce mot. « Accident »… Evénement imprévisible, désagréable. Ce sont mes grands-parents paternels qui m'ont élevés. Ils n'avaient plus vraiment le choix. Comment fermer les yeux plus longtemps ? Comment ignorer la pauvre petite Shades, seule au monde ?

J'avais commencé à croire que j'étais maudite, que mes proches mourraient parce que j'étais près d'eux. Anna m'avait sermonné quand je lui avais fait part de cette pensée. « Ta vie, Katy, n'a rien à voir avec la mort des autres ». J'avais six ans, je n'avais pas compris le sens de ses paroles. Deux jours après, les pacificateurs m'avait amené à l'institut médicolégal du district pour que j'identifie le corps de ma sœur. Personne n'avait pris la peine de fermer ses grands yeux gris… Mes grands-parents, quand ils étaient arrivés à leur tour, m'avaient prise dans leurs bras.

-Tu sais Katy, elle n'est pas seule. Elle a rejoint ton père et ta mère…

Et moi, j'étais seule. Toute seule dans une chambre froide entourée de médecins, de mes grands-parents que je connaissais à peine. J'aurais voulu être avec eux, moi aussi. Mes parents et ma sœur. J'avais chéris cette pensée pendant très longtemps, au plus profond de mon cœur. Un jour, je les rejoindrais. Je ne serais plus abandonnée ou laissée. Je ne serais plus un fardeau pour mes grands-parents. Ils croyaient que je ne le savais pas… Mais je les entendais souvent parler de ma mère… Cette chère Coline, si belle, si jeune, si intelligente, promise à de grandes choses mais mort beaucoup trop tôt. Je leur faisait penser à ma mère. Tous ceux qui l'avaient connu s'amusaient à me le répéter comme s'il s'agissait d'une blague entre eux. « Tu as la bouche fine de ta mère, Katy », « Tu as les yeux bleu ciel de ta mère, Katy », « Tu as les superbes cheveux dorés de ta mère, Katy », « Tu as le sourire lumineux de ta mère Katy »… Mon propre corps ne m'appartenait pas. Il était à une femme morte, que je n'avais jamais réellement connu et dont je n'avais aucun souvenir. Tout le monde ne voyait en moi que la pauvre petite Katy, portrait craché, miniature de Coline Shades. Je me demandais souvent ce qui arriverais le jour où je mourrais. Est-ce que tous ces gens allait pleurer la deuxième mort de Coline ou la mienne ?

-Katy, Quentin est ici !

Le femme qui m'avait appelé me tira de mes songes. Je m'enveloppais dans l'écharpe qui avait appartenue à ma grand-mère. Elle était morte suivant mon grand-père dans la tombe. En l'espace de trois mois, j'avais perdu les deux derniers membres de ma famille et je m'étais ruiné, dilapidant tout mon héritage pour tenter de sauver ma grand-mère avec des médicaments qui n'avaient jamais fait effet. Fanny était payée pour s'occuper de moi. Pas pour m'aimer ou devenir ma famille. Elle ressemblait à l'image que je me faisais d'une mère, même si elle n'aurait jamais cette place dans mon cœur. Je m'habillais, avec les seuls vêtements propres qui me restait. Je n'avais plus rien. J'étais dépossédée de toute famille, de tout bien.

Quentin était sur le perron, adossé au mur. C'était mon voisin avant. Mes grands-parents m'avaient souvent refilé à ses parents, sans se douter que ces derniers étaient de véritables cas désespérés. Je n'avais jamais vu de personne aussi malheureuses. Quentin, m'avait expliqué qu'il pleurait la mort d'un enfant tous les soirs. Moi, je lui avais répondu que je ne pleurais plus depuis longtemps la mort de mon père, celle de ma mère ainsi que celle d'Anna.

-Salut l'orpheline ! me salua-t-il les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue. Quentin était cet ancrage, ce point dans le décor que je pouvais fixer pour garder mon équilibre. Il avait toujours été là. Je me souvenais de lui, jouant avec Anna quand nous étions plus jeunes. Elle avait un an de plus que lui.

-Salut Monsieur le jaloux, lui répondis-je en escaladant le petit muret.

J'étais orpheline et Quentin, lui en crevait de jalousie, ce qui pouvait se comprendre vu ses parents. Il me tendit une orange, déjà épluchée. Je ne mangeais jamais à ma faim chez Fanny… J'avalais un quartier, laissant Quentin passer une main dans mes cheveux blonds.

-Ils sont très longs… Je vais te les couper avant la Moisson, si tu veux.

Je repoussais sa main en haussant les épaules. A quoi bon me faire belle ? Le résultat sera le même. La mort. Quentin connaissait mes projets, sans les comprendre. Je sautais à pieds joints sur le muret. Avançant un pas après l'autre, les bras écartés, je marchais droit devant moi, sans regarder ou j'allais. Quentin me suivait, prêt à me rattraper si je tombais.

-Tu n'es pas déjà chez les Hean aujourd'hui ? Demandais-je curieuse.

Quentin était mon seul ami. Je le connaissais par cœur. La Moisson était un véritable cauchemar pour lui. En plus du stress de se savoir éligible pour être tribut, ses parents étaient ingérables à cette période de l'année. Il se refugiait toujours chez les Hean. Leur aîné, avait son âge. Stephen était un gars trop méfiant et trop dans sa bulle pour s'intéresser aux autres. Je le soupçonnais de ne même pas se rappeler de moi ou même de ces jeux d'enfants qu'ils faisaient avec Anna et Quentin, plus jeunes.

-Stephen est chez les Stevenson, m'annonça-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

-Oh ! fis-je en m'arrêtant de marcher pour le regarder, les bras toujours écartés.

Ainsi Stephen était chez les Stevenson…

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…, pousuivit-il. C'est pour son père. Madame Stevenson a appelé pour qu'on répare une installation électrique.

Il soupira, me prenant par la taille pour me forcer à descendre de mon muret. Un jour, Quentin était venu chez mes grands-parents, alarmés. Il était entré dans ma chambre dans tous ses états. Il m'avait dit qu'il avait vu Stephen embrasser un garçon dans la salle d'étude de leur lycée. Je lui avais demandé pourquoi cela le mettait en boule. « C'est mon meilleur ami, Katy ». « Et alors ? » lui avais-je répondu. Il avait fait les cent pas toute la journée. Il était revenu une semaine plus tard, toujours aussi fâché. « Pourquoi il ne m'en a pas parlé ? C'est mon meilleur ami ! Il devrait me confier ce genre de chose ! », s'était-il emporté. Je l'avais regardé s'énerver sans rien dire, en mangeant mon orange.

-Il ne m'en a toujours pas touché un seul mot, tu sais…

-Tu ne t'es pas dit un seul instant qu'il pensait que tu renierais votre amitié si tu venais à apprendre qu'il aimait les garçons et pas les filles ?

-Sincèrement, Katy, il aimerait les chiens que je m'en ficherais par-dessus tout.

Dégoutée, je le frappais à l'épaule :

-C'est dégueulasse Quentin !

Il rit, passant une main dans ses cheveux auburn. Je comprenais son succès auprès des filles. Il était beau Quentin. Peut-être qu'Ana et lui seraient tombés amoureux si elle avait vécu… Je les imaginais souvent tous les deux, heureux. Quentin n'était rien de plus que le dernier souvenir que j'avais de ma sœur au final. Il restait pour moi un objet me permettant de contempler ce que j'avais perdu….

-Je crois que c'est ce qu'il pense en fait. J'attends qu'il se sente prêt.

-Il ne t'en parlera jamais. Ne serait-ce que pour te préserver. Ou pour ne pas courir le risque de mourir parce qu'il aime un homme.

Il soupira encore une fois. Il était vrai que Stephen s' était fourré dans un sacré pétrin… En soit, le fait qu'il soit tombé amoureux de Joris Stevenson ne m'avait jamais choqué. Ça faisait bizarre, certes. Les relations amoureuses homosexuelles n'étaient pas très bien vues. Elles étaient même réprimées. Pas explicitement bien sûr… Mais comment jeter la pierre Stephen ? Joris était si beau… Je pouvais comprendre que Quentin soit déçu. Moi, je comprenais le choix de Stephen. Jamais je n'aurais pris le risque de dévoiler un secret comme celui-ci, même avec quelqu'un avec qui j'aurais partagé mon enfance. Stephen risquait d'être enfermé, mutilé, ou pire si on apprenait qu'il n'était pas comme la majorité d'entre nous. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était la majorité qui gouvernait notre pays. Moi aussi j'en souffrais. La majorité voulait qu'on ait une famille normale. Je n'avais ni l'un et encore moins l'autre.

-Tu as pris un risque en m'en parlant, commentais-je.

-Je te fais confiance. Stephen est ma famille. Tu sais ce que ça implique, Katy.

Dès fois, je me sentais idiote. Qu'étais-je pour Quentin, moi ? Un être aussi étrange que lui, non conventionnelle, qui souffrait beaucoup trop. Nous nous complaisions dans notre malheur et notre infortune en permanence. Je ne lui fessait aucun bien. Notre relation… Notre relation était malsaine.

-Quentin, si je venais à disparaître…

Sa main se plaqua sur ma bouche, coupant ainsi la fin de ma phrase.

-Sombre idiote ! Ne dit jamais des choses comme ça, Katy !

Ses yeux s'étaient assombris. Je m'étais interdit de m'attacher à qui que ce soit, même à lui. Il était mon point de repère, c'était tout. Moi j'avais besoin de me confier. De dire à quelqu'un ce que je comptais faire. D'avouer que j'étais prêtre. Prêtre à rejoindre mes grands-parents, ma mère, mon père et Anna.

-Je suis prête.

-T'es folle.

C'était à mon tour de soupirer. C'était ce que je voulais. Mourir. Le seul problème, était la peur. La peur d'être oublié de tous. Qui se souviendrait de la pauvre petite Katy Shades, une fois l'enterrement terminé ? Qui viendrait poser des fleurs sur sa tombe et pleurer tous les ans à la même date sur la pierre froide et grise ? Personne. Les gens du district m'oublieront et les souvenirs de ma mère, de mon père, de mes grands-parents et de ma sœur mourront avec moi. Je voulais que mon nom ne soit oublier de personne, qu'on se remémore Katy Shades autrement que comme la pauvre petite orpheline. Je voulais être autre chose.

Rien de ne m'avait jamais empêché de passer à l'acte. Une lame bien affutée entre mes mains. Un Couteaux bien tranchant. Une chute du toit de l'école. Avaler la boîte de médicaments de mes grands-parents. Me noyer en prenant en bain. J'avais peut-être peur de la douleur… Pourtant, si c'était une souffrance de quelques secondes pour éteindre mon cerveau, ma vie si misérable et pathétique… J'aurais tout donné pour m'endormir et ne jamais me réveiller. Puis j'avais eu cette idée lumineuse il y a quelques années. J'avais trouvé un moyen de mourir sans douleur, sans que mon souvenir ne meure, sans exister pour toujours en tant que la pauvre petite orpheline Shades, celle qui avait été malheureuse toute sa vie et qui avait sûrement bien fait de se tuer.

-Si tu participes à ces Hunger Games, Katy, tu vas mourir.

Les mots de Quentin s'étaient étouffés dans sa gorge. J'étais surprise. Il tenait à moi. Mais l'œuvre du temps ferait qu'il m'oublierait petit à petit, comme les autres. Je n'étais pas assez bien pour ce monde. Ou peut-être était-ce l'inverse ? Qui sait. Je n'y avait juste pas ma place, et je ne la trouverais certainement jamais. Alors autant écourter mes jours ici. Chaque respiration me donnait l'impression d'étouffer tous les jours un peu plus.

-Je mangerais des plats somptueux jusqu'à m'en faire exploser le ventre. Je porterais des vêtements merveilleux. Je sortirais de ces murs. Quentin, c'est mon choix…

-Non, rétorqua-t-il. C'est ta vie que tu fous en l'air !

-Je souffre trop. Je… Je n'y arrive plus !

De grosses larmes commençaient à perler au coin de mes yeux. Je voulais tellement en finir. Tellement. Les paroles de mes grands-parents tournaient en boucles dans ma tête. « Tu sais Katy, elle n'est pas seule. Elle a rejoint ton père et ta mère… ». Ils avaient dit que Anna n'était pas seule, là où elle était. Moi je l'étais. Je ne voulais plus l'être. La famille Shades serait enfin réunie, et moi, j'aurais rejoint ma famille.

-Oh Katy, souffla Quentin en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je répondis rapidement à son étreinte. Je savais qu'il ne discuterait pas plus longtemps. Il comprenait. Et moi, je me demandais comment il faisait pour ne pas avoir les mêmes idées noires que moi, avec la vie qu'il avait. Ses parents étaient physiquement vivants bien sûr… Mais à l'intérieur… Ils étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus mort. Quentin était aussi seul que moi, ou presque.

-On se souviendra de moi comme la Tribut féminine du District 3, qui s'est fait sauter avant la fin du décompte, murmurais-je par-dessus son épaule.

C'était ce que je voulais faire. Il était hors de question que je fasse partie du spectacle sordide des Hunger Games… Plus que ça, je ne voulais pas souffrir. Je voulais rester maître de ma vie jusqu'au dernier moment, choisir moi-même le moment ou mon dernier souffle viendrait. Je sauterais de cette plateforme seule, avec la conviction que ce serait la meilleure chose à faire. Je ne pourrais plus reculer, revenir en arrière. Et je reverrais enfin ceux que j'aimais, et ceux qui m'aimaient. En plus de cela, j'épargnerais à une autre fille, qui elle voulait et méritait de vivre, de mourir injustement. Je faisais la meilleure chose à faire. Je le savais. Je le savais…

Quentin desserra son étreinte. Surprise par cette dernière, j'avais lâché l'orange sans m'en rendre compte. Je la ramassais distraitement en l'essuyant sur mon haut. Quentin me fît faire le tour du District trois, comme si je ne le connaissais pas déjà bien assez. Il était triste, cela se voyait. Mais je ne renoncerais jamais à ma mort pour le bon plaisir de sa vie. Il me ramena dans la maison appartenant à ma famille d'accueil, le visage soudainement ridé, comme s'il avait pris soudainement dix ans durant notre promenade.

-C'est la dernière fois que nous nous voyons Quentin.

Une boule d'angoisse monta. Ma vue se brouilla. Je pleurais… Je refusais à ce qu'il vienne me faire ses adieux dans la salle de l'hôtel de justice. Je ne voulais pas que cela soit sa dernière image de moi.

-Je sais que tu t'en sortiras très bien sans moi, sanglotais-je. Tu t'en sors toujours…

Quentin avait connu plus de malheurs que la plupart des garçon de dix-sept ans. Il était fort.

-Il y a un autre moyen Katy, me supplia-t-il la voix brisée. Moi, je t'aiderai. Je m'occuperais de toi ! Tu seras heureuse ! Permet toi d'être heureuse !

-J'ai essayé.

Je me levais sur la pointe de mes pieds, pour atteindre son visage et essuyer ses larmes.

-Dis-moi Quentin, comment fais-tu, toi, pour être heureux ? Lui demandais-je très sérieusement.

Cette question m'avait toujours titillé. Avec ses parents, le fantôme de ce frère mort aux Hunger Games, la misère, les insultes… Comment faisait-il ? Sa vie était moins pourrie que la mienne, mais quand même… Durant la période suivant la Moisson, il était un véritable zombi, même en vivant chez les Hean.

-Je sais me contenter des petits bonheurs de la vie. Et puis, il y a l'espoir…

Malgré moi, un sourire illumina mon visage. J'avais enfin ma réponse. L'espoir… L'espoir. Ainsi, c'était l'espoir qui me faisait défaut. Peut-être que si j'avais eu l'espoir, je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui, prête à me jeter en pâture pour le Capitole, juste pour parvenir à mes fins… Quentin avait Stephen, les Hean. Il avait encore des gens qui tenaient à lui. Moi, je n'avais plus rien à perdre, parce que je n'avais tout simplement rien. La vie était mon seul bagage. Et il était déjà bien trop lourd. Quentin m'embrassa sur le front, enroulant une mèche de mes cheveux blonds autour de son doigt :

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te les couper.

Je haussais les épaules, avant de passer le pas de la porte, déjà ouverte. Une fois à l'intérieur, je me surpris à regarder la silhouette de Quentin disparaitre petit à petit au coin de la rue. Fanny me souriait doucement en désignant la table déjà dressée pour le repas. Elle posa une main sur mon épaule :

-Si tu veux, moi, je veux bien te les couper, tes cheveux.

Je secouais la tête de bas en haut. Si cela pouvait bien lui faire plaisir. Et puis, ils étaient bien trop longs après tout…

Avant que le gong ne retentisse, j'admirais les mèches blondes et raides étalés dans toute la maison. Fanny avait tenté de me rassurer pendant tout le repas, persuadée que j'étais morte de trouille, comme tous les gamins devraient l'être le jour de la Moisson. J'étais, au contraire, détendue, calme et paisible. Je détenais enfin le contrôle de ma vie et de ce que j'allais en faire. Je secouais les épaules, époussetant mes vêtements pour chasser les cheveux qui s'y étaient accrochés, avant de partir sans prononcer un mots vers la grande place. Fanny me suivit discrètement, sans s'apercevoir que je courrais presque.

En m'enregistrant auprès des pacificateurs, je me retournais vers ma tutrice une dernière fois. Peut-être qu'elle tenait un petit peu à moi finalement… Il était cependant trop tard pour changer d'avis. Des sanglots attirèrent mon attention. Lola Rimmel, grande brune aux yeux bleus pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps devant moi. Je ne la connaissais que de vu et de nom. Quentin avait couché avec elle.

-Lola… Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle se tourna vers moi, le visage crispé, le regard furieux :

-A ton avis ? J'ai seize ans. Il y a quatre bouts de papiers portant mon nom dans cette fichue boule transparente. J'ai une chance de plus que l'année dernière de me faire tuer.

Elle avait murmuré pour ne pas se faire entendre des pacificateurs.

-J'ai encore tellement de choses à vivre…

Les mains derrière le dos, je me balançais d'avant en arrière tout en l'écoutant. Lola avait raison. Sa vie était parfaite. Son futur le sera tout autant… Je l'imaginais déjà en train de travailler comme secrétaire ou quelques choses dans ce goût-là, avec un mari aimant et deux enfants aux joues bien roses. Elle avait encore tellement de choses à vivre… Elle me jaugea du regard, condescendante :

-Tu as l'air tellement…, elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase comme si elle n'arrivait pas elle-même à croire les mots qu'elle allait prononcer. Tu as l'air tellement contente d'être là.

« Je le suis », pensais-je, sans oser le dire à voix haute.

-Peut-être parce que je connais d'avance l'issue de cette Moisson, lui répondis-je innocemment.

-Et quelle sera-t-elle d'après toi ? Demanda-t-elle en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre, Lola…, affirmais-je en la regardant s'enregistrer toute tremblante.

Mon tour venu, j'adressais aux hommes en face de moi un petit sourire qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas. Le district Trois ne fournissait jamais de très bons tributs… Ils étaient conscients de condamner deux enfants. Peut-être qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à les regarder dans les yeux pour cette raison. Mais moi, personne ne me condamnait…. J'étais mon propre bourreau, mon propre sauveur. En passant devant la rangée des seize ans, j'adressais un signe à Lola, lui intimant secrètement de ne pas s'en faire. Je baissais la tête, en bout de file. Ainsi quand je sortirais de ma rangée pour me porter volontaire, je ne dérangerais personne. Cara Roly était déjà sur la scène, impatiente. Le maire, lui, avait l'air absent, comme l'ancien vainqueur. Je lui avouerais tout de suite qu'il serait inutile de perdre du temps avec moi… Il valait mieux qu'il s'occupe du Tribut masculin. Peut-être que cette année il sera vainqueur !

-Bienvenu chers habitants du district trois pour cette quarante sixième Moisson ! Dans quelques instants, je procéderais moi-même au tirage au sort qui lèvera le voile sur la question que vous vous posez tous : qui aura donc l'immense privilège de représenter le district trois pour ces quarante sixième Hunger Games ?

Cara Roly est un peu ridicule, comme tous les ans. Ça se voit qu'elle n'aime pas vraiment le District Trois et qu'elle aurait préféré être ailleurs. Pourtant elle continuait de sourire niaisement :

Le film démarra bien avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase. Mon cœur battait la chamade. C'était à moi. C'était mon tour. J'allais faire dans un instant un premier pas vers ma mort, ma délivrance. Inconsciemment je fouillais la grande place des yeux. Quentin me regardait, me suppliant des yeux de laisser faire le destin. Mais je n'avais aucune raison de donner à ce dernier une chance de dicter encore une fois ma vie. Je voulais en finir. Pour de bon. Autant épargner la vie d'une autre qui voulait vivre. La vie était un don précieux, n'est-ce pas ? Je rejetais juste le mien. Et tout le monde se souviendrait de moi comme de quelqu'un qui n'avait plus rien à perdre, mais rien à gagner non plus. Je serai la fille de quatorze ans qui aura eu le courage de se faire sauter avant de participer à cette boucherie.

Mes pensées avaient filé si vite que je n'avais pas remarqué que Cara s'était s'approchée du bocal contenant le nom des filles. Elle brassa les petits papiers. Derrière moi Lola Rimmel pleurait encore et encore. Ces sanglots résonnaient dans toutes la grande place. Ils ricochaient dans ma tête. Lola Rimmel… Elle, elle était si pleine de vie. Ma main se leva toute seule, comme si elle était animée de sa propre volonté. Mon regard se porta sur le maire, le gagnant et l'hôtesse.

-Katy Shades. Je suis volontaire Madame !

Je sortais de ma rangée d'un pas déterminé sans faire un bruit, sans trépigner. L'hôtesse tendit sa main. Ses ongles vernis éraflèrent ma peau. Je gardais la tête baissée, le cœur gonflé. Je ressentais de la joie. Et une pointe d'espoir. Une pointe d'espoir, parce que j'allais bientôt revoir ma famille. Et que ma vie si dure, si pénible serait bientôt terminée. J'avais choisis d'être là. Les murmures parcouraient la grande place. J'entendais mon prénom, mon nom. Je relevais la tête un bref instant. Fanny était partie. Je ne la voyais plus. Lola avait pris dans ses bras sa meilleure amie, soulagée. Quentin me contemplait, impuissant. Un peu déroutée, Cara se dirigea vers le bocal des garçon. Je me fichais bien du nom qui allait sortir pourvu qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Quentin.

-Et notre tribut masculin pour les quarante-sixième Hunger Games sera…

Cara lu le bout de papier.

-Stephen Hean !

Plusieurs secondes passèrent. Cara répéta le prénom et le nom plusieurs fois, avec la même voix, prenant la même intonation. Je fixais Quentin des yeux. Il venait de perdre la seule personne qui lui permettait de tenir encore debout. Tous les yeux avaient convergé vers Stephen qui pâle comme un linge, de bougeait pas d'un iota. Les pacificateurs le trainèrent jusqu'à la scène, violemment. Inerte, il ne se débattait même pas. Il se savait condamné. J'avais reconnu Joris… Quelqu'un hurla dans la foule. Son cris déchira mon cœur. Il était désespéré. Mon regard se reconcentra sur Stephen. Il s'était dégagé de l'emprise des pacificateurs, donnant un violent coup de coude à l'un deux pour monter les marches de l'escalier seul. J'étais tellement désolée pour lui. Et pourtant, ce monde n'était manifestement pas fait pour lui… Il était différent tout comme moi. On ne voulait pas de lui. Sauf que le destin avait eu besoin de le lui rappeler. Je pressais ma main dans la sienne. J'aurais voulu lui apporté un peu de réconfort. Mais j'étais trop heureuse pour cela. Sa main resta agrippée à la mienne jusqu'au bout. Il fût contraint de la lâcher une fois arrivé à l'hôtel de ville, pour se rendre dans la salle des adieux.

-Personne ne viendra me voir vous savez. Je peux attendre ici, déclarais-je aux pacificateurs qui nous encadraient.

Ils hochèrent la tête, me désignant une chaise ou m'assoir. Je m'exécutais en balançant mes jambes en rythme. Un homme s'assit à côté de moi. Je tournais la tête vers lui. Il avait une étincelle de curiosité qui brillait dans ses yeux. Anton Karard, le seul gagnant en vie du district trois me jaugeait. Je me sentais petite face à cet homme. Il avait la quarantaine. L'âge qu'aurait eu mon père s'il avait toujours été de ce monde.

-Pourquoi t'es-tu portée volontaire ? M'interrogea-t-il d'une voix dure.

-Pourquoi pensez-vous que je l'ai fait ?

Ma question le prit au dépourvu. Il me sonda un instant, comme un scientifique observant une créature étrange pour la première fois. Son visage se transforma soudainement devant moi. Il venait de comprendre quelque chose.

-Parce que tu es Katy Shades.

Je ne cachais pas mon étonnement, penchant ma tête sur le côté. Son sourire disparut instantanément.

-Coline avait le même tic.

-Je sais. Tout le monde me le dit.

-En revanche, tu as le même culot que ton père…

Ma bouche s'ouvrit sans que je ne puisse la refermer. J'entendais rarement parler de mon père. Tout le monde connaissait Coline Shades. Mais dès que j'évoquais le nom de mon père, tout le monde baissait les yeux.

-Il serait certainement mort de chagrin de te voir ici. Surtout de ta propre volonté.

Il ne s'adressait pas particulièrement à moi. Il regardait le vide. Je n'étais pas là pour lui.

-Est-ce que tu veux mourir, Katy Shades ?

Je secouais la tête de gauche à droite.

-Je veux juste arrêter de vivre.

Un rire mauvais s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres :

-C'est la même chose gamine. Tu n'as que quatorze ans. Que sais-tu de la vie ? Je te donne la réponse : rien. Tu crois que tu es malheureuse, seule au monde, que personne ne t'aime assez pour vivre. Tous tes proches t'ont abandonné. Tu es seule. Tu souffres.

Il marqua une pause. Ses mots me frappèrent, aussi violents que des coups de poings. Le goût du sang se répandit dans ma bouche. Je venais de me mordre l'intérieur de la joue trop fort.

-Tu es juste une adolescente paumée, qu'on a pas assez surveillé, qu'on a pas écouté. Tu penses que mourir est la seule alternative. Sauf que tu n'as pas le courage de le faire toi-même. Alors tu te sers des Hunger Games comme une arme.

Cette homme m'avait sondé en l'espace de deux secondes en un minable petit regard. Anton habitait au village des vainqueurs. Je ne l'avais vu que deux fois dans ma vie, et c'était pendant la cérémonie de la Moisson. Qui était-il réellement ?

-Si j'avais su que la fille de Coline était aussi mal… Elle aurait voulu que tu vives, que tu tombes amoureuses, que tu danses, chantes, ris. Elle t'aurait donné le monde. Elle aurait tout sacrifié pour toi.

Personne n'avait jamais parlé de ma mère ainsi. Il se leva, suivant Cara qui m'attrapa les deux mains pour me faire avancer jusqu'à la voiture. Anton se tourna vers moi :

-Tu viens de faire la plus grosse connerie de toute ta vie Katy Shades.

-J'ai juste empêché le destin de me tuer. J'ai décidé d'arrêter de me battre.

Il s'arrêta, faisant trébucher Cara qui marchait juste derrière lui. Elle se cogna le front sur son dos, en grimaçant et pestant contre lui. Immobile, il s'anima comme une bête folle enragée pour me secouer par les épaules :

-Tu as décidé d'arrêter de te battre ? Mais gamine, t'as songé un seul instant que des personnes s'étaient battues bien avant toi pour te faire vivre ? T'as songé à ça, hein ? Bien sûr que non, hurla-t-il dans tout l'hôtel. T'étais bien trop occupée à te regarder le nombril !

Il claqua la grande porte de l'hôtel de justice, me laissant seule avec Cara, qui me tapotait l'épaule.

-Ne t'en fait pas mon enfant. Moi, je trouve ton geste très courageux.

Je lui souriais. Cette femme ne me comprenait pas. Mais j'étais heureuse d'avoir un soutien. Elle me fît monter dans la voiture. Sur le chemin jusqu'à la gare, j'observais les alentours et Stephen. Je me tortillais sur son siège, comme une gamine impatiente. Les paroles d'Anton étaient déjà loin dans mon esprit. Je ne regrettais pas mon geste. Je me ferais exploser la tête dans quelques semaines seulement et j'en étais ravie. J'allais apprendre à connaître mon père, ma mère. J'allais revoir Ana, mes grands-parents. Tout serait parfait. Je ne serais plus jamais seule. Et je ne souffrirais plus.

-Dit quelque chose Katy, me tira de mes pensées la voix enrouée de Stephen.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, soulagée. J'étais heureuse comme je ne l'avais jamais été de toute ma vie.

-Les quarante-sixième Hunger Games auront vingt-trois tributs, et une suicidée.

 _Katy Shades Tribut du District 3  
Le sort sera-t-il en sa faveur ? _


	7. DISTRICT 4 - Un goût de rancune

AZUL MERGER- DISTRICT 4

-Plus vite Azul ! Tu serais déjà mort si je l'avais voulu !

Aujourd'hui, chacun rêvait de voir son nom pigé... Mon entraîneuse, Madame Courbet, aimait me dire que j'étais quasiment né ici. Mais cela n'était pas vrai. Mes parents étaient morts tous les deux et ce centre était mon seul foyer. Ce centre, je lui devais tout, parce qu'il m'avait tout appris. Notamment à tuer. Cela paraissait compliqué et moralement impossible, mais c'était aussi facile que de respirer ou de parler. Je maniais toutes les armes, mais ma favorite restait la massue.

-Tu n'es pas assez rapide Azul ! Hurla Antéïa. Nous sommes une équipe de tueurs et non des babouins essayant de danser avec des bouts de métaux dans les mains.

Je grognais avant de décapiter la tête d'un mannequin en pierre à la l'aide de ma massue. Je ne savais pas comment cela se passait dans les districts un et deux, mais ici, nous avions chacun un binôme. Il nous était attribué dès notre naissance. Chaque binôme contenait un garçon et une fille qui devaient concourir ensemble aux Hunger Games. La fille se portai volontaire en première et ensuite le garçon qui était son binôme, se désignait à son tour. Nous apprenions alors à tuer en équipe, mais sans s'apprécier réellement. D'ailleurs je ne voyais pas comment j'aurais pu apprécier ma partenaire. Antéïa était quelqu'un de tellement... gentille et banale. Elle souriait tout le temps ! Sauf quand elle s'entraînait, évidemment. Elle dévoilait alors ses dents pointues et blanches. Mais elle ne m'effrayait. pas du tout.

-Ça te vas là ? Lui demandais-je dédaigneusement.

-M'ouais pas mal...

-Pas mal ? M'énervais-je. Attention Antéïa ce mannequin pourrait être toi !

Elle rit en se moquant de moi. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je me dirigeais vers elle, avec une sévère envie de la tuer. Ma massue au-dessus de sa tête, j'étais à deux doigts de lui porter un coup dont elle se serait souvenue toute sa misérable vie. Elle esquiva l'attaque avec une agilité déconcertante, même pour moi, qui la connaissait depuis toujours.

-Mon pauvre Azul. L'idiotie fait partie de toi...

-Chacun ses tares. Pour toi, il s'agit de la laideur !

Elle afficha un air faussement vexé, tout en sachant que mes propos étaient faux. Fereg lui répétait tous les jours qu'elle était la plus belle…. Impossible pour elle d'oublier ce fait ! Mais je devais au moins reconnaître cela à Antéïa. Elle était plutôt jolie avec sa peau brune et ses cheveux bouclés noirs... Elle dégageait quelque chose de bestiale.

-Moi, au moins, j'ai des parents !

Un cri de rage sortit de ma gorge et je lâchais mon arme pour lui lancer un coup de poing en plein dans le nez. Elle se mît à saigner. Elle m'attaqua en donnant une série de coups de pieds. Elle me toucha au ventre. Je l'attrapais afin de la mettre à terre. Nous roulions sur le sol d'entraînement et nous nous donnions le plus de coup possible. Un sifflet résonna dans la salle alors déserte. Nous nous stoppions net. C'était Madame Courbet.

-Vous êtres que des inconscients ! Vous êtres sensés démolir les autres, pas votre binôme ! Vous serez de corvée pendant un mois !

Je ricane.

-Nous n'avons pas l'intention de rester ici. Nous participons au Hunger Games cette année !

Madame Courbet posa sa main sur sa tête ce qui signifiait chez elle : « Mais oui, comment ai-je pu oublier?! ».Elle regarda attentivement Antéïa qui baissa la tête d'un air coupable.

-Allez prendre une douche. Antéïa passe à l'infirmerie. Maintenant ! ordonna-t-elle.

Je n'aimais pas être sous les ordres de quelqu'un. Je valais mieux qu'un simple soumis qui obéissait aux lois. Non, moi je voulais les édicter et régir ! Quand je serai rentré vainqueur des Hunger Games, je deviendrais haut placé dans mon district et obligerais tous les enfants à s'inscrire dans un centre. Et je détruirais les binômes aussi... Quand j'arrivais dans le réfectoire, tout le monde mangeaient en bavardant. Les tables étaient nombreuses. Elles étaient attribuées en fonction de l'âge. Les plus jeunes avaient parfois un an. Nous étions nés pour tuer et voir ces enfants me le rappelait agréablement tous les jours. Je m'asseyais à côté de Fereg, une personne avec laquelle je m'entendais plutôt bien.

-Félicitations, me dit-il.

-Sans rancune ?

-Évidement ! sourit Fereg.

Il parlai du tournois qui c'était finit hier. Nous étions une bonne dizaine de notre âge à y avoir participer et le binôme gagnant devait participer aux jeux de cette année. Fereg et Gaziella étaient les finalistes en face d' Antéïa et moi. Nous avions gagnés sans mal. A peu trop facilement...

-Tu vas vraiment te porter volontaire ?

-Bien sûr ! Je suis né pour ça. Comme toi... répondis-je telle une évidence

-Ne prend pas les choses si sérieusement. Cool !

-L'honneur de notre district repose sur nous et les victoires que nous lui apportons ! m'énervais-je presque malgré moi.

-Si c'est pour finir comme Hadrien non merci !

-Hadrien était faible et nul. Il c'était trop attaché à son binôme.

-Et si jamais tu en sors, tu pourrais finir comme le morbide Timéo Finn ! Il passe ses journées sur la baie à ce que j'ai entendu dire. Et Delphine Anémar sombre dans les drogues un peu plus chaque jour...

-Ce ne sont que des faibles qui ne rendent pas comptes de la chance qu'ils ont eu ! Ce ne sont qu'une poignée de vainqueurs ! Regarde Madame Courbet, elle ne semble pas traumatisée...

-Oh ! Calme mec...

Je réalisais soudainement que j'étais débout et que tout le monde me regardait la bouche ouverte.

-Décidément, tu ne rates jamais une occasion de te ridiculiser Azul ! déclara Antéïa en s'asseyant à côté de Fereg.

Je me rasseyais et lui plantais un regard froid en la fusillant des yeux.

-Tu sera la première à mourir dans l'arène Antéïa !

-Madame Courbet te l'interdit. Non, que le fait de se batte à mort avec toi me déplaise mais, j'obéis.

-Madame Courbet ne sera pas avec nous à ce moment-là et je me fiche de ce qu'elle ordonne !

Fereg retient Antéïa de dire quoique que soit et lui tenait la main en la fixant dans les yeux. J'avais du mal à comprendre leur manège... Je me concentrais sur mon assiette de poissons. Je m'apprêtais à avaler une bouchée quand un gamin de quatre ans me parla :

-Madame Courbet souhaite vous voir.

Je jetai mon assiette et me levais sans dire un mot.

-Merci Noé, le remercia Antéïa à ma place en soupirant.

-De rien Antéïa ! sourit le garçon.

Pff... Quelle politesse superflue ! Je quittais le réfectoire pour longer les grands couloirs grisâtres. Chacun d'eux nous menait dans une salle particulière. Celui le plus à gauche, menait à une salle d'entraînement aux tirs en tout genre. On y retrouvai l'arc, les couteaux, la fronde et javelots ou pieux. Celui qui était au milieu était pour le combat rapproché, donc les épées et le corps à corps. Enfin, celui à droite conduisait sur un chemin qui servait à tester l'agilité et la rapidité. Je rejoignis le bureau de Madame Courbet et frappai à grand coup jusqu'à ce que l'on m'ouvre :

-Entre Azul.

Elle me fit signe de m'asseoir. Je l'ignorais, préférant rester debout, ne serait-ce que pour la défier. Madame Courbet s'était occupée personnellement de mon entraînement. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais elle avait toujours prêté une intention particulière à mon égard. Cela m'avait valu plusieurs moqueries de Fereg et Antéïa.

-Tu n'as jamais voulu obéir, et je dois reconnaître que cela te vas bien. Mais n'abuse pas de ça, quand tu seras au capitole. Tu pourrai en devenir trop désagréable et les gens ne t'apprécieront pas.

-Que les gens m'apprécient ou pas, je m'en fiche.

-C'est là que tu as tord Azul. Il te faudra attirer assez de sponsors et pour cela il faudrait que tu te montres agréable et souriant.

-Pourquoi ne pas parler de ça avec Antéïa ?

Son silence me glaça. Cette femme avait toujours un truc à dire… Elle finit par ouvrir la bouche, le visage toujours impassible :

-Parce qu'elle sait ce faire aimer. Allie-toi particulièrement avec les carrières du un et du deux. Tu auras besoins de leur soutien pour le début, ensuite arranges-toi pour les fuir et emporter avec toi leur provisions.

-Je sais comment je dois procéder, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce n'est pas la peine de me faire le topo !

-Tu crois que cela seras simple ? Mais tu oublis que si jamais tu en sort vivant tu ne seras plus le même Azul.

-Cet événement, rétorquais-je. J'attends ce moment depuis ma naissance !

-Et moi je le redoute depuis que tu es né !s'emporta-t-elle en face de moi.

Elle soupira et se massa les tempes un instant en s'asseyant sur sa chaise de bureau. Elle croisa finalement les mains devant elle, en me fixant sérieusement.

-Tu ne connais que la théorie, mais tuer en pratique est plus dure qu'il n'y paraît pour certain. Hadrien Fester n'as pas supporté cela... Il ne faudra pas te dégonfler, n'avoir aucun scrupule.

-Je n'ai jamais eu aucun scrupule, la coupais-je furieusement. Et cela ne changera pas !

Un long silence s'installa. Je ne supportai plus son inquiétude envers moi. Elle était infondée, ridicule. J'étais prêt depuis si longtemps…

-Quand tu es arrivé au centre, tu n'étais qu'un petit bébé. Tu braillais tout ce que tu pouvais. Je me suis occupée de toi personnellement, car j'ai bien connu ton père.

Cette phrase attira mon attention. On ne m'avait jamais parlé de mes parents. Jamais Et même si je m'en fichais un peu, ce que venait de dire Madame Courbet me frappa en plein cœur :

-Ta mère était déjà bien enceinte quand ton père est partis pour les Jeux.

Interloqué, je m'assis sur la chaise en face de la sienne. Ainsi, mon père avait participé aux Jeux. Mais alors, il n'avait pas gagné ? Quel lâche, quel faible. Il ne me méritait pas…

-J'étais très amie avec ta mère, poursuivit Madame Courbet, le regard voilé par le passé. Mais ton père, son frère jumeau Thétys et moi étions très proches. Nous rêvions tous du jour où nous serions de grands vainqueurs. Malheureusement, nous avons été moissonnés la même année, ton père et moi.

J'étais heureux de ne pas porter le nom de mon père. Je fouillais dans ma mémoire essayant de me rappeler la tête et le prénom du tribut masculin ayant combattu la même année que Madame Courbet… Ghostrider ! Ghostrider… J'étais cependant incapable de trouver dans mes souvenirs le prénom de ce garçon aux yeux bleu mer.

-Thétys n'a jamais réalisé notre rêve : c'était notre dernière année à tous les trois, continua la directrice. Si j'ai gagné c'est en partie à cause de ton père. J'aurais dû mourir, mais ton père savait manier sa hache mieux que personne et s'en est servi pour me sauver lors d'un combat qui m'opposait à la Tribut du Un. Cela la distrait et son partenaire a tué ton père sous l'effet de la surprise. Déjà bien amoché tous les deux, je les ai tué…

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, comme pour chasser toutes ces images. Ce combat, je le connaissais par cœur : il était mythique. J'avais toujours trouvé l'erreur de ce tribut vraiment pitoyable. Les enfants les plus médiocres aux combats ne l'aurait jamais faite !

-En rentrant je me suis occupée de ta mère et de Nympheya. C'était la fiancée de Thétys. Elle aussi, était enceinte. Mais, lui était mort. Il s'était suicidé par orgueil de voir son frère aux Jeux et pas lui. Nympheya a eu sa petite fille et s'est mariée. Elle n'est pas entrée au centre. C'est dommage… Cette petite est étonnement habile et intelligente.

De nombreux parents refusaient d'éduquer leurs enfants au centre. C'était quelque chose que j'avais du mal à comprendre… Ce centre nous donnait une chance de sortir de nos vies misérables dans le district quatre, et de lui faire honneurs dignement en concourant aux Hunger Games. Parfois, c'était les enfants eux-mêmes qui refusaient d'y entrer, par peur. Ceux-là, on les virait. Il était inutile de donner à quelqu'un quelque chose dont il ne voulait pas.

-Quant à ta mère, elle pleurait tout son saoul. Elle a décidé de mettre fin à ses jours six mois après mon retour. Je ne sais rien de la chose ou de l'événement qui l'a conduit à faire ce choix. Je l'ai repêché dans la mer, et voyant qu'il était trop tard pour la ranimer, je l'ai laissé partir en paix. Son bébé n'avait plus aucune famille. J'ai pris en charge ce garçonnet, dont on ne savait rien, mis à part les noms de ses parents. Je lui ai donné le prénom de son père et le nom de sa mère. Je l'ai gardé avec moi, en me promettant de le garder en vie. Mais sotte comme je suis, je ne voulais pas abandonner mon institution de combats, même pour ce bébé, qui est devenu encore plus doué que son père et son oncle ne l'étaient dans l'art de tuer. Ce bébé, Azul, c'est toi. Azul Ghostrider et Magdalissa Merger étaient tes parents biologiques.

Azul. Il s'appelait Azul Ghostrider… Une lumière venait de se créer dans mon cerveau. Je me souvenais parfaitement de lui désormais. Avant de mourir de façon atrocement ridicule, il avait au moins sept tributs à lui tout seul. Même s'il n'avait pas gagné les jeux, il restait un combattant impressionnant.

Je décidai de couper court à l'entretien, en claquant la porte. S'en était trop pour moi. Je ne voulais pas m'embrouiller la tête de pensées et de réflexions inutiles. J'avais passé dix-sept ans de ma vie à ne pas me poser de questions sur mes origines… Il fallait que je poursuive ainsi, pour rester concentrer sur mon objectif : revenir ici dans quelques semaines, une couronne dorée sur la tête. Je refusais de retourner pas au réfectoire : je n'avais pas faim de toute façon. Je décidais de m'habiller pour La Moisson. J'étais prêt et déterminé. J'attendais cet événement depuis longtemps et je ne comptais pas en perdre une miette.

Je sortais du centre et me dirigeais vers la grande place. J'étais très en avance, car le gong n'avait même pas encore sonné. Le jour de Moisson avait toujours été mon jour préféré. J'adorais ce sentiment d'impatience, d'excitation à l'idée de savoir qui aurait l'honneur de représenter notre district. Je me voyait toujours à la place des anciens tributs du quatre dans leurs beaux costumes de parade. Cette année je défilerais à cette parade, et je tiendrais mon rang la tête haute et les épaules droites.

Les caméras étaient en place, l'estrade venait d'être montée et Anémone Francis se recoiffait et se remaquillait. J'aperçu les mentors de cette année et sans aucune surprise je remarquais Timéo Finn et Delphine Anémar en grande conversation. Le maire était déjà assis. C'était le père de Fereg et il avait été très déçu de savoir que son fils avait perdu le tournoi et qu'il ne participerait jamais aux Hunger Games. C'était notre dernière année à tous les deux, et notre dernière chance. Je trépignais, incapable de contenir mon excitation, ma joie.

-Tu es vraiment si impatient que ça ? fit une voix derrière mon dos.

Je me retournais instinctivement. Antéïa habillée dans une robe bleue ciel et Fereg à ses côté d'elle, se tenaient bien droit devant moi. Le gong sonna, les faisant sursauter de surprise. Le moment était venu. J'ignorais Antéïa qui s'entêtait à vouloir me parler alors que je ne l'écoutais. Nous aurions tout le temps de parler dans le tain nous menant au capitole

-Azul..., bafouilla Antéïa encore une fois . Je voulais te dire...

Je commençais sérieusement à perdre patience

-Quoi ? m'énervais-je. Tu voulais me dire quoi ?

Elle hésita un moment et échangea un regard discret avec Fereg qui haussa les épaules.

-Bonne chance. Je voulais te dire bonne chance.

Elle se sépara de Fereg et s'en alla vers la file des filles pour se faire enregistrer. Je fis de même vers celle des garçons accompagné de Fereg.

-Elle est bizarre Antéïa., lui dis-je suspicieux.

Même si je en considérai pas forcément Antéïa comme une amie, elle restait ma partenaire. Je devais anticiper la moindre de ses réactions et les comprends. Mais là… Elle n'était pas elle-même.

-Elle est tendue à l'approche des jeux, m'assura Fereg. Elle a peur de te décevoir surtout...

Il n'en rajouta pas plus et patienta avec moi dans la section des dix-huit ans. Ceux que je n'avais jamais vu au centre d'entraînement me craignaient et ne m'adressaient pas la parole. Le silence se fit quand Anémone Francis se rapprocha du micro et commença à parler d'un ton cérémonieux :

-Joyeux Hunger Games ! Et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! Bienvenu à tous ! Et avant de procéder au tirage au sort, visionnons ensemble, un film, venu tout droit du Capitole !

Le film me faisait toujours autant d'effet qu'avant. Excitation, joie, allégresse... Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les districts s'étaient rebellés. Le Capitole devait pourtant leur apporter tout ce dont ils avaient besoins... Mais bon, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, sinon la compétition des Hunger Games n'aurait jamais existé.

-Maintenant il est temps pour vous de connaître la jeune-fille et le jeune-homme qui représenteront le District 4 au quarante-sixième Hunger Games. Nous allons commencer par les filles.

L'hôtesse se dirigea vers le bocal en verre qui était tout à droite et prit un papier. Quel que soit le nom écrit dessus, Antéïa se porterait volontaire et serait la tribut du district 4. Je n'avais rien à craindre. Je me fichais bien du nom qui allait être prononcé par la voix suave d'Anémone.

-Éioné Littlesea.

Une fille de dix-huit ans se dirigea vers l'allée. Elle n'avait pas l'air abattu ni faible ou frêle. Elle dégageait un semblant d'intelligence et de calme. On aurait dit qu'elle se fichait carrément d'avoir entendu son nom, et pourtant elle n'était pas une carrière. Sinon je l'aurais vite repérée... Un visage comme le sien se repérait vite ! Elle s'adressa pliement à l'hôtesse, lui disant même « bonjour ». Elle était inoffensive mais dangereuse. Cette petite était très jolie et semblait assez maligne. Elle aurait fait une excellente candidate si elle avait été entraînée aux Jeux... Mais je ne l'avait jamais vu. Après tout, elle n'avait pas à s'en faire, elle le savait : une tribut se porterait volontaire à sa place.

-Il y' aurait-il des volontaires ?

Le moment était venu. Mon cœur battait fort, mais je me retenais de sauter dans tous les sens. Plusieurs secondes passèrent, mais je ne voyais toujours pas Antéïa s'avancer et dire qu'elle était volontaire. Elle ne bougeait pas et ne disait rien. Je lui fis signe de se dépêcher. Elle allait rater notre chance ! Mais rien. Elle ne faisait rien. Elle baisa la tête et fit mine de s'excuser : elle se dégonflait ! Je commençais à m'énerver et l'assassinais du regard. Elle venait tué mon rêve, alors je la tuerais elle ! Tous les garçons ayant envi de concourir le pouvait maintenant qu'elle s'était désisté ! Elle venait de balayer en l'espace de quelques minutes plus de dix-huit de travail acharné ! On serait au moins cinq à se présenter et je n'avais pas beaucoup de chance d'être choisis sur les quatre autres qui m'avait fait de la concurrence pendant toutes ces années ... Ils connaissaient plus de monde que moi, étaient plus populaires… Je voulais sortir de mon rang et étrangler Antéïa pour ce qu'elle venait de faire. J'aurai voulu trainer son corps par les cheveux jusqu'à la scène, mais Fereg me tenait fermement et me regardait durement. Je les détestais tous les deux. J'avais de sérieuses pulsions meurtrières. J'aurais pu les tuer là, maintenant, devant tout le monde.

-Veuillez applaudir Éioné Littlesea, notre tribut féminin des quarante-sixième Hunger Games.

Pourquoi aucune des quatre filles sélectionnées pour le tournoi du centre ne s'étaient présentées ? Maddie aurait pu se porter volontaire… Ou même Gaziella. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond ici ? Une scène dégoulinante de sentiments se déroula sous nos yeux, interrompant mes pensées, entre Timéo Finn et Éioné Littlesea. Je ne m'en occupais pas et priais pour que mon nom soit pigé en me débattant contre Fereg pour qu'il lâche son emprise. Cela me faciliterait les choses. Mais mes muscles étaient toujours à vifs et je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui m'empêchais de contrer Fereg et de décocher à cette garce d'Antéia une raclée magistrale qui lui ferait regretter sa lâcheté et son désistement.

-Oh ! Alors ça, c'était vraiment trop mignon. Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Anémone en minaudant.

-Oui. Comme tout le monde ici... , répondit la fille en nous englobant de ces bras. C'est un des gagnants des Hunger Games.

Elle essayais d'attirer le public et elle était plutôt douée. Elle n'avait pas perdu la face malgré le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de volontaire. Cette Eioné était d'un sang-froid impressionnant. Cependant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander comme une fille comme Eioné Littlesea pouvait survivre aux Hunger Games : elle n'avait pas la carrure ni le mental ! Anémone se dirigea vers mon bocal en verre. Mon souffle se coupa. Je fis toutes les prières du monde. Il fallait que mon nom sorte.

-Azul Merger.

Je ne réprimais un cri de joie dans ma gorge. J'avais eu beaucoup de chance et j'en étais heureux. Mon visage se figea dans une sorte de mutisme qui m'empêchait de devenir trop sympathique aux yeux du Capitole. Je voulais être froid, distant pour qu'on me prenne au sérieux. Je m'avançais dans l'allée confiant. Je décidais de prendre les gens de haut, sur la scène en leur criant à tous :

-Non, je ne veux pas de volontaires ! Je suis honorer de participer à ces jeux !

-Mesdames et Messieurs ! Quelle Moisson ! s'extasia Anémone. Je vous demande d'applaudir bien fort les tributs qui représenteront le district 4 au quarante- sixième Hunger Games : Éioné Littlesea et Azul Merger. Serez-vous la main.

J'étais fier de moi et serrais la main de ma nouvelle partenaire dans mienne. Elle était douce, frêle. Nul doute qu'elle ne survivrait même pas au bain de sang celle-là… Tout ce passa comme dans un rêve en technicolor et en avance rapide. Je ne réalisais même pas ce qui était en train de se passer devant. J'avançais mécaniquement, escorté par les pacificateurs. Je m'autorisais un sourire. J'avais vécu dix-huit en attendant ce moment. Je savourais désormais chaque seconde en tant que tribut du district quatre. Les pacificateurs nous emmenèrent dans deux salles différentes. J'étais tellement heureux... Je me demandais qui allait venir me rendre visite. Madame Courbet ne venait jamais pour les autres Tributs. Je n'avais aucune famille. Je n'avais pas d'amis… Le mentor, Timéo Finn, entra finalement dans un grand fracas dans la pièce et laissa claquer la porte. Un vase se brisa au sol sous la violence du claquement. Les murs de la pièce tremblèrent.

-Vous serez mon mentor. Nous aurons tout le temps de nous voir n'est-ce pas ? Lui fis-je sans comprendre sa réaction.

Il me regarda avec haine. Sûrement parce qu'il savait que j'étais un potentiel tueur pour Éioné Littlesea. Tout cela m'écœurait amèrement, cet homme, si fier, si fort était devenu faible et impuissant.

-Je connais les gars comme toi, commença-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Tu t'es entrainé toute ta vie pour les Hunger Games. Tu n'as pensé qu'à ça, chaque seconde de ta vie, sans chercher à connaître autre chose ou à vivre tout simplement.

Je me fichais bien des jugements des gens. Ce n'était pas son rôle de toute façon. Je lui demandais juste de me trouver des sponsors et me préparer dans la dernière ligne droite. Il pouvait bien parler… Je ne l'entendais qu'à peine.

-Si jamais..., reprit il en haussant la voix. Tu la touches, ne serait-ce qu'une demi-seconde ou que tu la tue et reviens vivant ici... Sache que tu seras finalement mort. Alors quoiqu'il arrive ton sors est scellé Azul Merger !

Je ricanais face à sa tirade. C'était pathétique.

-Si tu le fais vraiment, tu mourras toi aussi. Le crime est punis de la peine de mort, lui rappelais-je d'un ton condescendant.

-Si je dois te tuer, c'est qu'Éioné est morte. Je n'aurais plus rien à perdre. Pas même la vie.

-Arrête-moi ces conneries. Comment peut-on aimer quelqu'un d'aussi peu intéressant ?

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, dans un semblant de sentiments que j'identifiais comme étant de la pitié. Son air furieux l'avait quitté pendant un instant. Moi, j'avais juste envie de le frapper, mais je savais qu'il me serait utile : sans lui j'aurais moins de chance de m'attirer la faveur des sponsors !

-Comment une personne qui ne connaît rien en l'amour, peut poser une question pareille ?! Tu me dégoûtes Azul Merger. Et une dernière chose. Éioné. Tu ne lui parles pas, tu ne la regardes, tu ne la touches pas et tu ne penses même pas à elle...

-J'ai peut-être un cœur de pierre et suis insensible, mais moi au moins je ne dépends de personne ! hurlais-je seul dans la pièce qu'il avait déjà quitté.

Je n'aimais pas cette personne, c'était définitif. Je décidais de soulager ma colère contre une pauvre peinture qui trônait sur le mur. Je la déchirais et hurlais de colère. Cet homme aura tout l'inverse. J'allais très bien m'amuser avec cette petite Éioné... Elle sera facile à amadouer. Ma colère resurgit vite quand je me surpris à repenser à Antéïa. Celle-ci se décupla quand cette dernière osa entrer dans la salle. Je la pris par le col de sa robe et la frappa. Elle s'étrangla, un sanglot menaçant de s'échapper de sa gorge. Je la laissais tomber sur le sol. Elle était pitoyable ! Elle reprit peu à peu son souffle, toujours sur le sol.

-Pourquoi ! POURQUOI ? On était les tributs de cette année Antéïa ! Tu as de la chance que mon nom ait été pigé ! Sinon je t'aurais tué ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça à Madame Courbet... Tu es pathétique ma pauvre !

-J'ai essayé de te le dire, murmura-t-elle. Et Madame Courbet m'a encouragé dans ce choix.

-ELLE ETAIT AU COURANT ?! criais-je de toute mes forces.

-Quand elle a su que Fereg avait fait exprès de perdre le tournoi avec Gaziella, elle les a convoqué et leur a demandé pourquoi. Fereg ne voulait pas participer aux Jeux. Gaziella voulait rester ici, avec sa famille et sa petite-nièce. Elle a abandonné il y a longtemps !

Et Maddie ? Et l'autre fille dont je n'avais pas retenu le prénom ? Pourquoi avaient-elles refusé de se porter volontaire comme tribut ? Elles auraient eu une chance, contrairement à cette petite Littlesea.

-Fereg n'as pas fait semblant de perdre ! Je l'ai écrasé..., répondis-je férocement.

Je refusais de croire que ma victoire était un coup de bluff. Non. J'avais mérité ma place. Elle m'était due. Antéïa divaguait, racontait n'importe quoi.

-Mon pauvre Azul ! Fereg ne voulait pas participer aux Hunger Games ! Il ne voulait pas me quitter... Et on avait prévu tous les deux de se désister et de ne jamais se porter volontaire. Je ne veux pas le quitter non plus. On s'aime. Et Madame Courbet m'a convoqué avec Fereg et nous a dit qu'elle ne nous en voulait pas. Elle nous a même proposé un poste d'entraîneur à tous les deux. On s'aime vraiment Fereg et moi. Tu comprends Azul ?

-VRAIMENT ? TU CROIS QUE JE COMPRENDS ?

Je la rattrapais par le col et lui tordis le poignet qui craqua sous la pression. Elle hurla de douleur et ce son me fit du bien. Je ne pouvais pas croire tout ce qu'elle me disait. Je ne le voulais pas.

-Fereg m'avait dit que tu ne comprendrais pas... Mais moi, j'ai cru qu'après toutes ces années, tu ne voudrais que mon bonheur. Je t'aime comme un frère Azul. Essaye de comprendre je sais que tu en es capable...

-Tais-toi. Et ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole. Nous n'étions pas frère et sœur. Nous étions un binôme !

Je lui tournais le dos en sentant mon sang se chauffer encore un peu. J'étais très en colère. Cette rage était en train de posséder mon corps tout entier. Je cognais un coup sur la petite table en acajou qui s'écrasa sous le poids de l'attaque et se brisa en mille morceaux. J'entendis Antéïa se relever, elle me murmurer faiblement :

-Je te donne ma bague de fiançailles. Quand tu rentreras, tu pourras me la redonner et assister au mariage. Cela te fera un souvenir du district quatre. Et de moi.

Je la regardais, sans la comprendre. Cette fille, n'était celle avec laquelle j'avais passé toute ma vie à m'entrainer. Elle tendit la main dans ma direction. Un anneau en argent y était posé. Je ne bougeais rien, la jaugeant du regard. Elle ne m'inspirait que du dégoût, du mépris. Je ne voulais pas de cette bague. Je lui crachais dessus. Elle recula et se mIt à sangloter. Ses jambes flageolèrent et elle tomba. Je ricanais. Des pacificateurs l'embarquèrent en la traînant au sol. Elle criait.

Quelques minutes après, des hommes vinrent me chercher. Au sol, l'anneau d'argent brillait. Je me penchais afin de le ramasser. Je l'examinai sous toutes les coutures. Je ne lui rendrais pas. Quoiqu'il advienne, je ne le lui rendrais jamais. Je le garderais pour moi et le vendrais en rentrant.

 _Azul Merger Tribut du District 4  
Le sort sera-t-il en sa faveur ?_

* * *

 _hello ! Pour ceux qui se le demandent, le concept de la fanfiction est expliquer dans le premier chapitre. Les votes et les points commenceront à se faire dès la publication du prochain chapitre et concernera les tributs déjà présentés._


	8. DISTRICT 4 - Un goût d'amertume

EIONE LITTLESA- DISTRICT 4

En me réveillant le matin, j'entendais toujours le calme assourdissant des vagues qui s'écrasaient sur la plage. Dans ma chambre, tout n'était que silence. Je me levais les pieds légers et passais une main dans mes cheveux emmêlés. Je soupirais d'exaspération. Ils étaient bien trop longs… Le soleil était déjà bien haut, m'indiquant qu'il était sûrement plus de huit heures. Dans la précipitation, je m'habillais me rappelant soudainement que je devais faire un minimum d'effort pour aujourd'hui. C'était la moisson. Ne voulant pas penser à cela, je secouais la tête de gauche à droite pour chasser cette pensée de mon esprit. Je trouvais une robe dans le fin fond de mon armoire. Elle était blanche avec de la dentelle bleu foncé sur le haut et le bas. Les manches m'arrivaient aux coudes, et elle se gonflait quand je tournais sur moi-même. Cette robe rehaussait mes yeux indigos, de la même couleur que la dentelle. J'enfilais des chaussures blanches vernies et observais mon visage. J'avais encore bronzé, et mes taches brunes sur mon nez bien droit se remarquaient encore plus que d'habitude. Je me coiffais en démêlant ma longue chevelure brune et ondulée. Je la laisserais négligemment pendre de chaque côté pour encadrer mon visage. Les mèches de boucles souples cascadaient jusque dans le bas de mon dos. La voix de ma mère résonna à travers la maison :

-La meilleure chose qui pourrait nous arriver aujourd'hui, serait de voir Éioné partir à ces Jeux. Elle servirait enfin à quelque chose ! Ou sinon elle meurt ! Ou seras le mal ? Cette empotée ne m'apporte rien !

Ses mots, cela faisait longtemps que je les écoutais plus. Je ne m'en préoccupais pas. Jamais. Me déclarant prête, je pris mon sac en toile et fouilla des yeux ma chambre. Arc, livres empilés, carnets, livres empilés, fronde, couteaux, livres empilés, tridents, livres empilés... Je trouvais finalement ma flûte traversière. Celle-ci m'accompagnait tout le temps. Je quittais la chaleur rassurante de ma chambre pour sauter par la fenêtre et rejoindre la plage. Dès fois je me disais que j'avais de la chance de vivre au District quatre. La mer y était si belle... La vie n'était pas facile tous les jours, mais les habitants s'y faisaient vite. Comment le pourraient-ils autrement ? Nous étions peut-être les citoyens les moins solidaires de tout Panem, et aujourd'hui plus encore : C'était la moisson. À chaque naissance un nouveau dilemme se posait dans les familles : Allions nous garder le bébé où allions nous le confier à un centre d'entraînement pour le faire participer aux Hungers Games ? Moi j'avais échappé au centre, en échouant volontairement aux tests, mais pas mon frère. Il avait quatre ans et je ne savais de lui que son prénom : Noé.

Le district quatre avait une position plus compliquée que les autres Districts. Nous n'étions pas aussi forts que les carrières du un et du deux mais nous étions plus entraînés que les autres. J'avais appris à me servir d'un arc, et j'étais, plutôt douée. Je maniais aussi les couteaux et la fronde. Mais ça s'arrêtais là. Je ne serais jamais une participante aux Hungers Games. Je marchais sur la baie. La marée était base et les coquillages me caressaient les pieds. Je préférais me poser et contempler la baie. Les poissons y nageaient en abondance, ce qui nous donnait de la nourriture à souhait, si l'on savait pécher comme mon père ou moi. J'agrippais mon sac en toile et y libérais ma flûte traversière. Assise sur le sable fin, je mis à jouer. C'était le seul moyen pour moi, d'oublier la Moisson.

Mère n'aimait pas quand je jouais de mon instrument à la maison. Elle trouvait ce son horrible aux oreilles, mais moi il m'apaisait. Timéo disait que je ne souriais vraiment que quand je jouais. Il disait aussi que c'était magique et tellement mélodieux et serein que cela lui faisait oublier toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vu.

-Alors, quoi de neuf Éioné? demanda une voix rauque derrière mon dos.

Je me retournai et aperçu Timéo Finn. Ses cheveux de bronze et ses yeux vert d'eau faisaient ressortir sa peau cuivrée. Musclé et puissant, il aurait pu étrangler n'importe qui. C'était pour cela que tout le monde le craignait . C'était un jeune homme avec un air terrifiant. Il n'y avait que moi, qui savais vraiment ce qu'il ressentait. La rage, la colère, la culpabilité…Il me les avait si ben décrit que j'avais souvent eu l'impression de les ressentir moi aussi. Il avait gagné les Jeux il y avait de cela cinq ans à l'âge de quinze ans seulement. Je ne le connaissais que depuis cinq ans, mais nous étions très proches. Timéo me racontait tous ses cauchemars et ses angoisses, et moi, je lui confiais mes rêves et mes espoirs. Il avait vingt ans et serai le mentor des participants de cette année. Il n'en était pas vraiment ravi. J'arrêtais de jouer de ma flûte et lui répondis :

-Rien Timéo. Le calme plat. Sûrement avant la tempête., souris-je malicieusement.

-Tu es prête pour la Moisson ?

-Je ne suis jamais prête pour ce genre de chose, chuchotais-je.

Il s'assit à côté de moi. Il baissa la tête et commença à jouer avec le sable. Il fuyait mon regard.

-Joue encore Éioné s'il te plaît.

Je lui obéis, et il me regarda intensément de ses yeux verts de mer. Je jouais un air enjoué pour lui faire oublier ce qui aller se passer dans quelques heures. Une rafale de vent emmena mes très longs cheveux châtains sur mon visage, et avant que je puisse faire quoique ce soit, Timéo les écarta en les prenant, mèches par mèches. Ce contact me glaça. Je m'arrêtais de jouer encore une fois. Il toussota, gêné.

-J'ai vu ton frère au centre, reprit Timéo en faisant mine de rien.

\- Comment va-t-il ? le questionnais-je, soudainement curieuse.

-Bien. Il est vraiment très doué avec sa fronde. Il fera un bon candidat pour plus tard...

Je baissais à mon tour la tête. Comment Timéo pouvait-il continuer d'entrainer des enfants pour qu'ils vivent la même horreur que lui ? C'était horrible. Je me disais tous les jours que je ne verrais mon frère pour la première fois que quand il aurait dix-huit ans, lorsqu'il sera tribut aux Hungers Games. Je n'avais pas de droit de visite et il était interne. Je ne le verrais que le jour de sa Moisson s'il y gagnait le droit de se porter volontaire ou si son nom était pigé. Pour le voir mourir quelques semaines après peut-être. Timéo me releva la tête en me prenant par le menton.

-Éioné... Je sais ce que tu ressens.

-Non, Timéo tu ne sais pas, rétorquais-je un peu trop violemment.

-Je le sais Éioné ! s'énerva-t-il à son tour en me prenant dans ses bras. Je le sais même mieux que toi !

J'oubliais souvent qu'il avait participé aux Hunger Games… On ne vivait pas dans le même monde. Il avait vu tellement de chose, tellement d'atrocité. Il avait tué et il vivait dans la gloire pour l'avoir fait… Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer en songeant à mon frère. J'avais vu ma mère le porter dans son ventre, l'entendre dire qu'il serait fort, qu'il participerait aux Hunger Games alors qu'il n'était même pas né. Panem n'était pas un endroit normal. C'était un pays ou la cruauté régnait. Et on se laissait faire sans rien dire. Et Timéo qui avait été victime de tout ça, des conséquences d'une guerre qu'on n'avait pas connues, de l'inhumanité du Capitole que tous vénéraient…Je retenais mes larmes, ma flute traversière serrée entre mes doigts.

-Tu n'as pas à être impassible devant moi, sa calma-t-il en se rapprochant de moi, les mains autours de ses genoux. Nous sommes amis. N'ai pas honte d'être aussi sensible… Je t'aime comme ça et pour ça !

-Parce que je suis différente des autres ? Que je ne me réjouis pas à l'idée de voir mon frère participer un jour à ces jeux ?

-Non, Éioné. Je t'aime bien parce que tu es plus intelligente que tout Panem réunit. Je t'aime bien parce que tu sais écouter. Je t'aime bien parce que la seule personne qui m'ai dit « je suis désolée » en sortant des jeux au lieu de « félicitations ! », c'est toi ! Je t'aime bien parce que tu joues de la flûte comme personne. Je t'aime parce que tu sais rêver et regarder les choses en grand, et que tu sais voir les gens meilleurs qu'ils ne le sont ! Je t'aime car toi seule, chasse un canard pour ensuite le sauver, parce que tu as trop de cœur pour le tuer ! Tu me fais oublier le monde dans lequel on vit. Tu es comme une bouffée d'oxygène. Je t'aime pour tout ça, Éioné. Pas parce que tu es différente.

Timéo n'avait jamais autant parlé… Je me blottis contre lui, ressentant le besoin de le toucher, de le remercier pour ce qu'il m'avait dit. Il me caressa doucement la joue et me regarda tendrement dans les yeux. Ses iris tourbillonnaient, on aurait cru que des vagues déferlaient dans ses prunelles dans des nuances de bleus et de verts. J'étais touchée par ces mots, par lui. Que m'avait-il fait ? Depuis tous ce temps, j'aurai du avoir trouvé ma réponse… Et pourtant, Timéo et les sentiments qu'il provoquait en moi demeuraient un mystère irrésolu.

-Tu es bien meilleur que tu ne le penses, Éioné, murmura-t-il.

Il me prit soudainement l'envie de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je m'écartais de lui et secouais la tête pour tenter de la refroidir. Timéo était mon ami. Il était mon ami et rien que mon ami. Le vent, qui se faisait plus froid, m'arracha des frissons. Il m'attrapa par les épaules et me plaça entre ses genoux. Je me collais à lui en respirant l'odeur de sa peau. Elle sentait le sel et le citron. C'était un parfum tellement enivrant... Je profitais de la chaleur de son corps et me calais contre son torse.

-Te souviens-tu de la première fois que l'on s'est parlé ? m'interroge-t-il en enroulant une mèche de mes cheveux sur son index.

-Mmh ! marmonnais-je, à moitié assoupie dans ses bras. Tu étais ici et tu pleurais. Je t'ai demandé pourquoi.

-Et je t'ai répondu que c'était parce que j'étais seul. Je t'ai dit de partir, que je ne voulais voir personne. Mais tu es restée et as joué de la flûte jusqu'à ce que j'arrête de pleurer.

-Je n'allais pas partir. Cet endroit était aussi à moi qu'à toi ! m'exclamais-je en souriant.

-Je ne t'ai même pas effrayé quand tu as vu qui j'étais ?

-Je ne t'avais pas reconnu en fait, avouais-je un peu honteusement.

-Moi je n'avais pas oublié ton visage. Je t'ai vu pour la première fois quand je suis revenu du Capitole. Sur le quai, tout le district m'acclamait. Je n'avais jamais vu une foule pareille... Et c'est là que tu m'as dit que tu étais désolé. Du haut de tes treize ans, tu me regardais avec compassion. Un sentiment que personne n'avait exprimé à mon égard. Pas même mes parents ou ma sœur, trop heureux de me retrouver vivant.

-Je l'ai seulement murmuré. Je ne pensais pas que tu l'entendrais avec tous les cris. C'était il y a cinq ans…

-Et pourtant le vent a porté tes paroles jusqu'à moi !

-On se veut d'humeur poétique, aujourd'hui Timéo ?! me moquais-je en quittant son étreinte pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je le suis toujours, quand je suis avec toi.

J'entendais son cœur battre très fort contre sa cage thoracique, et emmètre des pulsations irrégulières. Timéo avait eu beaucoup de problèmes cardiaques depuis son retour de l'arène. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et restait en hypertension. Je l'avais accompagné à tous ses rendez-vous chez le médecin suivant la progression de son état de santé, me rongeant les ongles à chaque fois. C'était lui qui me calmait à chaque fois, alors qu'il avait encore plus peur que moi. Il me tenait la main fermement jusqu'au dernier moment.

-Comment va ta sœur ? dis-je pour changer de conversation.

-Bien, je crois. Maman dit qu'elle ira mieux après quelque temps.

-Je passerai la voir mardi prochain si tu veux, proposais-je.

-Maman sera contente de te voir. Elles t'aiment beaucoup toutes les deux, tu sais.

-Pourquoi ? Je veux juste aider. C'est tout ce que j'ai fait Timéo.

La mère de Timéo était une femme adorable, et Moraine, sa sœur l'était tout autant. Je me demandais pourquoi elles m'aimaient bien moi, parmi tant d'autre… La famille Finn était très repliée sur elle-même depuis que Timéo avait gagné les jeux.

-Déjà, tu m'as empêché de devenir fou allié, me répondit-il. Ensuite tu as réconforté Moraine quand Hadrien est mort... Ce n'est pas « rien » Éioné.

-Ce n'est pas facile de perdre quelqu'un que l'on aime...

J'avais perdu mon petit frère alors que je ne le connaissais même pas. Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer la douleur, la souffrance et la peine de Moraine qui avait perdu Hadrien l'année dernière, son fiancé.

-Moraine savait que Hadrien voulait participer aux Hunger Games, il s'est entraîné toute sa vie pour ça. On ne peut pas revenir sur dix-huit ans de rêve.

La plupart des tributs du district quatre avaient dix-huit ans. Ils étaient au meilleur de leurs formes, avaient emmagasiné assez de choses pour gagner. Timéo, lui avait été obligé de participer aux jeux. Il n'avait pas gagné le tournoi interne des élèves du centre d'entrainement, étant trop jeune encore pour y participer.

-Pourquoi personne ne s'est porté volontaire l'année ou ton nom a été pigé ? lui demandais-je doucement.

-Les carrières n'étaient pas prêts. Il n'y en avait aucun de plus compétent que moi. J'ai juste eu le malheur de voir mon nom pigé la mauvaise année... Il y'avait sûrement pas eu assez d'entrée au centre et subir une perte d'un élève doué aurait été dommage pour les années suivantes.

-Tu m'écrira quand tu seras au capitole ?

-Chaque jour ! Je te le promets Éioné, sourit Timéo. Allons marcher !

Son sourire était faux… Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être le mentor de cette année, et d'être loin du district quatre. En allant chercher des coquillages sur le bord de mer avec Timéo, je me disais que j'avais vraiment eu de la chance de l'avoir rencontré. Il me donnait envie d'être meilleur que je ne l'étais.

-Dis Éioné?!

Sa voix me fit sursauter, lui arrachant un petit ricanement. Il adorait me faire peur en éclatant la bulle dans laquelle je me refugiais pour penser.

-Oui Timéo ? lui répondis-je non sans lui adresser une grimace.

-Penses-tu qu'un monde existe en dehors de celui-ci ?

Il s'allongea sur le sable, le torse nu afin de bronzer. Je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres. Il était tellement beau… Je me ressaisis, lui apportant une réponse :

-Certainement ! Sinon, où partent les oiseaux quand ils quittent cette plage ? Ils vont forcément quelque part ! Je te parie qu'au-delà de cet océan se trouve un monde libre...

Il sourit béatement.

-J'aime bien t'entendre dire des choses comme celle-ci. Tu donnes espoir Éioné.

Le soleil à son zénith nous indiqua soudainement qu'il était l'heure de manger. Nous étions prêts à partir chacun de notre côté quand Moraine nous tomba dessus. Elle nous regarda en souriant, en voyant le bras de son frère autour de mes épaules. Mais ceci n'était qu'un geste amical.

-Salut vous deux ! Chantonna-t-elle.

Moraine avait toujours été quelqu'un d'enthousiaste. Elle avait deux ans de moins que son frère mais la ressemblance était frappante. C'était la même que lui, en version féminine et en plus souriante.

-Justement, Éioné voulait te voir mardi, lui apprit Timéo. Elle voulait passer à la maison !

Timéo sourit à vue d'œil. Il adorait le fait que sa sœur et moi, nous nous entendions si bien. Il fallait dire que peu de gens s'entendait mal avec Morraine Finn.

-Alors vous deux ? demanda Moraine indiscrètement en désignant le bras de Timéo sur mes épaules.

Je rougissais et bégayais quelque piètre mot avant de me dégager de l'emprise de Timéo qui bafouilla en passant sa main dans ses cheveux de bronze :

-Non. Vraiment Moraine, non.

-Vous en mettez du temps... Bouda-t-elle.

Je ris doucement en rougissant encore une fois. Peut-être que Timéo me voyait bien plus que comme une amie… Peut-être que j'avais une chance après tout. Après les Jeux, à son retour du Capitole, je lui avouerais mes sentiments. Je cachais cette promesse dans un coin de mon cœur et de mon cerveau, réalisant que si je n'arrivais pas très bientôt à la maison, j'allais passer un sal moment.

-À plus tard... murmura Timéo en collant un bisou sur ma joue.

-À plus tard, répétais-je en retenant la sensation que ses lèvres ont procurées à ma peau.

En rentrant dans la chaumière en brique blanche, la table était déjà mise. Mon père et ma mère m'attendaient et me regardaient durement.

-Désolée, je suis en retard.

-Tu étais avec le fils Finn ?

-Il s'appelle Timéo, papa, marmonnais-je à son intention pour la centième fois.

Papa n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié le fait que je sois proche d'un autre homme que lui. Timéo était en plus de cela, quelqu'un de fragile. Suite aux Hungers Games, il était devenu imprévisible et avait eu plusieurs crises de panique en public. Mère, elle, était très contente de me voir avec un vainqueur. Elle aimait énormément les Hunger Games. Papa c'était d'ailleurs opposé à l'entrée de Noé au centre, mais cela n'avait rien changé à la décision de mère.

Mère ne prononça rien et posa le poisson sur la table, sans m'adresser un regard ou un signe. J'avais toujours l'impression de l'embarrassée, de ne pas être ce qu'elle attendait que sois. Celle dont on ne sait pas quoi faire.

-Il est très joli garçon. Tu as bon goût ma fille ! Nous allons peut-être réussir à faire quelque chose de toi !

Je mangeais, les oreilles sourdes à son dernier propos. Immédiatement mon repas terminé, je m'éclipsais de chez moi. Je n'aimais jamais rester longtemps dans les pattes de ma mère… La place du District Quatre était l'un de mes endroits préférés. Les marchands y étaient nombreux et on voyait encore la mer du haut du clocher. La grande place était généralement déserte à cette heure si, mais là, elle grouillait de monde, de pacificateurs, de caméramans, de parents et d'enfants. Le gong retentit et je m'en allais le cœur léger, sur la place. Je me faufilais jusqu'à la file des filles, après m'être fait enregistrer et rejoignit Moraine un peu plus loin. Je fis un signe de main à mon père, qui était venu avec d'autres parents groupés, impatients de savoir lesquels auraient l'honneur de participer aux Hunger Games annuel. Moraine souriait. Moi aussi. C'était notre dernière année à toutes les deux. Nous serions bientôt officiellement libres de vivre notre vie. Elle ne dépendrait plus du Capitole…

-Je suis désolée, pour toute à l'heure. Tim m'a grondé pendant tout le repas, s'excusa-t-elle sincèrement.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne t'en veux pas, répondis-je en lissant nerveusement une mèche de mes cheveux.

-Tu sais Éioné, il tient beaucoup à toi.

-Comme je tiens à lui Moraine. Je l'aime peut-être plus que lui ne m'aime moi.

-Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup. Il prononce ton nom même en dormant !

Je riais doucement imaginant Timéo dans son sommeil, en train de murmure mon prénom… Je jetais un œil à Moraine, guettant le moment où elle craquerait, si elle devait en arriver là. Elle n'aimait pas cet endroit qui luit rappelait la moisson de son ex petit ami, Hadrien, mort l'année dernière. Accompagnée de Moraine, je me rendais dans la section des filles de dix-huit ans et saluais quelques filles que je connaissais de l'école. Elles ne me répondirent pas toutes. Elles me méprisaient souvent car j'avais les meilleures notes, donc les meilleures propositions d'emplois. Je levai les yeux vers la scène, pour apercevoir Timéo sur l'estrade en bois, assis sur une chaise, à côté du maire et de Delphine Anémar, une gagnante des jeux datant d'une dizaine d'années. Timéo ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, mais il disait qu'elle se démenait à fond pour faire revenir un de nos tributs en vie tous les ans. Timéo s'était changé et abordait un air plus sinistre que ce matin où il portait une marinière bleue avec un simple pantalon en toile. Il me sourit et articula en ma direction un « tu es la plus belle ». Je souris et lui répondant « Merci. » Plusieurs filles remarquèrent notre échange et soupirèrent de jalousie. Timéo était vraiment un très beau garçon. En plus de cela, il était incroyablement riche…

Les sections étant pleines, Anémone Francis, l'hôtesse du district 4 s'avança vers le micro et parla distinctement :

-Joyeux Hunger Games ! Et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! Bienvenue à tous ! Et avant de procéder au tirage au sort, visionnons ensemble, un film, venu tout droit du Capitole !

Je ne quittais pas les yeux de Timéo pendant toute la durée du film. Puis je me plongeais dans ses prunelles sans me préoccuper de la propagande du Capitole. Il allait tellement me manquer pendant les Jeux. Si seulement j'avais trouvé un moyen de le suivre jusqu'au Capitole. Je savais qu'il détestait s'y rendre. J'aurais pu veiller sur lui… Mais j'avais des obligations ici. J'avais trouvé une formation d'institutrice dans la meilleure école du district. Je ne pouvais pas mettre entre parenthèses mes projets pour Timéo. Il ne l'aurait jamais accepté en plus…

-Maintenant il est temps pour vous de connaître la jeune fille et le jeune homme qui représenteront le District 4 au quarante-sixième hunger Games. Nous allons commencer par les filles.

Elle piocha un nom dans le bocal, sortit un papier et retourna prés de son micro en faisant des petits pas. Nous mourions tous d'impatience d'en finir pour différentes raisons. Moi, je voulais mettre cette cérémonie en avance rapide.

\- Éioné Littlesea.

Mon sourire s'effaça une seconde. Moraine, à côté de moi, serra ma main et leva les yeux en l'air. Je n'avais rien à craindre. Il y aurait sûrement une folle pour prendre ma place. Timéo s'affaissa sur sa chaise, puis il se redressa et chercha une fille qui crierait qu'elle était volontaire. Je m'avançais dans l'allée faisant voler doucement ma robe blanche à chacun de mes pas. J'étais calme et sereine. Je n'avais pas à songer à ce qu'il se passerait si je devenais Tribut, car je ne le serais jamais. Je montais sur l'estrade adressa un « bonjour » à l'hôtesse et regardais Timéo dans les yeux l'implorant de rester sur sa chaise. Il était prêt à bondir de cette dernière. Il l'aurait certainement fait si Delphine Anémar ne l'en empêchait pas en ce moment même. Je la remerciais d'un signe de tête, sachant quel scandale cela serait...

-Il y aurait-il des volontaires ? demanda doucement l'hôtesse.

Je me retournais vers le public. Les secondes passèrent. Mais aucune des filles de dix-huit ans ne s'avancèrent ou en crièrent qu'elles étaient volontaires. Aucune d'entre elles. Elles baissaient toutes la tête. Je voulais leur hurler de prendre ma place, que moi je ne voulais pas y participer, que je n'étais pas entrainée comme elles, que je ne voulais pas mourir et laisser Timéo et Moraine seuls... Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Pourtant, le centre avait désigné ce matin même les volontaires ! Une fille était inscrite... Pourquoi ne venait-elle pas ? Elle s'était engagée ! Je me sentais trahie. Mes forces m'abandonnaient petit à petit. J'allais être tribut… J'allais être tribut ! Ce n'était pas possible. Pas moi. J'avais toujours détesté les Hunger Games. J'avais toujours rejeté l'idée de me battre, j'avais refusé de regarder les jeux… Anémone semblait surprise. Elle ferma sa bouche maquillée de bleue, puis s'écria dans le micro :

-Veuillez applaudir Éioné Littlesea, notre tribut féminin des quarante-sixièmes Hunger Games.

Mon monde s'écroula intérieurement Je n'avais pas envie de participer à ces foutus jeux ! Je n'étais pas faite pour ça ! J'allais en mourir... Je continuais de sourire, pour donner une bonne illusion. Mais mon cœur était serré, et ma respiration saccadée. Les larmes inondèrent mes joues. Je me servis de mes longs cheveux pour les cacher. Il était hors de question que je passe pour une faible. Alors, je continuai de sourire bêtement en fermant fort les yeux. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et que j'allais me réveiller. Quelque chose frôla ma main et agrippa celle-ci. C'était Timéo qui s'était levé et qui me tenait la main, planté à côté de moi. Il pleurait doucement et je ne pus m'empêcher d'essuyer ses larmes en direct, devant tout Panem. Au moment d'enlever ma main, il la retenu contre sa joue et me murmura quelque chose à l'oreille :

-Tout ira bien Eioné.

Je hochais la tête et le poussais en direction des chaises. Il résista alors même que je lui désignais les caméras et les gens qui nous regardaient. Je voyais que dans ses yeux, nous étions seuls, tous les deux. Cet instant nous appartenait à nous... Pas aux Habitants de Panem qui n'y voyaient là, qu'un bon spectacle. Finalement, Delphine le prit par les épaules et l'enfonça violemment dans sa chaise, lui intimant de ne plus bouger.

-Oh ! minauda Anémone. Alors ça, c'était vraiment trop mignon. Vous vous connaissez ?

-Oui. Comme tout le monde ici... répondis-je mystérieusement en retenant mes sanglots et en englobant toute la principale de mes bras. C'est un des gagnants des Hunger Games.

Je savais que le Capitole aimerait ma réponse. Anémone ne s'attarda pas plus sur la question et je l'en remerciais intérieurement. Je m'enfermais dans ma bulle, ignorant la suite. L'hôtesse piocha un nouveau nom et le dit :

-Azul Merger.

Un garçon sortit de la section dès dix-huit ans. Azul était quelqu'un d'entraîné et cela se voyait... Il était grand et baraqué avec une tonne de muscles. Il était fort. Il était brun aux yeux bleus, un peu comme les miens. Son sourire était éblouissant tant il était heureux... Azul était confiant et avant qu'Anémone n'ait eu le temps de demander s'il y avait des volontaires il hurla presque :

-Non, je ne veux pas de volontaires ! Je suis honoré de participer à ces jeux !

-Mesdames et Messieurs ! Quelle Moisson ! Je vous demande d'applaudir bien fort les tributs qui représenteront le district 4 au quarante- sixième Hunger Games : Éioné LittleSea et Azul Merger. Serez-vous la main.

Azul me broya la main et me regarda d'un air étrange. Il me faisait déjà peur. J'étais déjà effrayée, mais là je l'étais encore plus... Je n'avais aucune chance face à ce genre de personne, capable de regarder dans les yeux un adversaire. Parce que c'était ce que j'étais à ses yeux. C'était évident. Il m'affrontait du regard. Je me forçais à l'imiter sans détourner les yeux. Pourtant en entendant des sanglots dans la foule, je quittais Azul du regard. Moraine pleurait. Personne ne voulait mourir si jeune. Je ne mourrais pas si jeune, et je lui en faisais la promesse. Pour Timéo et elle. Les pacificateurs m'emmenèrent dans une pièce vide. Je voyais la mer, et cela m'apaisa un instant seulement. J'avais presque envie de rire nerveusement en pensant qu'il y avait quelques heures, j'étais en sécurité dans les bras de Timéo... Je ne pensais pas avoir beaucoup de visiteurs, j'étais assez timide et j'avais peu d'amis. Mon premier visiteur fut mon père. Il tenait dans ses bras un petit garçon. Son regard s'accrocha aux miens et son sourire illumina la pièce.

-Oh Éioné ! se lamenta mon père en me prenant dans ses bras, le petit garçon entre nos deux corps. Ton meilleur atout est l'arc. Tu sais parfaitement bien tirer ! Utilise une fronde et des coûteux en plus mais reste sur l'arc. S'il y a un étang, il y a du poisson. Tu sais pécher ! Apprends à faire du feu et allies-toi avec les carrières. Montre-leur que tu vaux quelques choses et que tu ne te laisseras pas abattre.

Je l'enlaçais à mon tour, refoulant les larmes, la peur et la colère. Pourquoi devais-je me retrouver ici ? Mon père me sourit et désigna le petit garçon dans ses bras. J'avais compris qu'il était à l'instant même où il était entré dans la pièce :

-Bonjour Noé, murmurais-je.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle.

« Mademoiselle ». J'étais une étrangère pour lui. Je n'avais jamais eu le droit de le voir. Il ne savait peut-être même pas qu'il avait une sœur. Ma mère avait refusé que j'entre en contact avec lui. Noé admira la pièce sans se soucier de moi. Il ne savait sûrement pas ce qu'il venait faire ici.. Mon père me donna ces derniers conseils. Je sentais sa culpabilité. Peut-être qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir insister pour que j'entre au centre. Peut-être qu'il s'en voulait de m'avoir demandé de saboter mes tests pour que je reste à la maison… Mon père s'en alla, le front ridé, l'air abattu et Noé dans les bras toujours souriant et son regard bleu marine sur moi. Ma mère les croisa en entrant, elle avait la tête baissée :

\- Nympheya… Il est temps de lui dire, lui chuchota mon père alors qu'elle embrassait les cheveux de mon petit frère.

Elle hocha la tête, me faisant face. Elle referma la porte. Le silence s'abattit entre nous. Nous n'avions jamais été proche elle et moi. Elle avait toujours été distante.

-Tu es tellement intelligente, tellement rêveuse, tellement douce et gentille…

Mes joues se colorèrent. Ma mère n'avait jamais eu un seul mot tendre pour moi…

-Tu rougis toujours quand on te complimente, dit-elle en laissant échapper un petit rire. Tu as une fossette à la joue droite quand tu souris. Tu es très adroite avec un arc et des couteaux. Tes cheveux ondulent vers les pointes seulement. Tes yeux sont d'un bleu magnifique, très foncé. Tu as du cœur, tu es intelligente. Quand tu dors, tu serres les poings très forts et tu soupires. Tu joues de la flûte traversière divinement bien. Tu es douée avec les enfants.

Sa voix portait comme un voile. Elle regardait le vide, comme si elle se remémorait le passé.

-Tu ressembles tellement à ton père, Eioné. Et toutes ces petites choses en toi, m'ont torturé tous les jours.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent. Pourquoi disait-elle ça ? Mon père était assez terre-à-terre, ne rougissait jamais. Il n'avait pas de fossette et n'était pas quelqu'un de très adroit. Il avait les cheveux raides et ses yeux étaient verts. Il n'avait jamais su jouer d'un instrument, et il était souvent embarrassé devant les enfants.

-Il y a un nom, que tu dois connaître avant de partir. Un nom que j'ai longtemps caché, longtemps essayé d'oublier.

Elle ne me souhaitait pas bonne chance, ni ne s'excusait pour ces dix-huit années où elle m'avait traité avec froideur. Elle me mettait des doutes pleins la tête.

-Téthys Ghostrider.

Ses lèvres tremblèrent. Elle leva enfin les yeux vers moi et s'en alla, me laissant seule dans la pièce avec mille questions en tête. Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Qui était ce Thétys ? Ma mère venait-elle d'insinuer que mon père, n'était pas mon père ? Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? Elle devait être persuadée que j'allais mourir pour le dévoiler… Moraine entra dans la pièce à son tour, mettant un terme à tous les doutes qui résonnaient dans ma tête et à mes questionnement. Elle pleurait, inondant ma robe de ses larmes. Je l'enlacais doucement en lui frottant le dos pour la consoler.

-Je n'aurai pas la force de survivre à ça, Éioné. Il faut que reviennes vivante. D'abord Timéo ensuite Hadrien, maintenant toi...

-Hé ! Je reviendrai Moraine !

-Vivante et en un seul morceau s'il te plaît ! déclara sérieusement Moraine avant de rire avec moi suite à avec moi suite à sa phrase. C'est tellement injuste… Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! Normalement Antéia Irim devait se porter volontaire ! C'est… C'est impossible.

Elle pleura pendant plusieurs minutes alors que je songeais encore à ce que venait de m'apprendre ma mère. Moraine sortit soudainement de sa poche un collier de nacre. Il était magnifique. Elle le mit autour de mon cou, balayant mes cheveux sur une épaule. Mon nom était gravé d'une écriture fine et élégante sur la nacre, qui brillait en des nuances de roses et de bleues.

-Timéo voulait te le donner pour ton anniversaire. Il l'a fait pour toi. Je pense que tu devrais le porter en souvenir de ton district.

-Merci Moraine...

Elle repartit alors que les larmes commençaient à inonder une nouvelle fois mes joues.. La voix de Timéo résonna dans le couloir. Je voulais le voir, le serrer dans mes bras. J'ouvris la porte pour aller à sa rencontre. L'un des pacificateurs m'agrippa le bras et me le tordit. Un cri s'échappa de ma gorge. Il venait de me déboiter l'épaule. Timéo, alerté par le cris, couru vers moi, laissant Moraine seule, les deux mains plaquées sur sa bouche. Il écarta les pacificateurs d'une main ferme et s'approcha de moi. Il examina mon bras avant d'aboyer sur les pacificateurs :

-Non mais vous êtres malades ou quoi ? Vous venez de blesser la tribut du district quatre ! Le Capitole en entendra parler et je peux vous garantir que vous pouvez d'ores et déjà préparé vos bagages pour une réaffectation dans un le district douze !

Je frissonnais en entendant Timéo me désigner sous le diminutif de « la tribut du district quatre ». Je voulais rester Eioné à ses yeux. Rien qu'Eioné. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère. De mon bras encore valide, je posais ma main sur sa joue. Mon geste le fit réagir. Ses yeux d'orage se calmèrent. Il était tellement inquiet pour moi. Il remarqua que je portais son collier, celui qu'il avait fait rien que pour moi. Son souffle caressa mes joues. J'allais peut-être mourir dans quelques semaines. A cette pensée, je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour arriver à sa hauteur. Mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Ses mains s'enroulèrent autour de mes hanches et me pressèrent contre son corps. Notre baiser s'intensifia et pour la première fois depuis que mon nom avait été pigé, je me sentis légère et prête à affronter l'arène. J'allais le faire. Je n'avais pas le choix. Ne serait-ce que pour Timéo. Ne serait-ce que pour ma mère et les doutes qu'elle avait semé dans mon esprit. Ne serait-ce que pour arracher Noé de ce putain de centre.

-Éioné... Je t'aime tellement, chuchota Timéo, la tête nichée dans mon cou.

Mon cœur se gonfla en sentant ses lèvres tracer une ligne imaginaire jusqu'à mon oreille.

-Je t'aime aussi Timéo..., soufflais-je en ignorant le regard des pacificateurs.

Il caressa ma joue, alors que l'hôtesse, ainsi que Delphine Anémar et Azul, venaient d'arriver dans le hall. Moraine avait disparu, laissant place à une infirmière qui avait été appelé pour me soigner dans l'urgence. J'avais conscience que tous nous regardait. Je me détachais de son emprise, me tournant vers eux. Sa main resta agrippée à la mienne pendant tout le voyage dans la voiture nous menant à la gare. Une fois arrivée, Delphine se pencha vers moi :

-J'ai ramené Timéo vivant il y a cinq ans. Ce n'était pas pour le voir après dépérir parce que son amoureuse a eu la même malchance que lui. Alors entrainée ou pas, je vais te faire gagner ces Hunger Games, ma petite. Quel qu'en soit le prix, je te le promets.

Elle nous dépassa pour arriver à la hauteur de Azul Merger, me laissant perplexe. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que celui de me battre pour obtenir la vie que j'aurais dû avoir sans cette Moisson. La vie que cette Antéia m'avait arraché injustement en refusant de se porter volontaire… Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que je n'arrivais même pas à lui en vouloir à cette fille. Mieux valait moi qu'une gosse de quinze ans à peine.

 _Eioné Littlesea Tribut du District 4  
Le sort sera-t-il en sa faveur ?_


	9. DISTRICT 6 - Les sorts du jeu

FELIX THETALL - DISTRICT 6

La chance m'a souri dès que je suis né. J'ai hérité de tous les dons possibles. La beauté, l'intelligence, le courage... J'ai les atouts pour vivre dans les meilleures circonstances du monde.

Ma mère et mon père sont les gens les plus amoureux du monde, mes sœurs sont toutes belles et assez malignes et la richesse nous sourit. Certaines personnes vous diront que je suis agaçant, voir énervant ou insupportable. Mais ils ne me connaissent pas.

-Alors le morveux ?

-Full les gars ! Je souris avec un air arrogant.

J'amasse la somme misée dans mes poches et montre mes deux paire gagnantes. Cela me fait un beau butin ce matin ! Je suis plutôt fier de dire que c'est moi qui rapporte le plus dans la famille. Ma mère tient la petite épicerie du coin et mon père supervise l'usine qui construit les hovercrafts du Capitole. On pourrait croire que nous sommes riches, mais ce n'est pas totalement vrai. Mon père parie beaucoup et perd beaucoup... Sur le côté de la chance, je sais que je n'ai pas hérité de lui !

-Tu triches !

-Doucement Sebin ! C'est moche d'être mauvais perdant ! provoquai-je avant de partir de la table de jeux.

Je quitte l'endroit sans me retourner et salue quelques joueurs que je connais. Ils me respectent seulement ici, mais une fois en dehors de ce lieu, il me crache au visage. Ils pensent que je suis un imbécile et un inconscient. Moi je pense qu'ils sont jaloux et naïfs. Ce qui m'as valu ma réputation de garçon le plus chanceux du district Six, c'est le fait de prendre le tessera alors que je n'en pas besoin. C'est vrai. Chaque tessera que je prends me fait gagner non seulement plus de nourriture, mais aussi plus d'argent. C'est un vieux pari que je tiens de Sebin. Mon nom est marqué tellement de fois que je ne sais plus combien de Felix Thetall sont notés sur ces bouts de papiers. Le sort est toujours en ma faveur et je sais que je ne participerai jamais à ces Hunger Games

-Hey psss ! Félix ! Psss...

Je me retourne et cherche dans les coins d'ombres la voix qui m'a appelée. Je trouve un garçon de mon âge qui s'avance vers moi : je ne le reconnais pas. Il prend la parole :

-J'ai besoins d'argent !

-Et alors ? Je n'y peux rien.

-Pari avec moi sur les Tributs de cette année ! Leur âge, leur nom de famille...

Je réfléchis aux risques, aux avantages, aux inconvénients... Je parie tous les ans et je me suis bien aperçu que le tirage était aléatoire ou hasardeux. Une fois sur quatre c'était une fille assez jeune, pas plus de quinze et un garçon plus grand mais pas de beaucoup. Cette année, c'était la fois sur quatre. J'ai ma petite idée sur le nom de la fille ou des filles.

-Je t'accorde ce pari. Sur qui mises-tu ?

-Sur Garance Guillochis, la fille de douze ans...

-La petite pauvresse ?!

Il hoche la tête doucement. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit tirée au sort cette année... Non je pensais plutôt à :

-Les triplettes Crussae.

Les trois filles du mécano, Rose, Jacynthe et Lavande. Ce sont les stars locales... La naissance de jumeaux est rare, alors de triplets... Ma mère avait parié que la femme Crussae attendait des triplettes quand elle a vu le tour de son ventre. Elle s'est fait un tas d'argent comme ça !

-Laquelle ?

Je ne peux pas lui répondre. Alors je visualise les filles. Rose est la plus douce et la plus gentille. Elle m'a toujours dit « bonjour »et « au revoir ». Je préférais que le sort lui soit favorable. Lavande est la plus malicieuse, c'est elle qui aurait le plus de chance de s'en sortir je pense, car Jacynthe est trop impulsive. Mais si une des sœurs Crussae est pigée c'est cette dernière qui se portera volontaire pour protéger les deux autres. Donc je parie sur Jacynthe.

-Jacynthe Crussae. Et pour le garçon ?

-Toi. Dit-il doucement.

Je ricane doucement en me disant que si, au grand jamais, il a raison, je ne pourrais pas lui donner la somme d'argent à réglée puisque je serais dans l'arène ! Je me moque doucement de sa stupidité.

-Moi ?! Me connais-tu vraiment ?

-Tu es le plus chanceux de Panem, mais aussi le plus arrogant Félix.

-Soit ! Je parie sur Sebin Fazero. Je te propose la somme généreuse d'un équivalent d'un an de salaire.

-A plus tard. Je viendrais à ta famille pour réclamer la somme. Signe ce papier.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il prouve que notre échange à eu lieu et que as parié avec moi.

-D'accord si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Il siffle entre ses dents et repars comme il est venu. Je continue ma route et croise une foule de pacificateurs et de caméras. L'estrade est montée et les vidéoprojecteurs positionnés. Tout était fin prêt pour la quarante-sixième édition des Hunger Games. C'était ma période préférée. Celle où je gagnais le plus d'argent en pariant sur la mort des tributs et sur les vainqueurs. Cette année en particulier me promettait d'être riche en rebondissement dans l'arène. Mon intuition ne me trompés jamais...

Ma maison n'est pas loin de la grande place et j'en profite toujours pour prendre mon temps. Ma famille ne dors plus depuis déjà un bon moment, c'est ainsi que je rentre dans un grand fracas. Je trouve ma sœur allongée sur le sofa. Elle vient d'avoir vingt-deux ans et son ventre immense annonce un nouveau bonheur. Son mari, le fils du boulanger, est aussi gentil qu'intelligent. Kaelle est l'aînée de la famille. Zaralie a dix-huit ans, Oxanna dix-sept et Gabrielle en à seize. La petite dernière ce nomme Louky et elle a douze ans. Papa et maman assurent que cela sera la dernière. Et moi dans tout ça, je suis le seul garçon. Le plus désiré des parents... Quand ils ont vu que j'étais un garçon, ils ont cru à un miracle ! Leur chance était venue... D'où le prénom Félix.

-Salut Félix ! Me salut ma sœur.

-Salut Kaelle. La vache ! Je m'exclame en voyant son énorme ventre. Tu as encore enflée ! Y'en a combien la dedans ?!

Elle se lève avec difficultés et répond en baillant :

-Deux. Le médecin nous l'a confirmé.

-Waouh ! Et tu arriveras à les garder en vie ? Tous les deux ?

-Très drôle Félix... Non vraiment, là, je meurs de rire !

Je suis assez proche de Kaelle. Je ne dirais pas que c'est ma sœur préférée, mais c'est celle dont je prends le plus soin. Zaralie est trop fière pour accepter l'idée qu'elle ait un jour besoin d'aide et Oxanna est dans sa période, que papa cite comme, « Je déteste les hommes, car mon premier petit ami m'a brisé le cœur ! ». Gabrielle est très rêveuse, trop dans son monde et dans sa bulle. Elle ne parle que d'évasion et même si l'écouter parler pendant des heures me fascine, je la trouve trop éloignée de l'authenticité. Louky est encore trop petite, mais elle ne dit jamais quoique que ce soit, si elle juge qu'il est inutile de parler. Elle n'ouvre que rarement la bouche. D'ailleurs, on avait d'abord cru qu'elle était muette avant qu'elle ne prononce son premier mot « argent ».

-Félix n'embête pas ta sœur ! Tu sais que c'est dur pour elle.

Je me retourne et regarde ma mère. C'est un peu mon portrait craché. Les même cheveux blond foncé et yeux noirs. J'ai tout de même hérité des pommettes hautes et du menton carré de mon père.

-On n'embête pas une femme enceinte, mon grand ! Plaisante ce dernier de la cuisine.

-Pour en avoir fait l'expérience ton père sait de quoi il parle ! Rit doucement maman avant de rejoindre Kaelle et de l'aider à s'asseoir dans la cuisine.

Tout le monde y est et je suis heureux de voir que ma famille est liée et heureuse.

\- Deux bébés d'été... Claironne Gabrielle en frottant sa main sur le ventre de Kaelle. Ils seront là bientôt, je le sens.

Kaelle sourit comme une cruche en écoutant les paroles évasives de notre sœur. Oxanna soupire.

-Toi, au moins tu as trouvé l'amour...

-Ton tour viendra Oxanna ! Sebin te regarde comme notre père devant un beau poulet !

-Essaies-tu de me comparer à un poulet, Zaralie ?! Sourit malicieusement Oxanna.

-Non. Mais disons que Sebin a la même façon de baver que papa quand il voit un poulet ! Déclare Zaralie.

Je n'ai rien contre Sebin. Mais savoir qu'il a un faible pour Oxanna me morfond un peu. Je n'aime pas cette idée... Sebin n'est pas encore digne de ma sœur ! Il ne joue pas qu'avec des cartes. Des sentiments, c'est plus difficile à manier, et pourtant Sebin est un véritable briseur de cœur. Je l'ai vu à l'œuvre assez de fois pour en juger...

-Qu'il ne s'approche pas trop de toi quand même... S'il te dévore le cœur comme papa dévore celui du poulet...

Oxanna sourit davantage et me passe les mains dans les cheveux en les ébouriffants ;

-Cela me rappelle la façon dont tu as prévenu Kaelle quand elle nous a présenté Paul !

-Un jour, Félix ne sera peut-être plus aussi protecteur ! Chantonne Louky de sa voix mélodieuse et enfantine.

Je la prends dans mes bras et la fait valser dans les airs tandis qu'elle éclate de rire. Kaelle, Zaralie, Oxanna et Gabrielle parlent des bébés et débattent sur les prénoms. Je suis content qu'elle ait des jumeaux. J'avais parié de la nourriture sur ça... Mais je le suis encore plus quand je vois les sourires de toute la famille.

-Alors Félix, comment se passe les affaires ?! Questionne mon père.

-Bien, bien. Je suis sur un bon coup et j'ai gagné une somme raisonnable contre Sebin ce matin.

-Ta technique aux cartes est excellente !

-J'ai surtout un bon jeu dès le départ !

-Non mon fils ! Les vrais hommes créaient eux-mêmes leurs propres chances !

La devise de notre famille. La phrase qui me guide tous les jours, celle avec laquelle on m'a élevé. Mes sœurs, surtout Zaralie, sont toutes douées pour ce qui es l'art de jouer aux cartes, aux dés ou de parier. Mais je suis de loin le meilleur. Loucky, elle reste la meilleure pour amadouer les gens selon sa timidité et son sourire de mignonne petite fille qui nous servent beaucoup. La sonnette retentit et il est midi. Je pars ouvrir et découvre Sebin planté devant moi, un sourire insolent collé au visage, qu'il perd vite en me voyant.

-Salut...

-Salut Sebin. On dirait que tu n'es pas très ravi de me voir...

-Sachant que tu viens de parier sur mon envoi imminent aux Hunger Games, je ne peux pas être « enchanté » de te voir.

Je fronce les sourcils. Tout se sait dans ce secteur ! Je comptais sur la discrétion de ce garçon... Sebin est ce qui ressemble le plus à un ami pour moi, même si il courtise ma grande sœur. Nous parions et jouons souvent ensemble.

-Que viens-tu faire ici, alors ?

-Je suis venu voir ta sœur. Dit-il maladroitement.

-Laquelle ? J'en ai cinq. Souris-je malicieusement

-Oxanna ! Qui d'autre?!

Malgré ses dix-sept ans, Sebin est plus petit que moi. Ceci dit sa carrure est plus impressionnante que la mienne, ce que ne m'intimide pas.

-Que lui veux-tu ?

-Rien de bien méchant Félix !

Oxanna accourt : elle a entendu son nom et s'empresse de me pousser et de prendre ma place. Je reste tout de même près de la porte et écoute.

-Salut Oxanna. Je voulais juste... Fin' tu vois quoi... Peut-être que l'on pourrait... Ou peut-être pas...

Le pauvre s'emmêle les pinceaux et j'entends Gabrielle derrière moi qui soupir et qui murmure :

-Il est si romantique !

Romantique ? Cela ? Romantique ?! Non ! C'est de ma sœur dont il s'agit et je vois bien qu'elle est heureuse face à la maladresse de Sebin. C'est tellement...

-Oxanna seras prête dans quelques minutes. Tu pourras la voir sur la grande place. Fais-je par-dessus l'épaule de ma sœur. Tu pourrai la prendre ici et allez avec elle, à la Moisson ?

-C'est une bonne idée... Acquisse Oxanna. Cela te tente ? Ajoute-t-elle timidement.

-Oui pourquoi pas. Je passe te prendre tout à l'heure !

Il repart après avoir planté deux baisers sur les joues de ma sœur chérie.

-A TABLE ! Hurle notre mère, avant de coiffer les cheveux de Loucky.

Paul arrive et le déjeuner s'entame. Tous les ans, nous dévorons ce qu'il y a. Quitte à partir pour le capitole, autant paraître en forme. Mais nous savons que cela ne nous arriveras pas... Nous sommes trop chanceux ! Et si jamais nous étions pigé, nous gagnerons, je pense ! Ma seule crainte est de voir Loucky partir aux Jeux. Elle est encore trop jeune. Mais je chasse vite cette idée de la tête et déguste les plats savoureux de maman.

Je me prépare pour la Moisson avec soin et finis par sortir de ma chambre. Mes sœurs, elles, partagent deux chambres. Zaralie et Oxanna partage la plus grande et laisse la plus petite à Gabrielle et Loucky. Moi, j'ai de la chance. Je suis le seul garçon. Donc j'ai une chambre pour moi et moi seul.

Kaelle a la larme à l'œil. Paul a un bras autour de sa taille et une main posé sur le ventre de sa femme, qui ne fera que nous accompagner cette année. Zaralie, Oxanna et Gabrielle ont des robes assortis qui les mettent en valeurs tandis que Loucky en a une nouvelle qui la rend aussi mignonne que possible. Le gong sonne, Oxanna part avec Sebin et nous laisse seuls. Je prends les mains de mes sœurs et nous dirigeons vers la place centrale.

Je suis excité et j'ai hâte de voir la tête des nouveaux de cette année. Ces jeux me paraisse déjà intéressant et je sens le profit que cela vas nous donner. Mon cœur me fait mal tant il cogne ! Je baise les fronts de mes sœurs, juste pour leurs dire que je les aime. Pas pour leur souhaiter « bonne chance ». Elles n'en n'ont pas besoins ! Plus loin, avant de me faire enregistrer j'entends les triplettes. Rose, Jacynthe et Lavande se ressemblent tellement que cela en ait presque éffrayant. Je ne serais dire laquelle et laquelle. Je reconnais tout de même Rose. C'est celle qui a les yeux brillant de larmes, et les mains moites qui s'agitent sur ses bras. Je la taquine un peu en ayant entendu leur conversation.

-Plus vite on y sera, plus vite tout cela sera terminé !

-Jusqu'à l'année prochaine ! Dit Rose.

\- Si il y a une année prochaine pour toi ! Je glisse derrière leur dos.

Une des sœurs me colle une gifle magistrale qui m'arrache un couinement aiguë.

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! Siffle l'autre.

-Laissons-le ! Murmure Rose.

Je me retourne et les laisse là. Je rejoins mon rang et salue en retour les garçons de mon école. Ils me connaissent tous ou presque. Je suis un peu leur stars je dois dire !

-Salut Félix ! Alors tu penses que l'un de nous va partir ? Un de la section des quatorze ans ?

-Non. Je les rassure. Je te parie que non. Cela sera un de la section des dix-sept ans.

-Tu as parié ?

-Bien sûr !

-Et pour les filles ? Garance à beaucoup de chance d'être pigé !

-Je miserais plutôt sur une des triplettes Crussae.

Cela les rassure je pense. Mes paroles sont prises comme celle d'un saint ! Quelle naïveté ! La probabilité zéro n'existe nul part... Sauf pour ma famille !

-Bienvenu à tous pour cette Moisson qui marquera les débuts des quarante-sixième Hunger Games ! Joyeux Hunger Games est puisse le sort vous être favorable. Crie l'hôtesse de notre district dans le micro. Avant de savoir lesquels d'entre vous feront honneur au district six, par leur courage et leur sacrifice, je vous demande de regarder un film venus tout droit du Capitole !

Elle s'appelle Matuase Ferbak. Je crois qu'elle est très vielle. Cela se voit dans sa façon de se tenir et par sa peau qui paraît tiré et prête à craquer de tous les côtés. Le film finis, les jeux se font enfin et les dés sont presque jetés. Je vois notre hôtesse du District Six se dirigé vers le bocal qui contient les noms de toutes les filles âgés de 12 à 18 ans. Elle prend les premiers papiers venus. Je suis impatient d'entendre le résultat :

-Rose Crussae !

Mon cœur bat plus vite, comme quand j'ai la sensation d'avoir gagné. J'ai eu raison. Maintenant il ne manque plus que Jacynthe se porte volontaire. Mais je vois bien que les trois sœurs sont toutes choquées. On les différencie encore moins. Sauf quand l'une d'entre elles tombent sur ses genoux et se mets à sangloter : Rose c'est dénoncée. Une des sœurs se met à crier des injures : C'est Lavande. L'autre, Jacynthe reste imperturbable, comme changée en pierre.

-Allez ! Approche ma mignonne !

Rose s'effondre. Les pacificateurs l'ont repérés et la traîne en dehors de la section. Sur l'estrade, elle se roule en boule sur elle-même pendant que ses sœurs offrent un piètre spectacle.

-Des volontaires ?

Je jubile. Mon sourire s'efface quand je ne vois pas Jacynthe réagir et se porter volontaire. Je viens de perdre pas mal d'argent... J'espère que Sebin seras tirer au sort pour rattraper ce coup-là. L'hôtesse, fouille dans le bocal des garçons et tire un papier. Je souffle d'ennuis et d'impatience : qu'on en finisse vite ! Que je gagne mon argent ! Que les jeux commencent !

-Félix Thetall !

Un rire hystérique naît parmi la foule. C'est une des triplettes. Je respire un coup j'ai bien entendu. Les gens sont choqués. Je le suis aussi. Je ne pensais pas... Le garnement de ce matin rit sous sa cape, je l'aperçois dans la section des treize ans qui ricane doucement. Sebin a une expression que je jugerais triste sur le visage et je vois mes sœurs échanger des regards affligés. Mais je me montre fort et gravis l'estrade avec la fierté qui me caractérise.

-Les tributs de cette année sont donc Rose Crussae et Félix Thetall. Applaudissez-les bien fort !

Je rehausse la tête. Rose, elle paraît toujours aussi faible et se mords les lèvres. Je vois une tête rousse qui se rapproche de l'allée centrale.

-Je suis volontaire !

J'avais finalement bien raison. Jacynthe se porte volontaire. J'ai donc gagné la moitié. Ou non... Le pari est nul puisque je me retrouve ici... Mais Jacynthe se fait jeter comme une malpropre et s'écroule au milieu de nous tous. Nous sommes conduits, Rose et Moi à l'intérieur de l'hôtel de Justice, mis en quarantaine dans une pièce dans laquelle je dirais au revoir à mes sœurs.

Devant tous le luxe que cela porte, je réalise que je vais jouer. Mais vraiment jouer... A un jeu dangereux dont les enjeux sont plus vitaux. Je jouerai ma vie... Une partie que je considère exaltante. Je suis un fin stratège. Je m'en sortirai grâce à mes tactiques de bluffe... La porte s'ouvre et la pièce devient bien trop petite pour les sept personnes qui sont présentes.

Loucky, Oxanna, Kaelle et Gabrielle pleurent. Zaralie se contente de me frapper.

-TU VOIS A TROP JOUER ON PERD FELIX ! SALE ABRUTI !

Je riposte sous le coup d'une claque violente. Notre père la retient et la calme. Elle se met finalement à pleurer. Je les prends dans mes bras en les rassurants : tout se passera bien je le sais. J'en suis convaincu.

-On sera définitivement riche !

\- Rend-nous fière de toi Félix. Tu peux y arriver. Tu es chanceux et le sort sera en ta faveur ! Claironne ma mère.

-Fais ce que tu dois faire dans l'arène. Cela ne changera pas l'opinion que nous avons de toi. Ajoute Kaelle. Je te demande juste de rentrer pour la naissance des bébés.

-Je te le promets

-Un jour Félix, tu comprendra que jouer a des conséquences, marmonne Loucky.

Gabrielle, elle, est restée dans son coin. Je crois que c'est la plus affectée.

-Tu sais jouer avec des cartes. Mais sais-tu jouer avec des vies ?

J'en suis triste. Triste d'être la cause de ses souffrances. Je me dirige vers elle et la câline un long moment.

-Tu te souviens, de tes histoires? Le plus beau gagne toujours à la fin. Je gagnerais sûrement alors !

Cela la fait rire comme je l'espérai.

-Quelle arrogance Félix. Je t'aime tellement petit frère !

Comme cela pourrait-il être autrement sinon ? Ils partent tous et me laissent seul. La porte s'ouvre encore une fois sur Sebin qui me prends dans ses bras amicalement.

-Petit Tricheur ! Je parie sur ta victoire prochaine !

Cette affirmation me gonfle encore plus d'assurance que je n'en avais déjà. Je suis désormais confiant.

-Prends soin d'Oxanna. Et règle son compte au gamin qui avait parié sur moi... Je le sens mal.

-Juré ! Pour le gamin en revanche, c'est le fils du maire Félix. Un vrai tricheur, lui. Ton nom n'est peut-être pas tombé au hasard ! Si tu avais été plus discret et moins arrogant...

-Que veux-tu Sebin ! Je suis ainsi fait ! Fais lui son compte !

-Pas de problème, mon frère.

Je suis presque ému. Il me tend une photo de ma famille que je serre contre moi. J'espère revenir vite. La porte ne s'ouvre plus du tout. Je suis finalement escorter dans une voiture avec mon hôtesse. Je vois ma nouvelle partenaire.

-Rose ?

Elle ne réagit pas. Comme si ce n'était pas elle. Elle doit être sous le choc, et cela retarde ma stratégie de départ : m'en faire une alliée. Pour peu de temps bien sûr !

-Rose ?

Elle réagit finalement comme piquée. Elle me regarde durement. Rose n'as plus son regard emplis de douceur envers moi. Normal je suis peut-être son futur assassin.

-Quoi ?!

-Je suis ton nouveau porte bonheur !

Félix Thetall, Tribut du District 6,

Est-ce que le sort sera en sa faveur ?


	10. DISTRICT 6 - Les jeux du sort

? CRUSSAE- DISTRICT 6 :

Le sort m'a donné deux sœurs. Le sort nous a fait triplette. Un heureux hasard, une chance, une malchance... ? Je n'en sais rien. A vrai dire, je change d'opinion souvent à ce sujet. Maman dit qu'ainsi, nous ne serons jamais seules, toutes les trois. Il y en aura toujours deux pour relever l'autre. Souvent c'est Rose qu'il faut relever, c'est la plus fragile de nous trois et je m'emploie beaucoup à la protéger. Rose est assez naïve et innocente. Elle se fait mal seule dés fois. Lavande, est la plus intelligente, non que nous soyons bêtes, Rose et moi, mais Lavande est studieuse et très calme. On voit au premier regard que ses yeux brillent de sérieux. Moi, je suis la « tornade ». Je suis l'intrépide, la casse-cou, l'aventurière, l'énergique... En tous cas c'est comme ça que me décrivent Rose et Lavande.

-Jacynthe ! Jacynthe ! Rose fait une crise !

C'est Lavande qui crie. Je lâche mes outils de mécaniques et abandonne mon projet de réparation. Je courre jusqu'à notre maison. Elle est de taille moyenne. Nous sommes assez aisés, Papa est un fils de Pacificateur. Je n'irais pas à dire que nous sommes riches, personne ne l'ai vraiment dans le district 6, mais nous sommes chanceux. Notre père dit souvent que les autres districts sont misérables et très pauvres, surtout les neuf, dix, onze et douze. Papa répète que nous avons eu de la chance de naître dans cette famille, au district 6. Si ils avaient été pauvres, papa et maman ne nous aurait pas gardé toutes les trois. Ça se comprend... La vie est chère et cinq bouches à nourrir ce n'est pas rien.

J'entre dans la pièce principale. Le salon, la cuisine et la salle à manger se confondent. Je traverse le couloir qui mène sur trois pièces. La salle de bain, la chambre de nos parents et la nôtre. Je me dirige vers la chambre ou l'on voit de loin un grand mur de couleur orange qui agresse les yeux. Rose est assise en tailleur, le dos appuyé sur le lit en bois blanc. Il y en a trois posés sur le même mur, le mur orange. Notre mur. Lavande elle, est à coté de notre sœur et essaye de la calmer seule. Mais il faut toujours que nous soyons là, toutes les deux pour calmer les angoisses de Rose. Lavande commence à parler en donnant toute la douceur dont elle est capable :

-C'est impossible que ton nom soit pigé, Rose. Impossible ! Il n'est cité que deux fois, celui de Garance Guillochis l'ai douze fois et elle a douze ans ! Les probabilités sont faibles, voir quasi inexistantes ! Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu faisais exprès de voir ton nom noté pleins de fois, comme cet abruti de Félix Thetall qui prend le tessera pour voir son nom marqué plus de fois, pour prouver qu'il est le plus chanceux de tout Panem. Cela ne t'arrivera pas, tu ne le mérites pas.

Je connais maintenant le sujet des angoisses de Rose. La Moisson. Ici au district 6, c'est un fardeau. Cela signifie la mort assurée des tributs. Parfois, il arrive que nous ayons des surprises et que certains survivent aux bains de sang. En quarante-six ans, nous n'avons eu que trois vainqueurs, et les districts de carrières, le 1, le 2 et le 4, en compte une bonne dizaine à eux trois. C'est Lavande qui dit tout ça. Moi je ne n'en rien à faire, que l'on perdre ou que l'on gagne, tant que la tribut du six n'est pas une de mes sœurs, je ne m'en soucie pas.

-Félix, n'est pas un abruti ! Il veut seulement qu'on le remarque... Murmure Rose en suffoquant.

Lavande et moi, nous nous regardons. Rose à tort. Félix est stupide ! Il est le plus chanceux de tout le district, ça c'est une évidence. C'est le seul garçon à prendre le tessera mais qui n'en a pas besoin. Non, il le fait juste pour prouver que le sort lui est toujours favorable. Et pour l'instant ça marche. Il est fort aux jeux et gagne sa vie comme ça. Il est sûrement capable de gagner les Hunger Games s'il est tiré au sort... Rose est trop gentille. Elle l'est avec tout le monde, même avec ceux qui ne le méritent pas. Je m'assois à coté de Lavande et Rose et prend la parole :

-Rose, Lavande a raison, ton nom n'est cité que deux fois. Deux petites fois ! Impossible que cela soit toi ! La question ne se pose même pas...

-Mais si jamais...

-Avec des si on changerait le monde qui nous entoure ! Cite Lavande.

Rose commence à se calmer et à respirer normalement. Sa crise n'était que passagère, mais tout à l'heure, quand le gong sonnera, il faudra toutes les paroles apaisantes du monde pour la calmer...

-Les filles ! Ne vous préparez pas maintenant. Votre oncle est là !

Tout de suite nous nous levons et quittons notre chambre dans la précipitation. Rose se pend au coup d'Oncle Dave qui la soulève dans ses bras. Je m'approche vers lui, et le serre dans mes bras. Lavande est en retrait, comme toujours. Elle se contente de lui coller une discrète bise sur la joue mal rasé de notre Oncle.

-J'ai ramené quelques trésors pour vous ! Et vu que personne ne travaille aujourd'hui, votre père et moi, avons pensez que nous pourrions avancer sur la voiture tous les cinq ?

Nous hochons la tête toutes les trois. C'est pour cela que maman nous as dit de ne pas nous préparer. Le cambouis aurait abîmé nos robes. Oncle Dave est le frère de papa. Nous l'adorons beaucoup. Il est très gentil et m'aide souvent lorsque je répare des objets mécaniques. Il me rapporte beaucoup de pièces détachées, qu'il tient de son travail. Le district 6 fabrique à lui tout seul, tous les moyens de transports de Panem ! Plus tard, je travaillais dans ce domaine-là, comme mes sœurs. Elles, parce qu'elles sont obligées, mais moi, parce que j'aime ça. C'est peut-être un peu pour cette raison que je suis la préférée d'oncle Dave.

-Allons voir le futur bolide ! S'exclame papa en arrivant de dehors.

Nous nous dirigeons à côté de la maison dans ce que papa et oncle Dave appelle « notre caverne sécrète ». Je me trouvais là, avant la crise de Rose et mes outils sont encore étalés par terre.

-Jacynthe ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ranger quand tu finis quelque chose ? Me sermonne mon père.

-Rose faisait une crise, je n'ai pas pris le temps de ranger les outils. Je suis désolée...

-Et regarde ça Tom... Ta fille est un génie !

Oncle Dave pointe son doigt sur le petit objet que je fabriquais à l'aide de débris. C'est une espèce de lampe de poche dont tous les composants sont recyclés.

-Tu fais d'un rien un tout, Jacynthe ! Me félicite Lavande

Nous travaillons en ce moment, sur un ancien moyen de transport. Oncle Dave dit qu'il a servis pendant des années mais que le carburant qui le faisait fonctionner n'était pas assez poussé. Papa dit que ça s'appelait une voiture. Peu de gens à Panem en possède, même une épave ! Si les pacificateurs savaient que nous avions ça, je crois que nous passerions tous de très mauvais moments.

La carcasse est presque finie. Rose l'a peinte seule dans un bleu électrique, elle s'emploie maintenant à dessiner des motifs floraux dessus, de couleurs blancs. Lavande, elle s'occupe de la partie électrique. C'est la plus douée pour ce genre de chose... Quant à moi, je fais toute la partie mécanique avec papa et oncle Dave.

-Aujourd'hui il faudrait réussir à coordonner toute la mécanique intérieure et à faire fonctionner le système de direction.

Nous nous mettons au travail sans trop tarder. Rose divague dans ses fleurs blanches et Lavande tire la langue sans s'en rendre compte : elle se concentre. Mes mains sont maintenant méconnaissables. Pleines de cambouis et de crasse, elles essaient de faire vrombir le moteur.

-Une telle merveille, une fois en état de marche, vaudras chère ! S'enthousiasme oncle Dave.

-On ne la gardera pas ? Demande Rose, les yeux agrandis.

-Que voudrais que l'on en fasse ?! Lui répond Lavande en assemblant deux câbles ensembles.

-On l'améliora tout le temps ! Jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne parfaite ! Proposé-je avec un sourire rêveur.

Les deux adultes hochent la tête, satisfait de ma réponse. Oncle Dave ferme le capot de l'engin et s'assoie à la place du conducteur et allume le moteur. Il crachote et faits de drôles de sons très bruyants. Il l'éteint et descend de la voiture.

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle roulera de sitôt !

Nous sommes tous déçus. Encore plus quand maman nous hurle de sa cuisine, que le repas est prêt.

Oncle Dave se joint nous et pendant que nous nous lavons les mains, je l'entends parler de la Moisson avec papa.

-Vois-tu Tom, c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas d'enfants. Je ne pourrais pas prendre le risque de voir leur vie sacrifiées pour un stupide jeu !

-Ne parles pas si fort Dave... Ne crois-tu pas que je ne ressens rien, quand je les vois toutes les trois partir sur la grande place ? Pourquoi penses-tu que je travaille d'arrache-pied pieds pour nourrir ma famille sans que Rose, Lavande ou Jacynthe aient à prendre le tessera ? J'ai peur de les perdre... Je mets toutes les chances de leur cotés.

-Je n'aimerais pas perdre une de mes nièces... En fait, je sais que si j'en perds une, je perds les autres de chagrin. Surtout si elles voient leur sœur se faire massacrer.

-La vie est ainsi et pour l'instant, nous n'y pouvons rien... Et ne parle pas de cela devant mes filles, elles ne peuvent pas comprendre.

Lavande a les yeux en formes de billes et analyse déjà dans sa tête la signification de cette conversation. Rose a les yeux brillant. Le repas est silencieux, et je sens une tension dans toutes les paroles que prononcent mes parents et Oncle Dave. Une fois les légumes et le gibier avalés, nous nous levons toutes les trois et partons nous préparés pour la Moisson. Rose et Lavande se lave chacune leur tour avant de me laisser la place. Je les retrouve toutes les deux dans une robe grise aux reflets bleu. La même m'attends sur mon lit blanc.

Lavande tresse les cheveux de Rose en deux nattes qu'elle met en couronne sur le haut de sa tête. Rose fait de même avec les miens, et je répète ce geste pour les cheveux de Lavande. Nous sommes toutes les trois identiques et encore plus habillés pareils. Même moi, je peine à dire laquelle est Rose et laquelle est Lavande. Je m'observe à travers elle. Nous avons les mêmes cheveux roux aux reflets blonds, et les yeux gris/bleu. Nos visages sont couverts de taches de rousseurs et nos bouches sont fines et vermeil. Nous sommes identiques, mais Lavande a le regard intelligent, Rose le regard doux et le mien est pétillant.

-Oh comme vous être belle ! Allez venez, c'est bientôt l'heure ! S'exclame Maman.

Elle nous prend dans ses bras et nous serre forts dans ses bras. Le gong sonne un coup, Rose étouffe un gémissement. Il sonne une autre fois, elle sanglote doucement. Nous partons tous les six vers la grande place qui grouille de monde. Nous laissons les adultes entre eux après quelques baisers et embrassades. Lavande nous tire, Rose et moi vers la file des filles.

-Plus vite on y sera, plus vite tout cela seras terminer !

-Jusqu'à l'année prochaine ! Dit Rose.

\- Si il y a une année prochaine pour toi ! Ricane une voix derrière nous.

C'est Félix Thetall. Je lui colle une gifle sur la joue qui part plus vite que je ne le voulais.

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! Siffle Lavande.

-Laissons-le ! Murmure Rose qui n'a pas le courage de le défendre.

Après que nous nous soyons fait enregistrer, nous partons vers la section des treize ans. L'estrade est si proche de nous que nous pouvons sentir l'odeur de bois. Mais elle l'est moins que l'année dernière, ou nous pouvions pratiquement la toucher. Les deux chaises sont pleines. Sur l'une il y a le maire de ce district que je n'avais jamais vu jusqu'à l'année dernière, et le mentor des futures moissonnés. Je ne me souviens plus de son nom. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il ne parle jamais en public et que son odeur est assez répugnante.

-Bienvenus à tous pour cette Moisson qui marquera les débuts des quarante-sixième Hunger Games ! Joyeux Hunger Games est puisse le sort vous être favorable. Crie l'hôtesse de notre district dans le micro. Avant de savoir lesquels d'entre vous feront honneur au district six, par leur courage et leur sacrifice, je vous demande de regarder un film du Capitole !

Elle s'appelle Matuase Ferbak et je la déteste. Maman dit qu'elle est aussi vieille que les pierres. C'était déjà elle, qui présentai la Moisson du District six à l'époque ou maman et papa étaient éligibles. Papa dit qu'elle était très mignonne étant plus jeune. Maman grogne toujours quand il le dit. Je sens deux mains agripper les miennes. Rose est à ma droite et Lavande à ma gauche.

-Rien ne peut nous arriver. Murmure Lavande.

-Rien. Répète Rose faiblement.

Le film se termine et les applaudissements se font entendre.

-Maintenant, trêve de patience ! Nous allons maintenant savoir qui vas représenter le District six au quarante-sixième Hunger Games !

Elle se dirige vers le bocal des filles. Je sens que mon cœur va lâcher. C'est une malédiction d'être des triplettes le jour de la moisson. On a trois fois plus d'inquiétude... L'hôtesse prend le premier papier qui lui tombe sous la main et le déplie tout en marchant sur ses talons hauts. Elle sourit joyeusement et annonce le prénom dans le micro. Je serre les mains de mes sœurs et retient mon souffle :

-Rose Crussae.

La main de Lavande se détache de la mienne. Elle regarde dans le vide avec des yeux qui expriment l'horreur. Rose ne réagit pas, elle est en transe. J'observe tout autour de moi ce qu'il se passe. Les filles nous regardent toutes se demandant laquelle de nous trois est Rose. Les garçons eux, font comme elle, mais en moins détendus. Papa, maman et Oncle Dave ont les regards vides est inexpressifs, comme Lavande. Les caméras n'en perdent pas une miette et nous ont aussi vu, toutes les trois. Nous leur donnons du spectacle et cela me dégoutte.

-Allez ! Approche ma mignonne !

Rose s'effondre. Les pacificateurs l'ont repéré et la traîne en dehors de la section. Lavande les en empêche et les frappe de toutes ses forces. Mais cela n'as aucun effets. Elle hurle et crie que cela est une erreur. Rose pleure et se débat contre les hommes qui l'emmènent vers sa mort. Et moi, je ne fais rien. Je respire doucement. Je ne réagis pas. Je ne peux rien faire. Je n'y arrive pas. Lavande est ramenée dans la section de force et pleure discrètement en me regardant durement. Rose est maintenant sur l'estrade, à terre et roulée en boule sur elle-même. Je n'arrive pas à bouger ni à parler.

-Des volontaires ?

Je suis sous le choc et ne réalise pas tout ce qu'il se passe. On n'entend plus que les sanglots de Lavande et Rose sur la place. Je voudrais crier « je suis volontaire ! Regardez-là ! Elle ne survivra pas deux secondes ! » Mais ma bouche est sèche et je ne peux pas prendre la parole : les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge. Le silence est rompu quand l'hôtesse annonce le nom du Tribut masculins :

-Félix Thetall !

Je me mets alors à rire hystériquement. Tout le monde me regarde mais je m'en moque. Quelle ironie !

-Les tributs de cette année sont donc Rose Crussae et Félix Thetall. Applaudissez-les bien fort !

Et c'est fini. C'est tout. Rose pleure et nous regarde de ses yeux gris bleu emplis de douceur. Elle se mord encore les lèvres et se geste me donne une gifle intérieure. Elle est si fragile, elle n'as aucune chance de survivre ! Lavande me retient par le bras et me supplie en pleurant mais mes décisions et déjà prise. Je sors de mon rang et hurle :

-Je suis volontaire !

L'applaudissement s'arrête. Matuase me regarde hostilement :

-Il est trop tard ! Il fallait y penser avant très chère... Minaude cette abrutie.

Mon dernier espoir s'effondre et je me mets alors à pleurer pour la première fois de ma vie. Rose et Félix partent dans la grande bâtisse et la place s'évacue. Je suis dans les bras de Lavande qui calme mes sanglots et les mêlent aux siens. Nous hurlons de douleur : nous venons de nous arracher un membre de nous-même. Il n'y a plus personne sur la place. Oncle Dave, papa et maman viennent nous prendre.

-Il va falloir lui dire Adieu les filles. Sanglote maman.

-Deux fois... Deux petites fois ! Son nom n'était écrit que deux fois ! Marmonne Lavande.

-Vous n'aurez peut-être plus l'occasion de la voir. Dit papa qui paraît plus blanc que jamais.

Je lève la tête et entre dans l'hôtel de justice accompagnée de mes proches. L'intérieur est froid et horrible. Les murs sont nus. Il n'y a pas de peinture ni rien. Tout est froid et glaciale. Nous sommes encadrés par des tonnes de pacificateurs qui nous regardent hostilement. La famille et les amis de Félix sont là, eux aussi. Deux portes nous font fasses. Papa et Maman rentrent dans celle où se trouve Rose et nous laissent Lavande et moi, avec oncle Dave. Je me mets alors à exprimer ma colère :

-Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas laissés prendre sa place ?!

-Parce que c'était trop tard. Le tribut masculin était fait, Jacynthe. Et Rose t'en aurait voulu. Chuchote Lavande.

-Tu ne comprends pas qu'elle va mourir ! Elle n'a aucune chance ! Elle ne sait rien faire, moi je sais me débrouiller ! J'ai déjà réparé toutes sortes d'objets... Je pourrais peut-être y arriver. Mais Rose, non. Elle ne peut pas, elle est fragile !

Je fais les cent pas dans une marche agressive.

-Il y a peut-être une solution Jacynthe. Mais tu devra être forte. Dit soudainement mon oncle.

Je m'arrête et Lavande le regarde en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord !

-Tu es intelligente Lavande. Et tu sais que Jacynthe a plus de chance de gagner que Rose.

-Ne prends pas Jacynthe comme un objet de ta rébellion contre le gouvernement ! S'énerve Lavande. Leur prouver qu'il ne contrôle pas tout, les énerveras plus qu'autre chose.

-Décidément, tu es trop intelligente petite Lavande...

Je ne comprends pas leur manège. Je leur demande d'arrêter. Je soupire et arrête de marcher.

-Quelle est ta solution ?

-Prend la place de ta sœur maintenant et fait toi passer pour elle lors des jeux.

Dit comme cela, ça paraît simple et tellement évident ! Je retrouve le sourire mais Lavande rétorque :

-Non ! Rose et toi, allez perdre vos identités, si vous faites cela ! Tu seras perdu, et elle aussi ! Ne fais pas cela Jaynthe ! Le sort a décidé que cela serait Rose. Ne m'oblige pas à le contrer !

-Tu sais où tu peux te le mettre ton sort ? Je m'énerve.

-J'ai si peur pour toi, Jacynthe !

-C'est la meilleure solution ! Tu le sais mieux que moi... Aide-moi à sauver Rose.

-Si sauver une de mes sœurs en emmène une autre loin de moi, je ne veux pas avoir à trancher...

-Je te le demande ! Je t'en supplie.

-Je le ferais Jacynthe. Parce que tu me le demandes et que Rose n'as aucune chance contrairement à toi. Mais c'est mal ce que l'on fait. Et cela vas bien au delà de réparer une simple voiture !

Elle me serre dans ses bras avec Oncle Dave. Nous échafaudons le plan ensemble en chuchotant à la barbe des pacificateurs :

-Moins de personne seront au courant mieux ça vaudras. Lavande, tu devra veiller à ce que Rose ne pleure pas de trop. Vos parents ne doivent jamais savoir que Jacynthe a pris la place de Rose.

-Assommez-là ! Vous n'auriez plus qu'à faire croire que c'est moi, qui me suis évanouie sous le choc ! Je propose.

-Bonne idée. Je m'en chargerais. Tu peux le faire Jacynthe. Une fois dans l'arène ne dévoile ton secret à personne et réfugie-toi loin des carrières. Tu es débrouillarde, construis des pièges pour te nourrir et prends le plus de choses possibles dans la corne d'abondance. Conseille Dave.

-Oh Jacynthe... Reviens en vie ! Murmure ma sœur. Nous sommes des triplettes, pas des jumelles !

La porte s'ouvre et mes parents en sortent, complètement en pleurs. Je ne peux pas leur dire au revoir et me contente de les dévisager pour graver leurs traits dans ma mémoire. L'adrénaline monte en crescendo dans mon corps.

-Vous n'avez que trois minutes !

J'ouvre la porte et fond dans les bras de Rose avec Lavande. La salle est petite et luxueuse. Un sofa en velours bleu est posé dans un coin, au-dessous d'une fenêtre qui donne une vue éblouissante. Les murs sont de la même couleur que le sofa et font ressortir la couleur de nos cheveux roux.

-Ne pleure pas Rose. Tout va bien passer. Je lui dis.

-Ce...Nn'est pas vrr-ai Jacynthe. Je vais mourir. Sanglote Rose.

-Prend bien soin de toi Rose. Lavande, papa et maman ont besoins de toi.

-Je ne suis pas assez courageuse.

-Si tu l'es... Tu vas vivre Rose. Tout va bien aller !

-Arrête de mentir, tu n'ai pas très douée !

-Non. Mais je t'ai toujours protégé et c'est la dernière chose que je ferai pour toi.

Oncle Dave me regarde ainsi que Lavande.

-C'est maintenant ou jamais Jacynthe. Es-tu sure ? Il n'y aura pas de chemin inverse ! Prévient oncle Dave.

J'hésite un court instant. Je veux juste ne pas souffrir et effacer cette journée de mon esprit. Mais les sanglots de Rose reste dans ma tête et me font dire un « oui je suis sure ».

-Adieu Rose.

Elle ne comprend pas, puis s'effondre quand Oncle Dave la frappe volontairement sur la tête. Il s'en veut mais ne dit rien.

-Reviens Jacynthe ! Je te promets qu'à ton retour la voiture ira aussi vite qu'un Hovercrafts.

-J'y compte bien oncle Dave. Sourie-je.

-A bientôt Jacynthe. N'oublie pas : tu es Rose maintenant ! Dit Lavande en me prenant une dernière fois dans ses bras.

Oncle Dave m'embrasse et frappe à la porte. Il montre Rose évanouie aux pacificateurs qu'ils font sortir tous les trois. Je suis maintenant seule au monde. La peur m'envahit maintenant. Je vais devoir tuer pour gagner et avoir le droit de revenir chez moi... Je suis Rose. Jacynthe est partie avec Lavande et oncle Dave. Elle est partie, et a tellement peu de chance de revenir. Définitivement, être des triplettes, est une chance pour Rose aujourd'hui... A moins que cela le soit pour Jacynthe ?

Rose Crussae ou Jacynthe Crussae, Tribut du District 6,

Est-ce que le sort sera en sa faveur ?


	11. DISTRICT 8 : Donner sans contrepartie

MAISSA CHURCH - DISTRICT 8

Je me moquais toujours de ce que pouvait ressentir ma mère, le jour de la moisson. Je souriais inconsciemment en lui répétant que mon nom était noyé parmi des centaines d'autres. Aujourd'hui, j'ai cette angoisse qui grandi en moi, la même qui inondait ma maman quand elle me voyait vêtue d'une jolie robe. C'est la dernière année ou je suis éligible. Après, je serais saine et sauve pour toute ma vie. Je mènerais une vie calme et paisible. Jusqu'au douze ans de mon Amandita. Ma toute petite -fille, mon trésor et le fruit de mon premier amour. Être mère, si jeune, c'est interdit à Panem. Non qu'il y ait une loi le stipulant clairement, c'est juste très mal vu. C'est arrivé, il y a très longtemps d'après ma mère. La pauvre fille s'en était vu bâtir une réputation ignoble.

Mais je ne l'ai pas choisi, c'est arrivé, c'est tout. Nous avons présenté ma fille comme étant ma sœur aux habitants du district huit. Mes parents m'ont protégés et ont présentés cette enfant comme la leur. Je ne suis pas sortie de chez moi pendant cinq mois ainsi que ma maman. Elle s'est si bien occupée de moi... Seul Rodrick, Aston et sa copine, et Avery sont au courant. Je regarde dormir ma fille et caresse sa joue. J'ai peur pour son avenir. J'ai peur de devenir folle à l'idée de voir son visage parmi vingt-trois autres, prêts à tout pour la victoire, sur un piédestal près d'une corne d'abondance. Je m'imagine mal voir cette petite poupée se battre aux Hunger Games. J'en mourrais de chagrin. Comme ma mère mourrais de chagrin pour moi.

-Vous vous ressemblez tellement toutes les deux.

Je me retourne et regarde mon père.

-Tu avais la même façon de serrer des poings en dormant.

Cette phrase m'étonne. Mon père ne manifeste jamais ses sentiments, il est impassible. Je lui laisse un doux baiser sur sa joue. Je soupire et pars dans la cuisine à la recherche d'un morceau de pain ou d'un fruit à grignoter. Je décide de m'habiller maintenant. Cela fait très longtemps que je ne travaille plus. Mais j'aide beaucoup maman dans la maison. C'est une de mes façons de lui dire merci.

Je n'habite pas le plus pauvre des districts, mais je n'habite pas le plus riche non plus. Donc je me vêtis juste d'une robe simple et blanche qui reflète ma peau pâle, je ramasse ma masse de cheveux bruns en un chignon simple. Je m'observe dans le miroir et constate à quel point j'ai changé depuis la naissance de ma fille. J'ai pris des formes, généreuses, qui me manquaient avant. Seul mon visage n'a pas changé. A part mes yeux peut-être. Ils sont verts clairs et exprimaient de l'innocence. Ils sont toujours de la même couleur, mais reflètent un semblant de maturité et une dose d'amour illimité et insatiable. Amandita pleure. Je la prends tendrement dans mes bras et la berce désespérément afin qu'elle arrête et s'apaise. Rodrick arrive, les cheveux en bataille et un sourire boudeur au visage.

-Tu ne pourrais pas la faire taire. Je dormais.

-Désolée, petit frère. Retourne te coucher.

Il remarque que je suis déjà prête. Rodrick a toujours eu très peur de la moisson, plus que moi. Je me suis toujours appliquée à le rassurer et à le calmer. Mais à seize ans, Rodrick aura son nom écrit sur cinq bouts de papier. Je chante une berceuse à ma fille qui ferment les yeux et serrent les poings. Ses boucles brunes ressemblent à celle de Rodrick.

-Si jamais je meurs dans les Hunger games, Maîssa...

-Cela n'arrivera pas Rodrick. Je te le jure. Le coupé-je.

Mais je sais au fond de moi, que si jamais il est tiré au sort, il a toutes les chances de mourir. Nous ne sommes pas entraînés. Notre district produit le textile. Coudre ou fabriquer des vêtements ne tuera pas les tributs de carrières. Bien que quelques fois, presque tous les dix ans, un garçon ou une fille revient vainqueur des jeux. Il y a cinq ans, un garçon, Alkyle, a remporté la victoire et nous à tous rendu riche grâce aux dons du capitole. Il travaillait dans la même fabrique que moi.

-Quoiqu'il se passe, Rodrick, nous t'aimons.

-Je t'aime aussi Maîssa.

-Tu as peur ?

-Oui. Mais ta présence m'apaise. Et toi ?

-Je suis calme. Peut-être plus qu'il ne le faudrait, mais je le suis.

Je câline mon frère pendant un long moment en lui répétant que tout irait bien, que lui, irait bien. Qu'il grandirait, vieux, avec une magnifique femme et des enfants en bonne santé.

-Imagine-toi dans quelques années. Tu seras riche et en compagnie d'une femme.

Je cherche quelques instants dans ma mémoire, quelques filles de son âge qui pourrait lui plaire.

-Pourquoi pas avec Wilaya Sert ?

-Non, je la laisse à d'autre. Sourit-il. Je me verrais plutôt avec une fille comme Avery.

-Tu ne te crois pas un peu jeune ? Rie-je.

-L'amour n'a pas d'âge. Tu le sais mieux que quiconque.

On frappe à la porte. Ça doit être Aston. Je laisse un baiser sur le front de mon frère et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Amandita est toujours coincée dans mes bras et ne pleure plus, me regardant attentivement de ses yeux verts foncés. J'ouvre la porte et un garçon de dix-huit ans me fait face. Il est grand et fort. Il possède des yeux foncés, lui aussi, dont les couleurs changent en fonction des heures, un sourire blanc collée au visage et des cheveux blonds comme les blés. Tous ces atouts m'ont fait tomber amoureuse d'Aston. Il me sourit, m'embrasse sur les deux joues et me prend par le bras. Il m'entraîne vers l'usine désaffecté, ou il n'y a personne. Nous avons l'habitude de nous y retrouver avec un groupe d'amis proches. Nous nous asseyons contre le mur.

-Comment vas ma princesse?! Demande-t-il en prenant Amandita dans ses bras.

-Tu sais qu'elle ne peut pas parler, n'est-ce pas ? Lui fais-je en rigolant. Ou alors ce sera quelques gazouillements !

-Pas besoins de mots. Les gazouillements suffisent ! Ma fille et moi, nous nous comprenons sans parler. Hein, c'est vrai bébé ? Ajoute Aston en soulevant la petite dans les airs.

Il pose notre fille par terre, calée entre ses jambes. Je connais assez bien Aston, pour savoir que son air grave et ses sourcils froncés, signifient qu'il a quelque chose à me dire.

-Si ton nom est pigé...

-Ne pense pas à ça. Dis-je avec délicatesse.

-Non, je le sais, mais je voulais que tu saches que...

Une voix stridente l'appelle. C'est Bridjet Sert. La petite-amie d'Aston. Je ne peux pas la supporter. Non que je sois encore amoureuse de lui, je l'ai été. C'était intense et partagé mais trop de chose nous opposaient. Je venais d'une famille assez aisée et lui était le fils d'un pacificateur, donc une famille plutôt riche et égocentrique. Nous nous sommes aimés et Amandita est née. Il s'en est voulu au début, , puis il a assumé son rôle de père par obligation. Quand notre trésor est né, il y a de cela sept mois, Aston a posé ses yeux sur elle pour la première fois et j'ai su qu'il serait complètement gaga de sa fille.

Non, si je ne peux pas supporter Bridjet, c'est parce qu'elle n'est pas très futée ! Elle est la fille du maire, une fréquentation beaucoup plus avantageuse pour les parents d'Aston. Elle est gentille bien qu'un peu trop matérialiste. Je ne lui en veux pas, et suis très heureuse pour elle. Mais elle m'insupporte. C'est tout.

-Salut, les amis ! Lance Bridget avec enthousiasme. Oh, qu'elle est mignonne ! Tu as là une jolie fille Aston. On voit qu'elle tient de son père.

Aston se lève et me tends Amandita. Il l'embrasse langoureusement devant moi. Heureusement que ma meilleure-amie, Avery, arrive. Elle m'empêche de voir et d'entendre de long discours d'amour. Elle roule des yeux et les réprimande :

-Vous n'avez pas honte de faire ça devant un bébé ! Et en plus le tiens, Aston !

Cela les stoppe. Ils s'assoient, Bridjet prend place entre les jambes d'Aston, l'ancienne place de notre fille...

Avery prend le bambin et lui fait toute sorte de grimace. Amandita en ris, en un son cristallin. Je caresse ses boucles brunes en écoutant Bridjet parler de maquillage, de chaussures et de robes toute la matinée. Discrètement, Avery chuchote à mon oreille :

-Maîssa, je voudrais te demander quelque chose...

-Oui. Vas-y.

-Ressens-tu encore quelques choses pour Aston ? Demande-t-elle avec précaution.

-Je ressentirais toujours quelque chose, pour lui. C'est le père de ma fille et mon premier amour.

-Alors tu n'aimerais pas être à la place de Bridjet ? S'étonne-t-elle.

-Oh si. J'adorerais ! Mais je sais que quelqu'un de mieux, m'attends quelques parts. Et Aston est au passé. Il s'est passé beaucoup trop de mauvaises choses entre nous. Il y a trop de déception. Et je pense avoir vécue assez de choses émouvantes pour les trente prochaines années !

Quand l'heure vient, nous repartons chacun de nos coté pour nous préparer à la moisson. Rodrick est prêt et tremble un peu pendant le repas. Ma mère en fait tout autant et mon père se masque encore d'indifférence. Nous mangeons sans bruit, dans un silence religieux et pesant.

Le gong sonne subitement, et je me précipite de regarder ma petite fille en détaillant ses traits. Je me rappelle de sa naissance. Comme j'ai souffert... Mais quand on a posé sur mon sein, la petite merveille, tous les cris, la sueur et le mal ont disparus de mon esprit. Je l'aime tellement.

-Je serai toujours avec toi, princesse.

Ma mère et mon père, la prennent dans leur bras et l'emmènent avec eux sur la place. Ils hochent la tête en me promettant de s'occuper d'elle si jamais...

Je tiens la main de mon petit frère sur tout le chemin et lui murmure des paroles d'apaisements. Nous nous séparons, lui vers la file des garçons et moi, vers celle des filles. Je lui fais signe d'inspirer et d'expirer calmement. Un pacificateur prend une goutte de mon sang et m'identifie. Je vais vers ma section, ou il n'y a que des filles de mon âge. C'est la dernière fois que nous venons ici, et nous affichons presque toutes un sourire heureux. Je repère Avery qui grimace en écoutant Bridjet jacasser. Je me place à leur cotés et trouve mon frère et Aston dans les rangs dans face.

L'hôtesse du district huit, monte sur l'estrade. Elle s'appelle Dollie Pillsburby et affiche toujours sa perruque verte à la vue de tous. Le maire est sur l'estrade avec à sa droite deux vainqueurs des jeux. Le dernier en date Alkyle Stanias et une femme, ayant la trentaine que je n'identifie pas. Nous visionnons un court métrage sur le capitole et la grande rébellion. Puis, le moment vient grâce à la phrase que récite Dollie chaque année :

-Joyeux Hunger Games ! Et puisse le sort, vous être favorable ! Honneur aux filles !

Elle marche d'un petit pas, vers le bocal tout à droite. Il n'y a que des noms de filles à l'intérieur. Dollie tourne et tourne sa main dans le bocal, inlassablement. On dirait presque qu'elle le fait exprès. Cela l'amuse d'avoir le pouvoir de condamner des innocents ?

Elle finit par piocher un papier. Elle retourne au milieu de la scène en faisant claquer ses talons sur le bois. Mon cœur se cale à la cadence de ses pas. Je respire un grand coup. Elle déplie le papier et je pense à cette pauvre malheureuse qui va aller dans l'arène pour ne jamais en revenir.

-Maîssa Church ! Minaude Dollie Pillsburby.

Je n'arrive pas à réaliser que c'est mon nom, je crois. Un épais brouillard m'encercle la tête. Je vois juste Rodrick échapper une larme et Aston baisser la tête. Mes parents serrent Amandita dans leur bras, qui se met à pleurer. Avery, se tourne vers moi et me prend dans ses bras. Bridjet me regarde et me dit qu'elle est désolée en me prenant également dans ses bras. Quand j'observe tout cela, il y a un bourdonnement dans ma tête qui me tonne que tout cela est irréel et faux. Ça n'a duré que quelque seconde, mais l'éternité semble s'être installée. Je m'avance vers l'allée, d'un pas aérien et paisible, et monte sur l'estrade en me figeant dans un masque impassible, comme mon père. Je me regarde sur l'écran et constate que mon visage paraît doux et inoffensif. Je sais que c'est ce qu'il faut faire.

-Il y aurait-il des volontaires ? Demande Dollie, presque inutilement.

Deux secondes s'écoulent et mon sort en est jeté

-Veuillez applaudir notre tribut féminin des Quarante-sixième Hunger games ! Bravo Maîssa Churh !

Les applaudissements sont timides. Dollie prend un papier dans le bocal et je prie pour que cela ne soit pas Rodrick. Je ne supporterais pas de le voir mort avant moi. Mon tout petit frère... Si fragile, si tendre... Puis je pense à Aston et me mets à croiser les doigts pour qu'il ne soit pas pigé lui aussi, pour l'avenir de ma fille et pour le bonheur de ses proches. Quelqu'un a entendu mon appel. Car ce n'est ni le nom d'Aston ni celui de Rodrick qui est prononcés. C'est celui d'Aragorn Leasfer. Je le connais. C'est un ami assez proche de mon frère. Je vois un brun aux yeux noirs sortir de la section des seize ans en tapant amicalement sur l'épaule de trois garçons, dont mon frère. Il pleure silencieusement et me jette un coup d'œil.

-Aragorn Leasfer et Maîssa Church ! Nos tributs pour cette quarante-sixième édition des Hunger Games ! Serez-vous la main. Joyeux Hunger Games! Et puisse le sort vous être favorable !

Elle débale tout cela d'un trait, d'une voix enjouée. Pauvre fille...

Je serre distraitement la main d'Aragorn en constatant que la paume de mon adversaire est moite. On m'attrape par le bras et m'emmène dans une petite salle qui respire le luxe et l'intimité. Un sofa en velours rouge est posé à coté de deux splendides plantes luxuriantes et le luminaire est en cristal. Tout est somptueux. On entre précipitamment et j'ai juste le temps de voir Rodrick fondre sur moi.

-Oh Maîssa. Je suis désolé. Gagne ! C'est possible, n'est-ce pas papa ! C'est possible ?

-Oui, c'est possible Rodrick. Bien sûr ! Et elle gagnera. Sanglote mon père.

-Oh ma toute petite fille ! Comme je t'aime Maîssa... Reviens ! Reviens et gagne le plus vite possible !

-C'est tellement injuste !

-Je préfère que cela soit moi, plutôt qu'une pauvre enfant de douze ans...

-Ne dis pas des choses comme celle-ci Maîssa ! Voudrais-tu laisser Amandita orpheline ? Hurle mon frangin. Me laisser seul, moi ?

-Tu ne sera jamais seul, Rodrick ! Je serai toujours avec toi. Et si jamais je meure, je veillerai tout les jours sur toi et sur Amandita.

-Arrête de raconter des conneries pareilles !

-Langage jeune-homme ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser. Je vais me battre, petit frère. Rien que pour revenir t'embêter !

Je les prends dans mes bras et les console du mieux que je peux. Je n'aime pas les voir tristes. Mon cœur saigne en les voyant pleurer et en me faisant à l'idée que je ne les reverrais peut-être plus jamais. Ainsi que ma fille, que je ne vois pas...

-Elle est avec Aston. Répond ma mère. Il attend derrière la porte.

Je les cajole contre moi très fort et leur dit à quel point je les aime. Puis on les arrache à moi, trop vite, trop tôt... La porte se referme en claquant et toute la tendresse c'est évaporée de cet endroit. Je m'assois sur le sofa et serre mes jambes contre moi. Aston entre avec Amandita. Je la prends et la serre à l'en étouffer et en la couvrant de baiser. Aston pleure. Je tiens Amandita d'un bras et essuie les larmes sur ses joues à l'aide de mon autre main. Il retient ma paume en la serrant.

-Maîssa. Murmure-t-il. Je suis tellement désolé... Je, bafouille-t-il. J'avais une surprise pour toi ce matin mais Bridjet est arrivée et je ne voulais pas le dire devant elle. Oh, Maîssa, dit moi que tout cela n'est qu'un cauchemar... Tout allait être si parfait !

Je le laisse continuer en caressant sa joue. Je savais bien qu'il avait quelque chose à me dire.

-Nous partons Maîssa. Mon père a été promu et nous emménageons au capitole. Définitivement. C'est une messure exptionelle, prise à cause d'un désistement de poste d'un des conseillers du Capitole. C'est une chance inédite. Nous avons le droit d'emméner de la famille, mais mes grand-parents sont morts et mon cousin également. J'avais prévu de vous emporter avec nous, toi et Amandita. Ainsi que Bridjet.

Je l'écoute et l'embrasse sur la joue, tellement je trouve son geste affectueux et gentil.

-Aston, je n'aurai jamais supporté être loin de Rodrick, de maman et de papa. Mais emmène Amandita avec toi. Fait qu'elle soit en sécurité, protège-la des Hunger Games et fait la vivre longtemps. Empêche-là le plus longtemps possible d'aimer toute cette barbarie. Parle lui un peu de moi aussi, qu'elle sache d'où elle vient...

-Ne parle pas comme si tu allais mourrir, Maîssa. Je te l'interdit.

J'enlève ma chaîne en or que je tiens de mon arrière-grand-mère et la mets au cou de ma petite. Aston caresse le bijou et promet qu'elle ne le quittera jamais.

-J'ai pensé, Maîssa, que ton frère pouvait venir avec nous maintenant que tu...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et je l'embrasse sur les deux joues en collant un sourire niais sur mon visage tant je suis heureuse de l'entendre proposer cela.

-Aston je t'en remercie ! Ainsi Rodrick ne craindras plus jamais rien ! Oblige-le à venir avec vous. Je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante Aston. Tire-le par la peau du cou s'il le faut, mais ne le laisse pas ici, s'il a l'opportunité de fuir ! C'est un de mes vœux les plus chers.

-Je te le dois bien. Tu m'as fait le plus beau bébé du monde.

-Tu as un peu participé à la conception. Je ris

Il échappe un rire et reprend sérieusement :

-Je t'aime Maîssa.

Je le regarde attentivement et serre ma fille et son père dans mes bras. J'ai peur de les perdre. Surtout ma petite princesse que je ne verrais pas grandir, avec qui je ne discuterais jamais...

-Maman t'aime aussi fort qu'il est possible d'aimer dans ce monde, Amandita. Tu sera la plus belle et la plus intelligente de toute. Je murmure en voyant ma fille me regardant curieusement de ses yeux verts.

-Mama ! Répond-t-elle.

C'est ses deux premières syllabes ! Mama. Sûrement un « Maman ». Je pense encore plus à toutes les étapes de sa vie que je vais rater si je ne rentre pas. Ses premiers pas, ses premiers bobos, son premier jours d'école, ses premiers amours, ses premiers enfants... Je ne verrais peut-être rien de tout cela. Et je suis persuadée qu'à ce moment-là, dans ce monde, personne n'est capable d'aimer aussi fort que moi.

-Maîssa, reviens... Sans toi, je serais incapable de la voir grandir. Tu es sa mère et je tiens beaucoup trop à toi. Tu vas tuer n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas te défendre, pas vrai ?

-Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour rentrer Aston. Mais dans le cas contraire, il te faudra l'élever avec deux fois plus d'amour qu'il n'en faut.

-Tout cet amour, c'est toi qui lui donne. Il me sera impossible de la regarder dans les yeux. Si jamais tu ne survis pas. Elle te ressemble déjà bien assez comme cela... Je la verrais trop en toi.

-En quoi est-ce un problème ? Froncé-je des sourcils. Je suis si moche que cela ?

-Oh non, au contraire Maîssa. Amandita sera la plus belle. La proie de tous les garçons. Désirable, mignonne et aimante. Comme sa maman.

Il replace une mèche de mes cheveux bruns et m'attire contre son torse dont je respire les odeurs. Café, lavande et romarin. Le romarin vient de Bridjet : c'est son parfum

-Je t'aime Maîssa. Répète-t-il.

-Aston... Je t'aime aussi.

Je hurle de chagrin quand ils doivent partir et je tiens la petite main potelée dans la mienne jusqu'au dernier moment. Je sais qu'elle sera saine et sauve toute sa vie grâce à Aston, ainsi que Rodrick.

-Tout ira bien Maîssa. Je te le promets ! Cris Aston derrière la porte.

Bridjet entre dans pièce, je suis surprise de l'y voir mais la serre contre moi en l'entendant échapper quelques larmes.

-Je te demande de prendre soins de ma fille comme de la tienne, de la chérir et de l'aimer, de lui parler souvent de moi, de lui dire comme je l'aimais, que je suis fière d'elle. Apprends-lui tout ce qu'il faut savoir. Empêche-la de souffrir et protège-la de tout ce qui pourrait lui faire de mal. Des garçons notamment, dis-je en souriant. Je te fais confiance Bridjet. Aime-là. Je t'en supplie, je t'en conjure !

Elle sait que je ne reviendrais pas vivante. Elle le sait donc je peux lui demander ça.

-Je le ferai Maîssa. Je te le promets, je te le jure ! Fait-elle en pleurant. Avery n'avait pas le courage de venir et je suis venue te donnais cela.

Elle me tend un bracelet de velours bleu roi qui trônait sur son poignée au début de la moisson.

-Je veux que tu le portes lors des Jeux. Pour nous représenter, moi, Aston et Avery.

-Je le porterais pour vous Bridjet !

-C'est si injuste...

-Mais c'est comme ça. Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour vivre.

-Arrête. Nous savons toutes deux qui tu es incapable de détester, donc encore moins de tuer, Maîssa. Tu n'as aucune once de colère en toi, même après ça ! Tu es trop naïve...

Je la vois sourire et je me dis que cette fille n'est pas si bête qu'elle ne le laisse croire.

-Je l'aime déjà. Ajoute-t-elle en parlant de ma fille. Elle te ressemble et elle est fantastique.

-Je sais c'est ma fille ! Plaisantais-je.

-Oh Maîssa. Gémit-elle en me tenant les mains. Tu vas beaucoup nous manquer. Reviens pour Amandita. Reviens pour nous.

« Vous aussi vous allez me manquer » je voudrais leur dire. Mais il est trop tard et les pacificateurs l'embarquent déjà. J'ai peur ce que me réserve l'avenir, mais je sais que celui de mes proches et plus sûr. Amandita vivras vieille avec pleins d'enfants au capitole. Avery trouveras le courage de parler à Neville et Bridjet aura des enfants d'Aston... L'idée que ma fille aimera sûrement les jeux quand elle sera plus grande, me donne le vertige. Je préfère tout de même savoir qu'elle les regardera au lieu d'y prendre part.

J'ai aussi peur de tuer. Tuer de pauvre innocent... Je m'en sens incapable, eux aussi ont des proches qui les attendent, qui ont de l'espoir et de l'amour pour eux. Et je m'en voudrais de le leur arracher. Je ne tuerais pas, j'attendrais patiemment, cachée en laissant faire les choses. On vient me chercher et on m'emmène dans une voiture, en compagnie de Aragorn que je regarde avec toute la douceur dont je suis capable : après tout, ce garçon pourrait être Rodrick. Et il vivra aussi longtemps que possible.

-Avez-vous entendu ce bébé pleurer tout à l'heure ?! Nous questionne Dollie. Les gens ne savent plus comment élever leurs enfants ! Au Capitole vous ne serez pas ennuyer par ce genre de créature !

Ce coup m'achève et une larme glisse le long de ma joue. Rodrick me jette un coup d'œil triste et me souris. Je rentrerais pour mon bébé. J'essaie de me le dire. Mais je sais que rien n'est plus faux que cette pensée. Je respire afin de ne pas pleurer plus que je ne le fais déjà tandis que Dollie et des Pacificateurs m'emmènent vers ma mort prochaine.

Maîssa Church, Tribut du District 8,

Est-ce que le sort sera en sa faveur ?


	12. DISTRICT 8 : Donner en contrepartie

ARAGORN LEASFER - DISTRICT 8

-Cours ! Cours ! Cours! Cours ! Me crie Paul.

Je suis le plus rapide et le plus agile du groupe. Paul est derrière moi et me suis comme une dizaine de gamins. J'ai trois pains chauds dans les bras que nous venons de voler. Je suis fière de pouvoir nourrir tous ces gamins. Certains me suivent parce qu'ils ont faim, d'autres parce qu'ils n'ont rien d'autres à faire et enfin, comme Paul, parce qu'ils sont mes amis. Nous nous cachons dans un recoin d'ombre, et je commence à partager les miches de pain équitablement. Quil arrive avec cinq fromage frais qu'il vient de chiper au premier venu. Mathias, lui, coupe des fruits mûrs qu'il vient de dérober aux marchands du coin.

-Belle prise aujourd'hui ! Sourit Quil.

-On ferait mieux dans profiter ! Imaginer que votre nom soit pigé pour Les Jeux...

-Si tu es pigé pour les jeux, je répond au garçonnet blond, tu mangeras à t'en faire péter la panse ! De la viande, du poissons, du riz, des desserts...

-Comment tu le sais ? Demande Dean, un garçon maigre comme un clou.

Je regrette aussitôt mes paroles,mais me reprends en esquivant :

-Je le sais c'est tout.

Je connais Alkyle, le dernier vainqueur des jeux. Il m'aidait à trouver de la nourriture avant. Nous avons alors créer un véritable lien fraternel. Quand il est rentré des Hunger Games, sains et sauf,je ne l'ai plus reconnu. Il était vide et plus rien ne le faisait rire. Il m'as raconter comment cela se passait. De l'entrée au capitole jusqu'à la victoire. Aujourd'hui j'ai Paul, Quil et Rodrick.

Paul et Quil viennent du même quartier que moi. Le plus pauvre du district huit. Cela nous à beaucoup rapprocher et je les considère plus comme des amis que comme des suiveurs. Pour Rodrick c'est différent. Il est d'un quartier mieux fréquentés. Il n'est pas riche, mais nous donne toujours une part de ce qu'il mange et des vêtements chauds. Je l'ai connu à l'école. Il m'aidait dans mes devoirs et à rattraper ma médiocrité, ce qu'il n'a jamais réussi à faire. Rodrik est peut-être celui que je préfère. Il à un coté malin et attentif que je trouve pas chez tout le monde.

-Aucun de vous ne seras pigé aux Hunger Games cette année ! J'assure. Le sort nous est favorable aujourd'hui ! Regardez toutes cette nourriture ! N'est-ce pas un signe ?

Ils acquiescent tous en souriant, comme si le simple fait que je l'ai dit soit irrévocable ! Comme si c'était vrai. Nous sommes une dizaine et ils sont tous en quelques sortes sous mes ordres. Je reconnais que je leur en demande beaucoup, comme savoir grimper, sauter, ramper et être agile et discret. Mais la qualité qui les fait le mieux s'intégrer c'est la loyauté. Je suis intransigeant je le reconnais. Mais je suis juste, je sert les intérêts des plus défavoriser avant ceux des plus aisée.

-Faun coupe le pain en tranche et distribue-le aux plus jeunes.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que. Tu as un problème avec ça peut-être ?

Il bégaie que non, un peu boudeur et obéit. Greg siffle admiratifs en voyant Wilaya sortir de chez elle en petite robe. Elle à le même age que moi, et elle est, à ma connaissance, la plus belle fille que je connaisse. Sans compter la sœur de Rodrick, Maîssa.

-On ne t'as jamais dit que c'était malpolie ce que tu viens de faire ?

-Tu crois que la politesse et la première préoccupations de nos parents ? Entonne Fred, le frère de Greg.

-Non, à voir vos tête ce n' était vraiment pas dans leur intention... Plaisantais-je.

-Tu vas voir toi ! S'exclament les jumeaux.

Il s'ensuit une bagarre amicale qui oppose le groupe en deux partis. Je prend vite le dessus et leur ébouriffe les cheveux. Wilaya nous a repérer dans tous ce capharnaüm et me fait un petit signe de la main avec un sourire blanc collé au visage. Je l'aime bien cette fille. Elle est mignonne. Je lui réponds,et les autres ne tardent pas à me taquiner sur ce geste, qui n'est qu'amical.

-J'ai peur. Minaude Philibert le benjamin du groupe.

C'est sa première moisson. Je reconnais avoir une petite préférence pour lui. Il faut dire que c'est quelqu'un de très futé et de malicieux. Il est aussi très frêle et petit, ce qui lui facilite la tache pour se faufiler dans de petit recoin.

-Tout vas bien ce passer. Ton nom n'est écrit que quelque fois. Il y en a d'autre que toi, qui eux on plus de chance d'être pigé.

-Mais est si jamais...

-Cela n'arrivera pas Phil !

Je hausse le ton pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Phili' est celui auquel je tiens le plus. Il me fait un peu penser à moi quand j'étais plus jeune. C'est aussi celui dont je prend le plus soin. Ses parents sont très gentils et je les aide du mieux que je peux en leur rapportant quelques fois mes prises que j'ai voler avec les gars.

Quil et Paul me chuchote qu'il faudrait qu'ils rentrent chez eux. Je les lasse filés ainsi que les autres. La matin vas se lever et je devrait être dans mon lit mon aussi. Mon père ne s'en rendra peut-être pas compte. Aujourd'hui il ne travaille pas c'est la moisson.

Je rentre à pas de loup dans la cabane qui nous sert de maison. Je me faufile entre le mobilier grossièrement fait. Une lumière s'allume. C'est une bougie que mon père tient d'une main, l'autre étant sur sa hanche, le poings serrés.

-Ou était-tu Aragorn ? Gronde-t-il doucement.

-Nul part. Rétorqué-je en balançant un morceau de fromage et de pain sur la table.

-Que vais-je faire de toi ?

-UN bon morceau de cochon. AU moins tu pourras manger !

-Attention que je ne te prennes pas aux mots petit chenapan ! Plaisante-t-il.

Il n'en demande pas plus et part s'asseoir sur une chaise qui craques sous son poids et qui finit par céder. Nous éclatons tout deux de rire. On pourrait me prendre pour un inconscient, de rire par un jour pareil, mais c'est ma seule défense et je ne veux pas montrer ma faiblesse aux suiveurs. Je suis en haut de l'échelle et si je chute, je fais chuter le reste, ceux qui sont en bas, derrière moi. Ils comptent sur moi comme je compte sur eux. C'est aussi pour cela que le jour de la moisson m'effraie un peu. J'ai peur de voir mes suiveurs, ou pire, mes amis, mourir atrocement dans les hunger games.

Il y a deux ans, Vivien en est mort. Nous nous regroupions, les gars et moi, sur la place ou était mis un écran géant. Nous avons vu la fille du district deux lui arracher un bras et lui enlever son œil. Il est mort quelques minutes après que la fille se soit lassés de le voir se tortiller de douleur en hurlant que la mort viennent le chercher. Cet épisode nous a beaucoup rapprocher. Mais quelque part je ne connais que ce mode de vie et vivre ailleurs me ferait peur. Les hunger games sont pour moi, une garantie que le capitole nous fiche la paix. Ils sont heureux avec leur jeux débile.

Je mange un morceau de pain et de fromage et attaque la réparation de la chaise avec mon père. Maman est morte quand j'avais sept ans, d'un simple rhume je crois. Papa ne s'en ai jamais remis, je crois. Je ne me souviens plus beaucoup de ses traits, mais je sais qu'elle était aussi brune que moi, et que ses yeux étaient comme les miens. On dit souvent que je lui ressemble beaucoup. J'aime cette idée.

Quand on frappe à la porte, je suis surpris et laisse mon père l'ouvrir. J'entends la voir de Rodrick saluer mon père.

-Salut Rod' ! Je cris.

Il vient vers moi et je remarque qu'il est déjà habiller pour être moissonné. J'entends d'où je suis, son cœur battre à tout rompre.

-Tu es déjà prêt ?! m'étonne-je.

-Oui. Maîssa l'était et je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Rordrick est presque méconnaissable avec ses cheveux châtains plaqués par le gel. Il porte un pantalon qui paraît neuf et une chemise blanche immaculé.

-J'ai un mauvais présentiment...

-Tu dis ça tout les ans Rod !

-C'est vrai...

-Maîssa n'a pas réussi à te calmer ?

-Si, comme toujours. Elle a vraiment un don. Mais je la laisse avec Amandita pour aujourd'hui.

-Tu ne veux pas profiter de ta sœur au cas ou ?

Je sais qui est vraiment Amandita. Je l'ai découvert le jour ou j'ai suivit Wilaya. Elle même suivait sa sœur Bridjet. Cela nous a amener dans la vieille usine désaffecté. Il y avait le type baraqué, celui dont toutes les filles tombent amoureuses et la fille bizarre, la copine de Maîssa. Le tombeur à prit la petite dans ses bras en l'appelant « mon bébé ». Au début j'ai cru que Madame Church avait trompés son mari avec Aston, mais j'ai vite laisser tomber cette idée. J'en suis venu à la conclusion que Maîssa était la mère du bébé.

-Non. Maîssa tient à passer du temps seule avec elle.

Nous bavardons jusqu'au repas, ou Rodrick repart chez lui avant la moisson. Je mange peu et m'habille au dernier moment, aussi lentement que je le peu et sort de chez moi quand le gong retentit. Mon père m'accompagne, comme toujours et me laisse dans la fil des garçon. On me pique au doigt. J'aime bien cette sensation, non que je sois masochiste, mais j'aime me sentir pincé au doigt. Cela me rappelle maman quand elle cousait. Elle se piqué très souvent le doigt. Cela me rapproche en quelque sorte d'elle. Je salut tout les gars de ma bande et leur souhaite bonne chance avant de repartir vers la section des seize ans. J'y retrouve Quil, Paul et Rodrick.

Je vois Alkyle posé sur une chaise. Il seras le mentor du garçon pigé cette année. Il paraît sobre pour une fois. Je voudrais allez le voir et lui montrer que je suis la. Je lui fait un signe timide mais d'ou je suis il ne me vois pas. Lui-même cherche quelque chose ou quelqu'un des yeux. Peut-être que c'est moi ? J'aimerais tellement. Après tout je lui doit tout... Grâce à lui j'ai découvert que je pouvait être plus qu'un suiveur : je pouvais être le meneur et j'en avais largement les capacité.

Le film sur la Capitole et la grande rébellion impressionne ceux de douze ans, mais m'ennuie mortellement. J'imite discrètement Dollie PillsBurby en grimaçant ce qui fait ricaner mes suiveurs, même les plus jeunes, et qui leur fait oublier le but de leur présence ici.

-Joyeux Hunger Games ! Et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! Honneur aux filles !

Le silence se fait et on n'entends plus que les pas des pieds boudinés de Dollie tapaient grossièrement sur l'estrade de bois. Elle mets du temps à pigé un nom, en mélangeant les papiers, en mêlant ceux du fond avec ceux du dessus. La mégère finit par en prendre un et retourne au milieu de l'estrade devant le micro. Cela me peinerait que cela soit Wilaya. Le district huit perdrait quelqu'un de très gentil. Mais ce n'est pas elle. Et c'est pire, en faite.

-Maîssa Church.

Je sens Rodrick s'affaisser contre moi, et le soutiens en lui intimant de pleurer silencieusement. Je vois Maîssa enlacer deux de ses amis et partir d'un pas léger vers l'estrade. Elle paraît douce, tendre et gentille. Ce qu'elle est vraiment. Elle répand toujours des ondes bénéfiques la ou elle passe. Ces cheveux bruns l'entourent d'un halo chatoyant qui hypnotisent un peu, ses yeux vert rappelle la couleur des bouteille de verre une fois qu'elles sont vides et sa démarche et aérienne et gracieuse. Mais tout cela est d'une simplicité que toutes les habitantes du Capitole devraient avoir.

-Il y aurait-il des volontaires ? Demande la grosse en espérant

Le silence plane et je retiens Rodrick de crier. Je me dis seulement que si un de mes suiveurs doit être pigé, je ne veux pas que cela soit lui. Il ne supporterait d'avoir ne serais-ce que l'idée de devoir tuée sa sœur ou de la voir mourir. Je le soutiens sur mes épaules qui supportent son poids. Il lâche prise et semble déjà loin dans son esprit. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il doit ressentir. Maîssa est quelqu'un de gentil et de tellement inoffensif qu'on s'en voudrait presque de ne pas l'aimer... Celui ou celle qui devras la tuée est a plaindre. Car Maîssa ne seras pas la dernière. Elle aime trop pour cela...

-Veuillez applaudir notre tribut féminine des Quarante-sixième Hunger games ! Bravo Maîssa Churh !

Elle se dirige alors vers le bocal ou mon nom est cité plus de vingt-huit fois. J'ai du prendre le tresseras tous les ans pour pouvoir nous nourrir, mon père et moi. J'en ai fait profiter les autres certes, mais je ne l'ai jamais regretter. Le silence plane encore quand Dollie annonce le nom du garçons :

-Aragorn Leasfer.

Je sais que c'est moi. Je n'ai même pas a le réalisé. J'en suis presque heureux. Cela aurait pu être une de mes gars, ou pire : Quil et Paul. Ou encore pire : Rodrick ! Je tape sur les épaules de Quil et Paul en un geste amicale et donne une accolade affectueuse à Rodrick et le confit à Quil et Paul qui se mettent à le soutenir pour lui éviter de chuter. Je lance des regards et des clins d'œil Aux gars de ma bande et monte sur l'estrade. J'aperçois mon visage sur la grande toile et observe droit dans les yeux le cameraman. Mes yeux sont rieurs. On pourrait croire que je suis heureux d'être ici...

-Aragorn Leasfer et Maîssa Church ! Nos tribut pour cette quarante-sixième édition des Hunger Games ! Serrez vous la main. Joyeux Hunger Games! Et puisse le sort vous être favorable !

Je serre la main de Maîssa, dont j'espère qu'elle seras mon alliée. J'aimerais éviter de la tuer. Je m'en voudrais et Rodrick me haïrait. Ma paume est moite, j'ai peur au fond de moi. Encore plus lorsque les pacificateurs m'escortent dans une salle isolée. Je n'aime pas être seul, j'en ai horreur. Je n'aime décidément pas la solitude et m'ennuie pendant quelques minutes ou je ne fais rien a part observer la pièce. Je n'arrive pas croire que je vais me battre jusqu'à la mort avec vingt-trois autres enfants. Quand la porte s'ouvre je sursaute : c'est mon père.

-Hey mon grand !

Il m'enlace dans ses bras si fort et me regarde droit dans les yeux :

-Tu as un don pour rassembler les gens autour de toi et celui de te faire des amis loyaux. Sers-toi de ton charisme et de ton charme. Apprend aussi à te servir d'une arme en particulier pour savoir la manier le mieux possible une fois dans l'arène. Tu en es capable Aragorn... Tu l'es !

Il pleure un peu pendant que moi je me retiens de les laisser couler. Satané fierté ! Mais je reste fort pour ma bande, pour qu'il soit justement fier de moi, fier de m'avoir eu comme leader et heureux de m'avoir connu comme moi je l'ai été.

-Ne change pas mon grand ! Reste juste et droit comme tu l'es...

-Mais je vais devoir tueur !

-Fais-le seulement en cas de nécessité ! Évite de t'allier sérieusement avec quelqu'un.

-Même avec Maîssa Church ?

-Surtout avec Maîssa Church ! Cette fille pourrait t'embrouiller le cerveau... Tu vas réussir fiston !

J'imagine un cour instant ma vie,si gagnais ces jeux. J'aurais une belle et grande maison, luxueuse et de la nourriture pour toute ma bande. Cela serait merveilleux...

-Je t'aime mon grand !

-Je t'aime aussi.

Il doit partir et je laisse faire les choses attendant mon prochains visiteurs. C'est Rodrick, qui a les yeux rougis et qui me tape amicalement le dos pour me réconforter. Mais, moi aussi, je le réconforte en lui murmurant que tout iras bien. Après tout, il vas perdre au moins, son meilleur ami ou sa sœur adorée...

-Est-ce que..., Bafouille mon ami. Est-ce que tu pourras aider Maîssa ? S'il te plait ?

-Bien sur ! Je répond sincèrement en me disant que l'idée de mon père est égoïste. Je ferais tout pour la faire vivre le plus longtemps possible. Et si jamais elle doit mourir, elle ne souffrira pas. Je te le promet, camarade !

-Je te fais confiance ! Mais si jamais il ne restais plus que vous deux... Je ne t'en voudrais pas Aragorn. C'est le jeux...

-Ne dis pas de bêtise ! Tu m'en voudrais à mort !

-C'est vrai... Tu as raison.

Je le serre dans mes bras. Je le vois triste...

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demandé-je.

-Ma sœur et mon meilleur-ami ont été moissonnés. A part ça, je vais bien ! Plaisante-t-il.

Il m'arrache un sourire puis un rire qui se transforme en fou-rire.

-Prends soin des gars, Rodrick. Tu es le seul à avoir l'intelligence de mener la barque sans la couler.

-Je ne pense pas en être capable, je ne m'entends avec tout ton groupe Aragorn...

Ce n'est pas faux. Mais je voudrais vraiment que ce sois lui qui reprenne les rênes. Qu'il devienne le leader à son tour. Paul et Quil sont trop belliqueux pour s'y employer efficacement. Je donne alors à Rodrick le pins de leader. Celui que j'ai fabriqué à la vas vite quand les gamins ont commencés à se révolter contre moi. Ils me reprochaient de m'imposer moi ainsi que mes lois. Ce pins n'est qu'un bot de métal avec un grand « L »forgé dessus, mais il a prit de la valeur et du respect au fil des ans.

-Non, je refuse. C'est le tiens.

-J'insiste ! Et cela seras la preuve que je t'ai léguer le rôle !

Je lui mets le pins dans la main de force et lui frappe l'épaule amicalement encore une fois.

-Je n' abandonnerais ce poste pour rien au monde Aragorn. Je veillerais sur eux, je te le promet ! Cris Rodrick quand un pacificateur le traîne hors de la pièce.

J'entends les cris de Maîssa dans la pièce à coté, puis j'entends Aston lui promettre que tout irait bien. Un bébé pleure puis se tait. Ils doivent être partis. Wilaya est la dernière personne à me rendre visite. J'en suis surpris.

-Ta bande d'amis m'a dit que cela te ferait plaisir de me voir. Ils m'ont un peu forcés en fait... J'avais un message à te faire passe de leur part.

-Vas-y.

-Ils t'aiment et ne t'oublie pas. Ils vont continuer votre affaire jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes. Fais Wilaya timidement. Ils étaient en train de se battre pour savoir lesquels d'entre eux pourrait te voir quand Quil m'as vu et m'as demander d'y aller.

Je souris. Ils me connaissent si bien.

-Tu vas manquer au district, Aragorn Leasfer...

-A ce point ?

-A ce point. Affirme la jeune-fille.

-Il avait raison.

-Comment ?

-Cela m'as fait plaisir de te voir !

Elle sourit timidement.

-Reviens vite Aragorn.

Elle me plante un baiser sur la joue et s'en vas en fermant la porte avec délicatesse. Elle se ré ouvre vite fait dévoilant un homme qui joueras désormais un rôle énorme dans ma vie. Alkyle Stanias. Il pleure en laissant la porte grande ouverte. Les pacificateurs nous attendent, mais Alkyle se jette dans mes bras et me murmure :

-Je suis désolé petit frère.

Aragorn Leasfer Tribut du District 8

Puisse le sort être en sa faveur.


	13. DISTRICT 10 - Naissance de conscience

HEIDI MIESEPRIEN - DISTRICT 10

"Morale, dignité et conscience", "Morale, dignité et conscience", "Morale, dignité et conscience". Il faut agir avec morale, dignité et conscience. Mon père nous l'a si souvent répété, à moi et mon frère, que ces mots tournent en boucle dans ma tête. Sa voix grave continue de murmurer "Morale, dignité et conscience" et dans mon esprit elle se casse en prononçant le mot "conscience", comme si il étouffait un sanglot. "Morale, dignité et conscience". Notre devise familiale, mon fardeau personnel.

-Heidi, tu dors encore ?

C'est mon frère. Il a entrouvert la porte de notre si petite maison. "Notre taudis" dit Philip. Un petit faisceau lumineux entre dans ma chambre. "Notre taudis"... Il faut dire que nous avions tout, et que maintenant nous n'avions rien. Juste notre "morale, dignité et conscience".

-Non, Phillip je suis bien éveillée.

-Encore un cauchemar ?

-Encore.

Toutes ces nuits je nous revois, moi, Philip et notre père, escortés par des pacificateurs. Ils nous emmènent vers notre nouveau chez nous. Ils nous demandent de nous taire. Je sentirais presque le bâillon invisible qu'ils me mettent pour que mes lèvres se scellent à jamais. Satané pouvoir mentale qu'exerce le Capitole.

Philip me regarde de ses yeux verts luisants et brillants, pareils aux miens. Nous nous ressemblons tellement lui et moi. Les même cheveux blonds platines, la même peau laiteuse et sans défaut, la même dentition parfaite... Tant de choses qui creusent encore plus le fossé qui nous sépare des habitants du district 10. Notre nouveau district.

-Un jour...

-Non. On ne rentrera jamais chez nous, Philip. Plus jamais, tu m'entends ?

-Heidi...

Je commence à pleurer. Il me rejoint dans mon lit comme il le faisait lorsque nous habitions encore notre vrai "chez nous". Sauf que j'avais un beau lit, avec de beaux draps et une belle chemise de nuit blanche et immaculée. Philip me prend dans ses bras. Il me console. Comme il a pris l'habitude de le faire depuis six mois maintenant. Philip est la seule personne qui soit capable de me calmer et d'étouffer mes sanglots. Je n'adresse plus la parole à mon père. Plus depuis que nous ayons quitté le Capitole.

-Heidi, il va falloir te préparer.

-Pourquoi ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Aujourd'hui est un jour comme les autres.

-La moisson.

Aujourd'hui devrait être un jour comme les autres. Ma première moisson. Je n'ai pas peur. Je suis la fille d'un des anciens hauts conseillés du Capitole. Aucune chance que mon nom soit pigé. Aucune. lls nous ont déjà assez punis. Ils nous ont déjà exilés. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Pourquoi continuaient-ils de nous faire du mal ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Les Hunger Games, Heidi, tu...

-Non. Pourquoi nous a t'ont obligés à partir ? Pourquoi sommes-nous partis du Capitole ?

-Je n'en sais trop rien Heidi.

Il y a un long silence. Un long silence pendant lequel le vent s'engouffre dans ma chambre et ébouriffe mes cheveux trop lisses et trop blonds.

Quand on nous a obligé à partir, mon père nous as dit qu'il avait été nommé au District 10, pour remonter l'économie. D'après le président, cette mesure exceptionnelle était un privilège pour notre famille. Mais nous ne devions pas parler de notre vie d'ici et nous adapter. La nouvelle mission de mon père, à savoir de ne plus faire du District 10 un trou financier, n'était un prétexte d'après moi et Philip.

A partir de là, on lui retirait sa fonction de haut conseillé. On nous retirait le luxe du Capitole.

-Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles paraissent être.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi sommes-nous vraiment partis. Je ne crois pas que le Capitole prendrait le risque de mélanger des habitants du Capitole avec des gens des District, pas si il n'y avait pas un enjeu plus important derrière.

-Tout cela sonne plus comme une punition, à mes oreilles.

Je médite sur ses paroles. Nous revenons à la théorie "Père a fait une grosse bêtise". C'est comme ça que nous l'avons appelé. "Père a fait une grosse bêtise", semble être la seule explication logique fasse à notre départ. Parce que le district 3, qui est moins pauvre que le 10, a aussi besoins d'argent. Le 10 est plus éloigné du Capitole. Comme si on nous avait réellement exilés...

-Il a peut-être vu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir. Entendu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû entendre. Le Capitole à ses secrets. Nous étions parfaitement bien placés pour le savoir.

C'est vrai. Le Capitole à ses détracteurs. Mon père nous racontait tout. Toujours. Son travail était un privilège. Nous étions hauts et puissants. Le gouvernement nous as fait disparaître. Après l'annonce de notre départ, aux informations locales du Capitoles, les habitants nous ont acclamés. Vous rendez vous compte ? Une mission de redressement fiscale ! L'avenir d'un district reposant sur nos épaules ! Quelle chance ! Nous étions des stars. Et dire que petite, je rêvais d'avoir toute cette attention. Il aura fallu que je parte pour enfin l'obtenir.

Même ma meilleure amie Rossa m'acclamait. La petite-fille du père du président actuel. Vous rendez vous compte ? Non vraiment quelle chance !

-Pourquoi le district 10 ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? J'aime bien vivre ici. Sauf ce taudis. Décidément, les gens ici, n'ont aucuns goûts question infrastructure et décoration. Et puis ce ne sont pas nos affaires après tout.

Philip se plait ici. Il est vrai que c'est beau. Malgré le "taudis". Des prairies a pertes de vues, ou les fleurs poussent ou bon leurs semblent. Tout est si naturel ici. J'aimais vivre au Capitole et j'échangerais tout ce que je possède pour retrouver mon ancienne vie.

-Il faut que tu te prépares maintenant, Heidi.

Il me sourit tendrement et part de ma chambre. Je me lève et me dirige vers mon armoire. Elle est pleine de vêtements. Je ne sais jamais comment m'habiller ici. La mode au Capitole est au blanc immaculé. Alors qu'ici les couleurs chaudes et fades sont de mises.

Les filles sont souvent en pantalons ici parce qu'elles aident leurs familles à s'occuper du bétail après les cours. Je n'en ai jamais eu. En même temps, si nos différences n'étaient liées qu'à un malheureux tissu, ma vie serait plus douce. Mais ces dernières ne s'arrêtaient pas là. Et je me demandais souvent si le Capitole l'avait fait exprès. Pour nous exclure en plus de nous exilés. Ils nous ont coupés du monde et je n'ai plus aucun contact avec mes amies. Nous ne recevons plus aucune lettre, aucun appel du Capitole.

Les gens ici, sont bruns, avec des yeux bruns, une peau brune et des cheveux bruns. Nous sommes blonds, avec une peau de porcelaine et des yeux clairs. Ici, les filles ont les cheveux très courts. Je les porte très longs. La coïncidence est trop grande.

Que disait mon père déjà ?

Ah oui !

"Une fois c'est le destin. Deux fois c'est le hasard. Trois c'est une coïncidence. Quatre et plus on se fout littéralement de toi".

Qu'as donc fait mon père ? A-t 'il fait quoique ce soit ? Si ça se trouve je suis trop paranoïaque.

-Heidi, le petit déjeuner !

Je sors de ma chambre. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas le droit de ma plaindre. Notre maison est un palace face aux autres. Même le maire n'en n'a pas une si belle. Le village des anciens tributs est juste à côté de notre maison, ce qui finit de creuser l'abime entre eux et nous.

-Tu es très belle.

Je ne réponds même pas à mon père. Je voudrais savoir.

Je m'assois et mange une miche de pain. Je n'ai pas très faim. La nourriture est tellement fade ici. Rien avoir avec les délicieux mets du Capitole. J'ai une boule au fond du ventre.

\- Ah, les Hunger Games ne pouvaient pas mieux tombés ! Ça va nous changer les idées ! J'espère que les tributs seront plus originaux que ceux de l'édition précédente... C'était d'un ennui !

La boule a grossis. Moi aussi j'adorais les Hunger Games. Je les adore toujours. Depuis mon fauteuil. Mais là, j'ai une petite et infime malchance d'être moissonnée. Je n'en serais pas capable. Même si il est vrai que j'ai eu une éducation plus complète que les habitants du district, je me vois mal dans une arène avec un couteau à la main. J'étais la meilleure en stratégie et je me débrouillais très bien en sport de combat. C'était à la mode au Capitole, quand j'avais neuf ans.

-Père...

Philip claque sa langue, signe qu'il est en colère.

-Heidi pourrait y participer et vous cautionner encore ce genre de barbarie ?

Cette phrase me fait doucement rire. Je sais que Philip a toujours aimé les Hunger Games.

-Quand les enjeux changent, les avis suivent. Je murmure tout bas.

Une belle mise en situation et voilà que toutes les opinions se transforment. Une inversion des polarités suffit donc à tout ce changement. La Capitole pense pour nous. Nous, nous n'en sommes même pas capables.

-Attention fils ! N'oublie pas d'où tu viens ! Tu parles comme ces paysans, maintenant ?

-N'avez-vous donc aucune crainte de voir Heidi se battre et peut-être mourir pour amuser les gens pour l'affaire de quelques jours ?

-Il suffit Philip.

Philip renchérit et surenchérit. Il ne se taira pas. Il m'a toujours défendu contre tout et n'importe quoi. Des éclats de voix retentissent. Philip a vingt ans. Il a maintenant le droit de dire ce qu'il pense : c'est un adulte. Philip a une morale, une dignité et une conscience. Assez en tous cas, pour dire ce qu'il pense et faire ce qui est juste.

-Avez-vous un cœur de pierre ?

-Si ta mère entendait la façon dont tu oses m'adresser la parole...

-Si mère était en vie elle vous dirait d'aller vous faire voir.

C'est le moment que je choisis pour partir. En claquant un peu la porte, peut-être. J'aimerais qu'on me remarque. Sur ma route tout le monde me regarde telle la folle qu'ils pensent que je suis. Tous les murmures qui parviennent jusqu'à mes oreilles bourdonnent dans mon cerveau en échos avec "Morale, dignité et conscience"

Il y a un endroit prés d'ici. C'est une vaste colline verte et fleuris. Il y 'a aussi un ruisseau qui descend. Même si l'eau est toujours froide, j'aime bien y tremper mes pieds de temps en temps. Je sais que personne ne vient ici et la solitude que m'offre cet endroit est un cadeau que je chérie plus encore que ma robe en dentelle blanche.

Je m'allonge dans l'herbe un peu verdâtre. J'ai appris que les effets du soleil jaunissaient l'herbe, quand celui-ci rendait le temps trop chaud. Quand j'y pense, il est vrai que j'ai plus appris en six mois ici, quand 17 ans coincée au Capitole. Les habitants du district ne savent pas ce qu'il s'y passe et inversement.

-Et regarde ! Y'a la princesse des menteuses !

"La princesse des menteuses". C'est comme ça que tous les habitants d'ici m'appellent. A mon arrivée ici, j'ai essayé de m'adapter sans vraiment le pouvoir. Je ne voulais pas me refaire une vie et j'étais tellement en colère. En colère contre le capitole, qui nous avait chassés. En colère contre mon père qui n'avait rien fait et même accepter de partir. Mon père m'avait bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas parler de notre ancienne vie. Il nous l'avait interdit.

Et pourtant j'avais décidé de tout leur raconté. J'étais persuadé que je serais populaire et que tout le monde m'aimerait. Je voulais juste leur admiration. Rien de plus. Rien de moins. J'étais une habitante du Capitole tout de même ! Alors je leur ai raconté les bals, les feux d'artifices, la nourriture en abondance, les vêtements, les activités. Au début, ils m'avaient tous écoutés avec passion et envie. Ils savaient tous cela, ils l'avaient déjà vu à la télévision. Mais ils n'avaient jamais vu quelqu'un qui y avait participé, quelqu'un qui venait du Capitole et qui en parlait naturellement.

Ensuite, la jalousie a tout remplacé, suivis par la colère et l'indignation. Et enfin, l'éducation a achevé le reste. Les parents, les adultes, tout le monde à démentis mes propos. Mon père le premier. "Non le Capitole n'est pas aussi riche ! Non nous n'avions pas des bals tous les soirs! Le reste de notre nourriture nous vous la donnons! Si vous avez moins c'est parce que nous sommes plus nombreux que vous "

J'avais vite compris qu'ici, on cultivait l'ignorance et qu'une révolte aurait éclaté si personne ne m'avait traité de menteuse. Et que les gens finiraient par savoir un jour ou l'autre, que le capitole s'amuse, quand eux souffrent. Je ne les prends pas en pitié, c'est gens si pathétique du District 10. Ils ne le mérite pas.

-Alors, princesse ?! Pas trop peur ?

Je ne réponds pas. Dans ces moments-là, il faut agir avec "Morale, dignité et conscience".

-Ah, tu nous snobes maintenant ?

C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Je n'étais pas celle qu'il croyait. Et tout en moi leur hurlait de leur avouer qu'ils étaient bien bêtes et stupides de croire tout ce qu'on voulait leur raconter... Satané culte du capitole ! Bien sûr, ils savaient tous que le Capitole était plus riche, que nous mangions mieux et plus. Et ils nous détestaient mon frère et moi, pour cela. Mais là encore le culte du Capitole rattrapait le coup : "Le capitole est bon. Le capitole est généreux. Il nous épargne, nous protège."

Mon œil. Le capitole est mauvais. Le capitole est radin. Il se fout de vous et vous tue à petit feux. Les habitants des districts savaient la vérité et pourtant ils aimaient et respectaient le Capitole. Ils avaient trop peur et préféraient fermer les yeux tant qu'on ne leur donnait pas une raison de se battre. Alors ils préféraient se berner de doux mensonges. Si seulement...

-Comment vas-tu Heidi ? Ta santé mentale s'améliore ? La folle du capitole n'as rien à nous dire ?

Quand ils ont vu que les habitants doutaient encore un peu et que certains croyaient ce que je disais, mon père a choisis une autre tactique.

"Elle est folle depuis son plus jeune âge. On ne peut rien y faire malheureusement. N'en voulez pas à cette enfant, ses lèvres parlent sans réfléchir et son esprit invente tout seul des absurdités."

Pour tout le monde j'étais désormais la folle du Capitole. Chouette réputation. Chouette popularité.

Le seul moyen pour eux de se révolter et de nous détester, ma famille et moi.

-Alors princesse, une autre histoire à nous raconter ? J'aimerais bien en réentendre quelques une avant ton départ pour les Hunger games.

-Laissez la tranquille ! La pauvre, elle n'as pas toute sa tête.

Ils rient tous mais je reste allongée dans l'herbe a regarder les nuages. Il y en a un en forme de poney. J'avais un poney avant...

-Non mais regardez là ! La princesse des menteuses s'est permis de mettre sa belle petite robe !

-Elle c'est fait belle pour rejoindre les siens.

Un bouquet de fleur repose à côté du poney. Un oiseau fait la bise à un lapin. Je souris avant de glousser. Tout cela est tellement puéril !

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?

Contrairement à toutes les voix que j'ai pu entendre jusqu'à présent, celle-ci n'est pas agressive. J'y décèle une pointe de curiosité. Alors je me redresse, enlève de ma bouche et de mes yeux, mes cheveux blonds presque blancs. C'est un garçon de mon âge qui me regarde avec ses grands yeux bruns. Je crois qu'il s'appelle Solal.

-T'es stone ?

Je pointe du doigt le ciel et regarde encore une fois les nuages. Il s'assoit à côté de moi sous les pouffements de ses amis.

-Tu viens souvent ici ?

Je hausse les épaules.

-Nous venons tous les ans ici, pour la moisson. Le sort nous sera peut-être favorable !

Il désigne ses amis, puis il tourne la tête vers une fille un peu plus jeune que nous. Les cheveux court et noir. La peau mate et les yeux bruns.

-Harriet pense que ça nous porte chance !

Il me sourit. Il a l'air gentil. Il a de trop gros yeux.

-Va-t'en princesse ! Toi, tu n'as pas besoins de chance !

J'aime bien cet endroit. Il est aussi à moi maintenant. Alors je ne réponds pas et me rallonge dans l'herbe. Je me fous bien de ce qu'ils pensent ou de ce qu'ils disent.

-Mais regardez-la ! La folle !

-Tu te prends pour qui ?

-Dégage de là ! C'est chez nous ici !

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que des mains m'empoignent et me relèvent. Une fille me tire les cheveux et les larmes me montent. Je crois qu'on déchire ma robe. Je sens mon cœur qui bat contre ma poitrine. L'adrénaline me pousse à partir et ni une, ni deux, je cours loin d'ici en pleurant, sous leur rires à tous.

Ce n'est pas la première humiliation. A l'école, j'en recevais aussi. Mais celle-là est celle de trop. Je ne suis pas comme eux, je ne suis pas non plus comme les habitants du Capitole. Je ne le suis plus. Je suis différente. Je suis moi. Avec un cerveau en marche, des injustices à révéler, des secrets à répéter... Les gens ont le droit de savoir la vérité. Je leur ai pourtant offert sur un plateau d'argent ! Je suis comme personne. Même Philip ne comprendrait pas. Il n'est pas un prince lui. Il n'est pas un menteur lui. Pas comme moi.

Mes pas m'amènent près de la place centrale du District. Les caméras s'installent, les pacificateurs surveillent. Je ne sens pas la joie, l'ivresse des habitants face aux Hunger Games. Personne ne sourit, ne rit. Il n'y a que des chuchotements et des murmures. Des visages apeurés et des yeux effrayés. Aucune fête ne se préparait. Rien. Pourtant en ce moment, au capitole, ils faisaient surement la fête. Mes amies étaient certainement en train de danser vu l'heure qu'il est... Rossa devait même porter une toute nouvelle robe excessivement cher...

Ils devaient tous attendre, le sourire aux lèvres, la retransmission des moissons dans les différents districts, comme je le faisais encore il y a un an. C'était tellement excitant.

-Tu as vu, Paula ? Il y en a plus cette année !

-De quoi ?

-Des pacificateurs !

-Tu as raison. Il y en a beaucoup plus.

C'est à cause de moi. Le Capitole reste prudent est surveille une émeute à cause de ce que j'ai pu dire. Philip pense que mon père aurait reçu un avertissement. Ils n'ont rien à craindre, personne ne me croit. Je vois un pacificateur me pointé du doigt et faire signe à un autre. Je m'en fous. Au moins on parle de moi. Je suis toujours une habitante du Capitole pour eux.

-Bonjour Heidi !

Je me retourne. C'est Déléa.

-Salut Déléa.

J'ai encore les joues rouges de hontes et les larmes qui dévalent sur mes pommettes. Ma robe est déchirée.

-Ça ne va pas, Heidi ?

Déléa est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une amie ici.

-Si si Déléa, ne t'inquiètes pas. Et toi comment tu vas ?

-Ça va. Maman ne veut plus que je vienne te voir.

Déléa a six ans.

-Tu devrais peut-être l'écouter.

Je n'aime pas ces pacificateurs qui nous regardent toutes les deux.

-Mais je t'aime bien. Tes histoires sont si belles ! Et j'en ai marre ! Je ne suis plus un bébé !

-Tu sais, même à vingt il faut écouter ses parents.

Elle me sourit et me tend sa main pour que je la prenne. Elle est mignonne cette petite. Je l'ai trouvé un jour, recroquevillée dans un coin dans l'école alors que je cherchais mes affaires qu'on avait éparpillées dans le bâtiment. Elle pleurait parce qu'on avait caché son doudou. Je ne savais même pas ce qu'étais un doudou. Au capitole, nous n'en avions pas.

Je l'avais prise dans mes bras et j'avais cherché son trésor avec elle, tout en ramassant de ci par là mes affaires. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, quand je l'ai finalement vu avec un chiffon tout gris qu'elle serrait contre son cœur et le sourire qu'elle affichait, j'ai compris que ce n'étais pas le trésor le plus brillant au monde... Mais elle était contente et elle ne pleurait plus. Son sourire m'avait donné l'effet d'une claque et je m'étais remise à pleurer. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi seule.

-Toi aussi tu as perdu ton doudou ?

J'avais souris en faisant signe que oui. Trop long à expliquer à une gamine de six ans. Elle m'avait alors regardé de ses grands yeux bruns tout en suçant son pouce. Je n'avais rien vu d'aussi innocent et fragile. Elle avait alors arrêté de sucer son pouce et m'avait tendu son doudou.

-Je te le prête si tu veux ? Tu me le rendras demain.

Je l'avais pris de bon cœur en le serrant contre moi. Ce chiffon aussi immonde et sale qu'il était me donnait du réconfort et m'apaiser. Moi aussi, j'aurais voulu avoir un doudou.

Après avoir raconté ma journée et expliqué à Philip ce qu'il sétait passé à l'école, il m'avait expliqué que le père de Déléa était un riche commerçant et que les enfants du District s'en prenaient souvent à elle. Philip le savait parce que son père était venu voir le nôtre pour parler de l'économie du District. Les enfants étaient cruels et cela inquiétait le père de Déléa.

Le lendemain, la petite fille m'attendait près de chez moi. Ses cheveux noirs étaient tressés et elle avait un petit sourire timide qui dévoilait deux fossettes absolument craquantes. Je lui avais rendu son doudou et tendu un carré de soie rose pastel qui traînait dans mes placards depuis trop longtemps.

-C'est tout doux !

-C'est de la soie. Cela peut aussi être ton doudou si tu le souhaites.

-Merci Heidi. Tu es trop gentille.

Ainsi, j'étais sure que même si les autres enfants venaient à recommencer, la petite aurait quand même un doudou de remplacement. Au moins celui-là n'était pas plein de bactéries.

-Bon je dois rentrer. A demain Heidi.

-A demain Déléa.

Je lui fais un petit signe de la main avant de partir. Ses cheveux courts rebondissent sur sa nuque au rythme de ses pas. Sa mère ne veut plus qu'elle me fréquente. Si je perdais la petite once de gentillesse et d'innocence qu'il y avait dans cette ville, je n'aurais plus qu'à m'en aller pour de bon. Je ne pouvais pas être comme eux. Mais je pouvais essayer de leur ressembler, même un tout petit peu.

Presque en courant, je rentre chez moi. Je me dirige dans la cuisine. Je prends ce que je suis venu chercher et repars dans ma chambre. Je me plante devant le grand miroir et observe mon reflet. Mon visage pâle, mes yeux verts, mon nez un peu trop long, mes lèvres un peu trop rouge, dut à un maquillage permanent. Mes cheveux d'un blonds presque blancs me tombent un peu au-dessus des genoux. J'en prends une mèche et la caresse. Je ferme les yeux et respire un coup. Je prends la totalité de mes cheveux, les enroulent autour de mon poings et les coupe net avec les ciseaux de la cuisine.

J'entends presque mes cheveux tombés sur le sol. Ils rebondissent sur le parquet fraîchement ciré. J'ouvre les yeux. Mes cheveux chatouillent à présent la naissance de mon cou. Ils sont si courts... Ils étaient trop longs. Cette nouvelle coupe allonge l'ovale de mon visage.

-Heidi ! Qu'as-tu fais à tes cheveux ?

Philip me regarde comme si j'étais en sucre. Je ne réponds pas. Même pendant le repas, ma bouche reste pâteuse et close. D'ailleurs je ne parle pas jusqu'à ce que j'entende la cloche. On nous appelle tel le bétail qu'ils cultivent, pour nous emmener vers la mort. On nous appelle pour la moisson.

Mon frère m'accompagne, me donne la main. Je sais qu'il a peur pour moi. Je sais qu'il n'y a rien à craindre. Jamais je ne serais choisi. Alors je pars le cœur léger. Je siffle gaiement sur la route, presque pour narguer les autres habitants. Eux, risquent plus gros que moi. Je marche avec morale, dignité et conscience.

Mon père est un peu plus loin et parle avec le maire du District. Autour de moi, je sens les regards qui coulent sur ma nuque à présent nue. Ma robe est toujours déchirée mais ni mon père ni mon frère ne l'ont remarqué. Je ressemble à une jolie poupée qu'on aurait cassée.

Je rejoins la file des filles. Je regarde ce qu'elles font. Je les imite et grimasse quand on me pique le doigt. Je rejoins les filles de mon âge et attends en silence en regardant mes pieds jusqu'à entendre la voix de l'hôtesse du district 10 dont je ne connais pas le nom. Elle est toute rose. Ce n'est pas la même que l'année d'avant et je ne me tiens plus informée de ce qui se passe au Capitole. La peau de l'hôtesse semble, elle aussi rose, à cause de ses vêtements et de son maquillage fuchsia. Cela doit être la mode au Capitole.

-Joyeux Hunger Games ! Et puisse le sort... Vous être favorable !

Elle baragouine quelques mots. Un film ridicule sur la gloire du Capitole est diffusé. Je n'écoute rien, je n'entends rien. Je vois juste. L'hôtesse rose se dirige vers un gros bocal remplit de papiers. Mon nom figure sur l'un deux. Un bocal semblable à celui que j'avais, pour mes poissons dorés quand j'étais petite. Les deux filles à côtés de moi croisent les doigts et retiennent leurs souffles. Moi aussi je le retiens. L'hôtesse rose sourit en dévoilant ses dents. S'en est presque insolent. Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte avant. Mais ma vie a changée, mon point de vue aussi. Cette fameuse inversion des polarités...

Les Hunger Games seront toujours là, eux. Puis soudain j'entends :

-Heidi Mieseprien !

J'explose de rire. L'ironie du sort ! Pour une fois, mon nom allé vraiment être connu de tous. Je serais connu à travers tous les districts et ma popularité au Capitole atteindra des sommets. Ils vont me prendre en pitié et ils auront raison. Mon nom est écrit une fois. Une seule petite fois. C'est ma première moisson !

Je ris vraiment pour la première fois depuis longtemps. D'un vrai rire. Un rire qui vous fait mal aux côtes et qui vous fait mal à la gorge. Un rire joyeux. Je me tords de rire et pour l'avoir vu des centaines de fois, je sais qu'il faut que je m'avance et monte sur la scène. Alors je m'avance, le pas léger. Et je ris toujours aussi fort. Arrivée sur l'estrade, je serre la main de l'hôtesse en lui faisant un grand sourire. Mon fou rire n'est toujours pas partis alors je retiens quelques gloussements. Sans aucune morale, dignité et conscience.

-Eh bien et bien ! Tu sembles très heureuse de l'honneur qui t'es fait !

Je suis incapable de répondre et mon fou rire reprend. Je lève les yeux vers les habitants du District 10. Je crois qu'ils me regardent vraiment pour la première fois. Dans leurs yeux je vois de la pitié et une sorte d'incrédulité. Je leur fais peur. Mais à leur place je me ferais aussi peur. Je comprends... La vérité fait tellement peur.

Mon fou rire se calme. Pour la première fois de ma vie je suis moi-même. Je n'ai pas agis avec morale, dignité et conscience. Quand je sens une main serrer la mienne, je lève les yeux vers le tribut masculin qui a été moissonné avec moi. C'est le garçon de ce matin. Solal. Il me regarde presque amusé. L'ironie du sort.

-Tu rentres chez toi ! Tu dois être contente !

Il n'y a pas de méchanceté dans sa voix.

-Je n'ai pas de chez moi Solal.

On nous conduit ailleurs, dans l'hôtel de ville, un des rares bâtiments qui ne donne pas l'impression de s'écrouler, ici. Hormis le village des vainqueurs et notre taudis. On me traîne dans une pièce. Elle est magnifique et me rappelle un peu l'antichambre de mon père, lorsque nous habitions au Capitole. Le lustre en cristal reflète la lumière du soleil. C'est beau et ça brille. La porte s'ouvre.

-Oh Heidi !

Philip m'étouffe et me serre fort dans ses bras jusqu'à m'étouffer. Il pleure.

-Tu ne peux pas mourir. Pas maintenant.

-Et pourtant c'est comme cela que c'est écrit.

Maman nous disait souvent ça quand événement triste, heureux ou quelconque survenait dans nos vies. J'aimerais qu'elle soit encore là. Philip grimace.

-Tout était si parfait... Notre vie était moins oppressante qu'au Capitole.

-Pour toi Philip. Pas pour moi. Plus rien ne seras jamais parfait.

-Tu ne peux pas mourir. Répète-il.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Ce n'est plus moi qui décide maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ?!

J'ai toujours cru que mon frère et moi étions très proches. En réalité, nous dépendons l'un de l'autre. Il n'a pas peur pour moi. Il a peur pour lui. Peur d'être seul face aux autres.

Il me caresse les cheveux en prends une mèche qui glisse entre ses doigts. Mon père, que je n'avais pas remarqué jusque-là toussote.

-Sympas ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Ça plaira surement aux habitants du Capitole. Çà fait guerrière ! De plus tu pars avec un avantage ! Tout le monde te connait déjà las bas.

Soudainement, les choses que je gardais cachées jusqu'au plus profond de moi-même resurgissent.

-Tout cela est de votre faute. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait, ou ce que vous avez entendu. Et je m'en fous totalement. Mais je ne crois pas que nous soyons partis juste pour une mission à remplir pour le Capitole. Mais si jamais je venais à mourir, ce qui risque d'arriver soyons lucide, mon seul regret seras de ne pas savoir pourquoi on continue de nous punir. Parce qu'on me punit à travers vous ! J'aurais juste voulu savoir pourquoi ? Pourquoi sommes-nous partis de chez nous ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait passer pour une menteuse, bonne a interné ? Je veux savoir à quoi tout cela rime. Vous nous avez fait vivre un enfer ! Vous vérifiez nos paroles nos gestes comme si nous étions sur écoute ou surveillés. Je veux savoir si votre jeu en valait ma chandelle !

Je viens de m'en rendre compte en le disant. Tout cela n'est qu'une punition. Notre départ, ma future participation aux Hunger Games... J'en suis persuadée maintenant et la théorie de "père a fait une grosse bêtise" n'en ai plus une. Philip pleure encore plus, alors je regrette d'avoir dit tout cela.

-Je t'aime Philip. Occupe-toi de Déléa pendant mon absence.

-Et qui vas s'occuper de toi, Heidi ?

-Je suis assez grande maintenant. J'ai dix-sept ans, je ne suis plus un bébé.

Les pacificateurs viennent et emmènent ma famille loin de moi. Avant de partir mon père, croit bon d'ajouter :

-Ne nous fait pas honte. Agis avec morale, dignité et conscience.

Personne d'autre ne viendra me voir. Je ne reverrais peut-être jamais Déléa, ni la colline. Je repense aux mots de Solal. Je n'ai vraiment pas l'impression de rentrer chez moi. Je n'ai même pas envie de revoir Rossa.

Je réalise que je vais participer aux Hunger Games, que les jeux que je regardais dans mon canapé de velours rouge, sur l'écran de ma télévision allait devenir réel, que ceci n'était plus un jeu. La réalité me rattrapait. Il n'y a jamais eue de réalité dans ce monde. Tout cela n'est qu'une illusion.

Mais j'ai envie de me battre jusqu'au bout. J'imagine que tous les tributs se sont dit ça dans leur tête, pour se donner de l'espoir. Mais j'ai toute ma chance. Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi entraînée qu'un tribut de carrière, mais je le suis déjà plus que ceux des autres. Je connais l'esprit du Capitole. Le vrai. Le perfide qui veut m'éliminer. Je ne suis pas paranoïaque. Je le sais. Je pourrais éviter leurs pièges. Mais avant je vais leur en faire baver, après m'être fait aimé du Capitole. Je sais comment les amadouer et ils me connaissent. Je suis l'une des leur pour eux.

Je serais moi-même. Seulement pour une fois dans ma vie, je n'agirais pas avec morale, dignité et conscience.

-Joyeux Hunger Games ! Et puisse le sort, vous être favorable !

 _Heidi Mieseprien, Tribut du District 10_

 _La chance lui sera-t-elle propice ?_


	14. DISTRICT 10 - Naissance d'inconscience

SOLAL REUZE - DISTRICT 10

-Arrête Solal ! Tu as presque faillit mettre le feu hier !

-Presque maman ! La, est le mot important : presque !

-Arrête Solal ! Tu aurais pu nous tuer ! Tous! Te rends-tu compte ?

Je ris sourdement et je l'entends gronder et rouspéter tandis qu'elle s'en va de ma chambre. Elle n'a même pas remarquée que je n'étais pas seul dans mon lit. Mais je pense qu'elle ne doit pas remarquer grand-chose quand il s'agit de moi. Shai bredouille quelques mots. Elle est toujours comme ça le matin. Ses cheveux sont en batailles et elle cherche à tâtons mon corps.

-Bonjour Shai.

-Jour' So'.

Je souris face à ses grognements. C'est du Shai tout craché ça. J'aime bien les matins comme ceux-ci. Shai dans mon lit, couverte par un drap fin, moi, qui lui caresse doucement les cheveux en fumant mon troisième joint de la matinée. D'ailleurs j'ai dû mal éteindre celui de la veille apparemment.

Je sens maintenant une légère odeur âcre, caractéristique du bois qui brûle. Une vapeur lourde et grise devait emplir presque tout l'air environnant. Je le sens un tout petit peu maintenant. J'aime bien cette odeur.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-On a dut oublier d'éteindre correctement nos joints d'hier...

-Merde !

-Y'a pas de morts à pleurer. On s'en fout.

Elle en ricane. C'est pour ça que la compagnie de Shai m'insupporte un peu moins que celle des autres habitants du district. Même si ce n'est pas la seule, elle me voue une admiration qui fait sa présence à mes côtés. Au moins, elle, elle rit de tout. Et j'adore rire : cela combat l'ennuie.

-Bon aller il est temps que tu t'en aille Shai.

Je la pousse hors du lit et elle se rhabille rapidement. Mon joint est presque totalement consumé alors j'en prends un autre en prenant soin de bien éteindre le dernier.

-On se voit tout à l'heure, Solal ?

-Ouais, peut-être que je viendrais.

-Peut-être ?

-Ouais, j'ai des trucs à faire avant.

-Sois prudent.

-Tu me connais !

-Justement So'.

Elle me fait un bref signe de la main et fredonne une mélodie qui rentre dans la tête tant elle est gaie. Je la sifflote moi aussi une fois qu'elle est partis. Et à peine a-t 'elle quitter les lieux que quelqu'un d'autres entre dans ma chambre. Impossible d'être seul...

-Ca vas Solal ?

-Ouais ça va. Répondis-je en pouffant de rire.

La drogue commence à faire son effet et toutes les lignes droites se courbent, toutes les couleurs fades et marrons, prennent une teinte plus vive et colorée. J'adore cette vision du monde. Non qu'elle soit meilleure que celle de mon monde actuel. J'apprécie juste le changement et cette sensation qui me donne l'impression d'être si léger, et de planer au-dessus du sol.

-C'est Shai que je viens d'entendre ?

-Ouais.

-Alors frangin, ça fait quoi de savoir que d'ici ce soir tu seras enfin libéré de ces maudits Hunger Games ?

-Je suis déjà libre Cal. La liberté on se la donne nous-même.

-Est-ce que tu comprends ce que tu dis ? Ou c'est juste l'herbe qui te donne cette poussée subite de philosophie ?

-Non pas du tout ! Je suis toujours comme ça. C'est juste que personne ne le voit !

Il affiche son air consterné. Comme il le fait depuis qu'il sait que la majorité de mon temps, je le passe au Bhang. J'aime bien cet endroit. On y respire les vapeurs de codéine ou cocaïne que les gens fument entre deux stands. Dés fois, on y croise des personnes en manque. On les voit désespérées avachis sur le sol en train de mendier pour récolter un peu d'argent. Les autres continuent leur marché. D'autres chiquent leur tabac en silence tandis que d'autres sont en pleins Bad trip. Le Bhang, c'est l'endroit où tout le monde fume.

C'est un peu l'endroit où l'on transgresse la loi devant les pacificateurs. Enfin, quand ils ne participent pas aux trafics je veux dire... Parce que les plus grands fournisseurs sont des pacificateurs. Ils sont beaucoup critiqués à cause de cela. Moi, je les comprends. Il faut bien qu'ils se fassent de l'argent, eux aussi. Les habitants du district 10 sont juste jaloux de ne pas gagner autant en s'occupant de vaches et cochons... Certains me traitent de larbin quand je dis ça. Je leur réponds que je connais le système du monde dans lequel on vit. On ne peut pas le changer. Donc je me suis adapté. Pas eux. Dommage pour eux. Moi, je m'en lave les mains.

-Tu es fou.

-Non je suis défoncé, Cal ! Ce n'est pas pareil.

-Arrête Solal.

-Arrêter quoi ?

-Ca !

-Ca quoi ?!

Il commence à perdre patience. Cela a toujours était mon jeu favori. Quand nous étions petits, je trouvais toujours mille moyens de l'embêter jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. C'était très drôle et je suppose que ça le sera toujours !

-Ça t'amuse de te faire du mal ?

-Qui parle de se faire du mal ? Tu n'as jamais testé, alors tu ne peux pas savoir. T'es un peu rabat-joie en fait !

Cal, le sérieux, l'intelligent, le malin, l'ambitieux qui n'a pas pu étudier car nos parents n'avaient pas l'argent… Cal qui crache sur les riches parce qu'il aurait pu en devenir un, de riche. Parce que mon frère est doué, charismatique mais que l'argent détermine nos places. Cal a toujours était le pauvre petit, de ceux qui nous font de la peine car ils méritent de tout avoir mais qui n'ont rien. Et puis il y a moi.

Solal, l'intrépide, l'irresponsable, le rêveur, le feignant qui ne voulait pas étudier car ses parents n'avaient pas l'argent. Solal qui défend les riches parce qu'eux s'en sont sortis et qu'il n'y a aucune raison d'être jaloux. Moi, j'ai toujours était le sale morveux, de ceux qui disent les vérités qui dérangent mais qui taisent les mensonges qui arrangent.

-Venant de la part de quelqu'un qui ne sait pas ce qui est bon ou mauvais pour lui, ce compliment me touche énormément !

Je voudrais répondre mais j'entends quelqu'un toquer à ma fenêtre. C'est Shai. Je suis toujours dans lit et j'ai la fainéantise de me lever pour aller lui ouvrir. Cal soupire et le fait à ma place.

Cal, le serviable, le généreux.

-En fait, t'es pas si chiant que ça quand tu le veux Cal.

-Franchement Solal, arrête de parler. Pour notre bien à tous les deux.

Shai rentre, un petit sourire collé au visage.

-Salut Cal.

-Salut Shai, ça vas ?

-Oui, et toi Cal ?

Je lèvre les yeux au plafond.

-Oui il va bien. Arrêtons avec ses mondanités. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Shai ?

-Solal !

Je regarde mon frère. Il a un petit air choqué, on dirait un poisson hors de l'eau.

-Euh... Désolée de te déranger, mais j'ai oublié quelque chose, alors je suis venue le chercher.

-Bah vas-y cherche le !

-Ne fais pas attention Shai. Il est de mauvaises humeurs à cause de la moisson.

-Il n'y a pas de problème, Cal. Je comprends.

Bien sûr que non ! Elle ne comprend pas. Sinon elle ne serait plus dans mon lit depuis longtemps. J'apprécie Shai. Mais je n'ai aucun sentiment amoureux pour elle. Et trop, c'est trop ! Je passe déjà la majorité de mes nuits avec elle !

Shai fouille la pièce des yeux. Elle finit par se pencher sous lit. Le regard que mon frère lui jette ne m'étonne même pas... C'est un peu pathétique. Shai se relève avec une boîte rose dans les mains. C'est là qu'elle cache sa cam. Je crois qu'elle a peur que sa mère lui en vole.

-C'est bon j'ai trouvé ! A tout à l'heure les gars !

-A plus Shai ! Réponds Cal.

Dès qu'elle a tourné les talons, j'éclate de rire.

-Ah ! Tu te serais vu Cal ! Arrête de faire ton mielleux ! Si tu la veux vraiment, faut lui demander ! En échange d'un petit billet je suis sûr qu'elle te laissera faire ce que tu as envie...

-C'est comme ça que tu l'a vois ?!

Cal, respectueux, vertueux…

Je hausse les épaules : Oui c'est comme ça que je la vois. Et c'est un peu comme ça qu'elle est. Faut bien qu'elle paye sa dose !

-Ta propre copine ?

-Ce n'est pas ma copine !

-Est-ce qu'elle le sait ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Elle n'est pas idiote à ce point !

-Je pense qu'elle l'est, alors. En tous cas, assez, pour qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de toi !

-Amoureuse, amoureuse... Tout de suite les grands mots !

-Tu es le pire des...

Je lui crache ma fumée en pleins visage avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase. Avant que la conversation tourne mal. On peut en dire ce qu'on veut c'est mon frère et y'a ce putain de lien du sang qui nous unit. Je ne peux pas le changer, c'est comme ça.

-Moi, aussi je t'aime frangin ! Maintenant, si tu avais l'amabilité de quitté ma chambre pour que je puisse m'habiller, ça serait vraiment cool de ta part...

-Allez, je m'en vais. Je n'ai rien à faire avec un drogué comme toi. Regarde toi : tu es pathétique... Ils ont vraiment fait de toi un pantin. Un misérable petit pantin.

-C'est maintenant que tu me le dis ?

-Oui. Parce qu'avant, tu ne méprisais pas les gens autour de toi. Maintenant si. Tu ne mérites pas l'amour de Shai, celui de maman et de papa, et encore moins le mien.

-C'est bien prétentieux ce que tu m'sort la, mon grand.

-La drogue t'a changé.

-Le changement a du bon...

-Pas dans ton cas.

-Sors de ma chambre, maintenant Cal. Tu me fatigues.

-Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner…

-Très bien. Reste alors.

Il sort. Enfin. Je quitte mon lit précipitamment avant d'aller me laver. Je prends tout mon temps. Ce n'est pas souvent que j'ai le droit de prendre un bain et puis, je suis sûr d'être vraiment seul l'espace d'un moment.

Je ne stresse pas. Ce n'est qu'une moisson. La dernière qui plus est ! Et puis, à quoi cela servirait de stresser ou d'avoir peur ? On est pigé ou pas. Notre humeur n'y changera rien. Tout le monde le sait qu'il y a les Hunger games. Rien ne changera ça. En tous cas, ça ne seras de pauvres malheureux habitants de Districts quel qu'onc qui y changeront quoique ce soit.

Ces dernier temps on entend beaucoup le chuchotement du mot "révolte". Surtout depuis l'arrivée de la famille Mieseprien. La benjamine de la famille a fichu une telle pagaille ! Elle a raconté tellement de chose sur la vie au Capitole... Cette fille était la personne la plus intéressante que ce district a jamais accueillie et ils l'ont fait taire. C'est bien dommage.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu au Bhang, contrairement à son frère, Philip. Ce mec est défoncé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Un vrai dieu, ce type ! Il a une de ces tolérances ! Je lui avais demandé un jour.

-Comment tu fais ?

-Je veux oublier.

-Quoi ?

-Ma vie. La tienne. Elles sont pourries.

-Ouais mais on n'y peut rien c'est comme ça.

-Oui ! Fumons en l'honneur de la fatalité !

Ce gars était comme nous et pourtant tout le monde le méprisait lui et toute sa famille. Peut-être à cause de ça… Parce qu'ils étaient comme nous et que les vérités devenaient mensonges.

Je plonge ma tête dans l'eau du bain et je compte combien de temps je peux tenir en apnée. C'est un jeu assez drôle... Quand l'oxygène vient à manquer on voit toutes sortes de choses. En tenant plus de vingt secondes, par exemple, on peut commencer à voir des paillettes blanches qui flottent autour de nous.

J'étais à deux doigts de battre mon record ! Mais évidemment, une main me forçant à remonter à la surface en avait décidé autrement ! Je reprends ma respiration, en prenant de grosses goulées d'air.

-Arrête Solal ! Mais tu es fou !

C'est ma mère.

-Mais à quoi pensais-tu ?

-C'était un jeu maman. Je voulais juste voir combien de temps je pouvais tenir.

-Ta vie n'est pas un jeu ! Quand est-ce que ça vas rentrer dans ton cerveaux, Solal ! Tu aurais pu te tuer !

-Aurais pu, maman. Là est la clé de ta phrase ! Ce n'est qu'une supposition !

-Tu n'es qu'un inconscient mon pauvre garçon. C'est les Hunger Games qui te font peur ?

Je ne réponds pas. Je n'ai pas envie de gaspiller ma salive. Pas cette fois. J'en ai marre des discours larmoyant de ma mère qui me dit tous les ans, que tout iras bien, que je vivrais vieux, que j'aurais une femme (tant que ce n'est pas Shai, cette version du futur n'est pas si mal !), des enfants et des petits-enfants... Brefs, la vie de tout le monde, quoi. Non que ce soit mal... Mais c'est ce qui m'attend et je le sais. Inutile de me le rappeler.

-Oh mon pauvre chéri ! Mon pauvre chéri... Ne t'inquiète pas tout vas bien se passer !

Elle me prend dans ses bras. Je culpabilise un peu, mais pas trop.

-Faut que tu te prépares maintenant, Solal.

-Ouais. J'allais le faire, maman.

-Bon je te laisse. Appelle-moi si tu as besoins d'aide.

Je hoche la tête. Je m'habille à la vas vite, en prenant tout de même soin de prendre mes meilleurs vêtements. Si jamais je suis moissonné, autant paraître à mon avantage ! Je décide de sortir, tout de suite après. J'ai besoins d'aller au Bhang.

En traversant la ville, on s'aperçoit que la vie est pauvre et riche à la fois. Il y a de tout dans ce district. Des pâturages, des boutiques, des petites maisons, de gigantesques demeures. La vie est comme ça. Il faut de tout pour peupler un monde. Sans le Capitole, nous n'aurions pas de rôle définis. Nous ne saurions même pas quoi faire... Il faut bien des personnes intelligentes pour nous diriger. Chaque troupeau de moutons à son berger.

-Hey ! Solal ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir si vite.

Gen me passe ce que je lui ai demandé et je lui fourre dans les mains les quelques billets que j'ai chopé dans la chambre de Cal. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour gagner autant d'argent...

-Joyeux Hunger Games Solal. Et que le sort te soit favorable !

-Merci Gen !

Je lui fais un bref signe de la main et cache dans ma veste ce que Gen m'a donné. Je ne sais pas exactement quand le trafic de drogue a commencé dans ce district et je me demande dés fois si dans les autres districts, c'est la même chose. C'est surement Gen qui a apporté tout ça, dans le district 10. Je me souviens qu'a une époque, la moindre trace de drogue trouvée était sévèrement punie. Maintenant, on dirait que tout le monde ferme les yeux. Depuis quand ?

Je décide d'aller près de la colline pour aller retrouver les autres. C'est un endroit un peu plus beau que les autres. Et puis, nous sommes toujours tranquilles ici. Il n'y a personnes pour vérifier ce qu'on fait et ce qu'on dit.

Sur le chemin, je croise Shai et le petit groupe que nous formons avec Harriet, Kurtis, Pierre et Macy. Nous avons tous grandis ensemble. Nous avons fait toutes les conneries possibles et imaginables tous les six. Je les connais par cœur... Shai est la plus gentille, Harriet la plus responsable, Kurtis le plus drôle, Pierre le plus intelligent et Macy la plus maligne. Nous formons un groupe assez soudé et personne ne nous juge.

-Salut Solal ! Tu reviens du Bhang ?

-Ouais. T'en veux un peu Kurtis ?

-Tu devrais réduire ta consommation, Solal. C'est mauvais tout ça... Tu donnes de l'argent au Capitole !

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Harriet !

-C'est vrai !

-Toi t'as trop écouté la princesse des menteuses !

-C'est peut-être vrai ce qu'elle dit. Elle sait de quoi elle parle ! On ne peut pas inventer autant de choses sans s'appuyer ou raconter simplement une parcelle de vérité !

-Il suffit d'un peu d'intelligence, Harriet !

-Moi j'y crois. C'est vrai, c'est qu'elle dit !

-Surement Pierre, que c'est vrai. C'est juste qu'on ne veut pas d'ennuis nous.

-Si les pacificateurs nous ont demandés de l'exclure de la société, elle et son frère, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

Tout le monde regarde Macy. Elle n'a pas tords. Personnellement, je crois plus la version de son père et des pacificateurs. C'est plus simple comme ça. C'est ce qu'ils veulent nous faire croire… Alors j'y crois ! Comme l'a dit Shai on ne veut pas d'ennui nous.

Je traine un peu des pieds. Macy se met à mon niveau et nous laissons les autres marcher plus loin.

-Tu n'y crois pas Solal. T'es plus intelligent que ça.

-Merci, Macy.

-Fermer les yeux, c'est plus simple, hein ?

-Tu voudrais qu'on fasse quoi ?

-Rien. C'est comme ça. T'as raison. Tu l'as toujours compris n'est-ce pas ? Que le système est nul, mais qu'il est comme ça et qu'il faut mieux vivre avec ?

-Ouais, j'ai toujours su. Mais ça s'apprend tu sais. Regardes-toi ! Tu parlais de rébellion il n'y a pas même deux semaines de ça !

-Ouais. Les choses changent vites en deux semaines.

Elle soupire et ferme les yeux en levant son visage vers le ciel. Le soleil révèle sa peau diaphane et ses cheveux très noirs.

-Tu sais Macy, je t'aime beaucoup.

Je le pense vraiment. Macy est la seule à avoir compris le truc. Je me sens moins seul quand elle est là. Elle ouvre les yeux. Ses yeux noirs percent les miens comme des coups de couteau. Je les sens dans mon ventre et ils me font grimacer.

-Solal... Et Shai ?

-Ca n'a rien à voir. Shai est Shai... Toi c'est différent.

Je passe une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

-Arrête Solal. Tu veux faire du mal à Shai ?

-Non mais je ne vais pas m'empêcher d'être avec la personne que j'aime juste à cause d'elle.

-Tu as joué avec ses sentiments, So...

-Tu sais que c'est faux. Je ne l'ai jamais forcé.

-Tu sais qu'elle t'aime. Pourquoi tu profites d'elle comme ça ?

-Parce que je me vois mal la secouer et lui dire que l'affection qu'elle cherche, personne ne peut lui donner. Nous ne sommes plus des bébés Shai. On doit prendre soin de nous maintenant et Shai est trop naïve pour ça. Elle croit qu'on peut vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche !

-Et de drogues. N'oublie la drogue, So !

Elle ricane doucement. J'aime bien quand elle se moque de moi. Je lui prends la main et la regardent en laissant parler ma bouche. Cela fait longtemps que je ne contrôle plus rien.

-Je t'aime bien Macy.

-Bien Solal. La, est la clé de ton « je t'aime ».

-Non. La clé de cette phrase c'est justement le « je t'aime ».

-Tu es stone

-Tu manques cruellement de romantisme !

-Et toi de bon sens.

-Parce que je t'aime, je manque de bon sens ?

-Les gens qui aiment, manquent toujours de bon sens.

-Tu dis ça comme si c'était une loi universelle.

-En effet, So.

-Ca veut dire que tu ne m'aimes pas ?

-Si je t'aime. Mais je te le dirais quand tu seras prêt à l'entendre.

-Je suis prêt à l'entendre.

-Non, tu ne l'es pas.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de le décider.

-Tu n'aimes pas que l'on régisse ta vie. C'est pour ça que tu te drogues. Car, même si tu ne contrôle plus ce que tu fais, tu connais la cause de tes démences et tu sais que tu en es l'origine. Et pourtant, tu sais que nous sommes tous contrôlé par le Capitole. Et tu ne fais rien. Tu devrais être le premier à gueuler, toi, Solal, le prôneur de liberté…

Je la regarde. Après tout, Macy est la maligne. Je ris. Il n'y a que ça à faire de toute façon. Elle me suit vite et me coller un baiser sur la joue.

-Et, vous venez, vous deux ?

-Depuis quand vous faîtes bande à part ?

-On arrive !

Ils nous regardent tous. Ils ne sont pas surpris. Même Shai sait très bien, au fond d'elle-même que je ne l'aime pas et que Macy et moi, c'est tout autre chose. Comme je le dit souvent, il n'y a rien de prié ici. C'est trop souvent le cas.

-Le dernier arriver devra porter l'autre à l'aller-retour !

Macy détale en courant vers les autres en ravalant son rire. Elle sait très bien que je n'aime pas courir et qu'elle arrivera la première. Je prends mon temps. Je n'aime pas spécialement aller dans les champs. Je trouve que l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'y trouve à trop tendance à nous coller à la peau. Mais c'est ici que nous allons tous les ans avant la moisson, pour nous rappeler d'où nous venons. J'ai toujours suivis les autres. Cette année est la dernière, après je ne verrais plus ces maudits champs.

-Et regarde ! Y'a la princesse des menteuses !

Harriet pointe du doigt l'herbe sèche du champ dans lequel nous nous retrouvons. Tout le monde s'approche. Nous ne devrions pas. On nous l'a fortement déconseillé. Et pourtant la curiosité et l'adrénaline nous animent et nous forcent à approcher.

-Alors, princesse ?! Pas trop peur ?

Heidi ne réponds pas. On dirait qu'elle vit dans son monde et que rien ni personne ne l'en sortira.

-Ah, tu nous snobes maintenant ?

Je sais très bien comment la conversation va tourner. Mais je ne fais rien. La provocation va prendre le dessus et Pierre et Kurtis vont essayer de pousser Heidi dans ses derniers retranchements, comme nous le faisons souvent tous les trois. C'est ce qu'il faut faire quand on veut une réaction de la part de quelqu'un.

-Comment vas-tu Heidi ? Ta santé mentale s'améliore ? La folle du capitole n'as rien a nous dire ?

-Alors princesse, une autre histoire à nous raconter ? J'aimerais bien en réentendre quelques une avant ton départ pour les hunger games.

-Laissez la tranquille ! La pauvre, elle n'as pas toute sa tête.

Si l'on ne connait pas Harriet, on pourrait croire que c'est de l'ironie. Elle est si naïve, elle aussi. Elle l'a prend en pitié et essaye de la défendre comme elle peut. Mais c'est Harriet, et on sait très bien qu'elle a trop peur des conséquences pour réfléchir aux causes. Les provocations n'y changent rien. Heidi continue de nous ignorer royalement. On dirait qu'elle détient la clé d'un secret inestimable. Elle se moque de nous.

-Non mais regardez là ! La princesse des menteuses s'est permis de mettre sa belle petite robe !

Sa robe est blanche. On dirait un ange déchu. Ses cheveux trop blancs forment un halo au-dessus de sa tête. On dirait des nuages. Elle a la tête dans les nuages…

-Elle c'est fait belle pour rejoindre les siens.

Un son cristallin sort de sa bouche. Elle rit. Elle se moque bel et bien de nous. Pourquoi ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?

Je voudrais savoir. Moi aussi, je veux partir dans son monde.

-T'es stone ?

Je voudrais savoir. On ne peut pas être autant déconnecté de la réalité sans être stone. Je m'assois à côté d'elle tandis qu'elle pointe les nuages du doigt.

-Tu viens souvent ici ?

Je ne l'ai jamais vu ici.

-Nous venons tous les ans ici, pour la moisson. Le sort nous sera peut-être favorable !

J'ai l'impression de parler à une ombre.

-Harriet pense que ça nous porte chance !

Je me moque un peu d'Harriet et de ses croyances, mais au fond, j'y crois peut-être un peu moi aussi.

-Va-t'en princesse ! Toi, tu n'as pas besoins de chance !

Elle se rallonge dans l'herbe. Surement le geste de trop.

-Mais regardez-la ! La folle !

-Tu te prends pour qui ?

-Dégage de là ! C'est chez nous ici !

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on s'en prend à elle. Quand elle repart d'ici, sa robe est déchirée et elle pleure silencieusement.

\- Pourquoi on n'aime pas la différence ici ?

-Parce qu'on ne peut pas la connaître sans prendre de risque, Macy.

Je la prends dans mes bras. Nous avons regardé les autres lui faire du mal sans rien faire. Passivement. Nous n'aurions rien pu faire pour les arrêter de toutes façon.

-Solal…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Macy ?

-Pourquoi nous ne pouvons rien faire ?

-Je ne suis pas un guide spirituel, Macy. Je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions.

Elle est vexée. Je m'en fous. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me prenne pour ce que je ne suis pas.

-On aurait pu…

-Non, Macy.

Ses yeux noirs brillent. J'ai envie de la secouer. Je pensais qu'elle avait compris. Ça ne sert à rien de vouloir réagir… Je roule un joint et le lui tends.

-Je n'ai jamais pris de ces trucs So.

-Tu verras. Ça fait du bien.

Elle tremble quand elle porte le joint à ses lèvres. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour cracher douloureusement toute la fumée. Elle tousse violemment à s'en arracher la gorge. Je pouffe silencieusement en lui caressant le dos.

-Y'a une première fois à tout Macy chérie !

-Cette première n'est pas la meilleure.

-Les premières fois ne sont jamais réussies. C'est pour ça qu'on recommence.

-T'es bête Solal.

Je la prends dans mes bras.

-Faut que je rentre maintenant.

-Je te raccompagne ?

-Je ne suis pas une princesse.

-Non, c'est vrai. Mais on peut faire semblant.

-Nous ne sommes plus des enfants.

-Je serais toujours un enfant.

Quand je rentre chez moi pour manger, l'ambiance est tendue. Cal ne me regarde même pas et mes parents n'osent plus parler. J'entends juste les raclements des couverts dans les vieilles assiettes.

-Je risque de partir pour le Capitole est c'est comme ça que vous réagissez ?

-Tu n'es plus le centre de mes préoccupations Solal. Je me fiche de ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver, comme tu te fiche de moi.

-Je ne me fiche pas de toi, Cal.

-Ah oui ? Comment pourrait tu te soucier de moi quand tu te fiche même de ta propre personne ?

Il me regarde durement sous les yeux de nos parents.

-Les garçons… Arrêter maintenant.

-Pour Solal, ça n'a jamais commencer.

Je me lève de table et claque la porte en sortant de la maison. Je veux juste être seul et me défoncer une dernière fois avant cette moisson. Quand je rejoins la grande place tout est déjà prêt. Les pacificateurs sont déjà là. Ils nous attendent comme tous les ans. Ils le seront toujours. Je décide de m'enregistrer maintenant. Il faudra bien le faire tôt ou tard. Et même si la cloche n'a pas encore sonnée, elle sonnera. Ça ne sert à rien de se boucher les oreilles en espérant.

-T'es en avance mon garçon.

-On ne fait pas attendre la Capitole.

-T'es un vrai larbin, ma parole.

-C'est ce qui marche avec les gens comme vous.

Je n'attends pas sa réponse et part me réfugier seul dans la rangée des dix-huit ans. Je tire une dernière fois sur mon joint discrètement. Je les nargue tous, ces pacificateurs. Même si ils ne me voient pas, moi, je sais que je transgresse une partie de leurs lois.

Je me perds vite dans mes délires et voit sous mes yeux Heidi, avec des cheveux vaporeux et blanc. C'est des nuages. Je plane. Je n'entends pas un bruit autour de moi jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre les yeux et me retrouve entouré de garçon. Les murmures m'entourent. Immédiatement, je cherche Macy dans la rangée d'en face. Mais c'est Heidi que mes yeux voient en premiers. Ses nuages sont partis. Elle n'a plus ses cheveux longs.

-Joyeux Hunger Games ! Et puisse le sort... Vous être favorable !

Claria Dalyu, l'hôtesse de notre district nous fait son petit discours annuel avec son film et ses paroles mielleuses. Je connais la chanson. C'est ma routine. Les deux mentors de cette année sont les mêmes que ceux de mes onze ans… Une femme dont je ne retiens jamais le nom et un homme qui s'appeler Tomas et qui passe son temps au Bhang. Claria va vers le bocal des filles. J'aimerais qu'Harriet et Shai soient épargnées. Et Macy aussi. Surtout Macy.

-Heidi Mieseprien !

Je le savais. Elle rit. Du même rire que tout à l'heure. Elle n'est pas folle. Elle a compris depuis longtemps.

-Eh bien et bien ! Tu sembles très heureuse de l'honneur qui t'es fait !

Elle ne respire même plus tellement elle rit.

Quand L'hôtesse se dirige vers le bocal ou les noms des garçons sont écrits, je ne m'inquiète pas. Mon nom n'est écrit que sept fois. Le nom d'un autre garçon sera pigé, comme d'habitude. C'en est presque lassant.

\- Solal Reuze !

Moi aussi j'ai envie de rire. J'aimerais me défiler mais je ne peux pas. C'est comme ça je le sais. Je ne peux pas foutre mon poing dans le visage du pacificateur que me regarde depuis tout à l'heure. Alors je sors du rang et rejoins l'estrade. Je n'ai jamais autant plané de ma vie. Et pourtant j'en ai pris des drogues… C'est drôle quand même…

-Veuillez applaudir nos tributs qui représenteront le district 10 pour ces Hunger Games ! Félicitations ! Serez-vous la main !

Quand je lui serre la main, j'ai l'impression de tenir quelque chose de fragile. Pourtant elle ne doit pas avoir peur. Elle n'a aucune différence à apprivoiser, elle connait déjà le Capitole. Dans son malheur, elle a de la chance.

-Tu rentres chez toi ! Tu dois être contente !

-Je n'ai pas de chez moi Solal.

Les pacificateurs m'emmènent dans une salle. Il y a un parfum de luxe. Je me suis presque chanceux de pouvoir être dans cette pièce.

-Oh Solal ! Mon pauvre garçon ! Pourquoi toi ?

-Parce que c'est comme ça, maman.

-Mon fils, mon tout petit fils !

Elle pleure. Mon père ne dit rien. Mon père ne fait rien. Comme d'habitude. Mais c'est Cal qui me fait le plus de peine. Je ressens à nouveau des coups de couteau quand ses yeux regardent tout sauf moi. Quand ils doivent partir, il ne m'adresse qu'un bref :

-Bon courage.

J'en aurais besoin, Cal. Merci. J'ai presque envie de pleurer. J'ai mal. Shai vient me voir aussi. Je ne lui dis rien et me laisse faire. Je n'ai pas envie de parler. Mais quand Macy vient, je sens les larmes qui perlent au coin de mes yeux.

-Même les guerriers les plus courageux pleurent, Solal.

-Tu crois que j'ai le droit de ma battre, Macy ?

-Oui, Solal. Et tu le dois.

-Même si je n'y crois pas ?

-Surtout si tu n'y crois pas.

-Je ne me suis jamais battu, Macy.

-Tu vas devoir apprendre.

-Il est trop tard.

-Je le sais.

C'est elle qui pleure. Elle sait que je vais mourir. Je le sais aussi. Je n'ai même pas envie de me rebeller contre le système. Il est comme ça et pas autrement. Et pourtant… Je le ferais quand même parce que j'ai peur de mourir. Je me battrais. Je mourrais quand même. Fatalité…

-Tu es prêt.

-A quoi ?

-A ce que je te dise « je t'aime ».

-Il n'aura fallu que deux heures ?

-Il peut s'en passer des choses en deux heures.

-Dis-le.

-Je t'aime, Solal.

Je l'embrasse violemment. Je n'ai pas envie de la quitter. Je sens sa main qui fouille dans ma poche. Elle me sourit à travers ses larmes. Elle tient mon sachet d'herbe entre ses mains.

-J'en aurai plus besoins que toi maintenant.

Je vais battre. Je vais quand même mourir. Fatalité… C'est ma vie. Et pas une autre.

 _Solal ReuzeTribut du Distrcit 10_

 _Puisse le sort être en sa faveur !_


End file.
